I Need To Find You
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Simon left Jeanette for school, but he had no idea he left her pregnant.Years later 12 year old Marnie Miller asks her mother a question about her past,and she embarks on a journey to solve a family mystery, and to find the father she never knew!
1. Escaped To The Water

**A/N:** It's Me! I've had this story in my head for a while but when I was at the beach I finally knew what the story was missing. This chapter has a lot of Simonette, in fact this story does. The rest of this story will be in the future and you'll see why Ellie and Britt are so concerned about Jeanette in the beginning. I hope you enjoy, and so please, please, please, Read and Review!

* * *

Jeanette walked with her two sisters as they bombed her with questions.

"So when are you going to tell Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"Tonight" Jeanette responded confidently.

"Are you nervous?" Brittney asked her younger sister.

Jeanette stopped and looked at her. "No I couldn't be happier, this is just how I wanted my life to go! Of course I'm nervous!" She yelled.

Her sisters looked at her with a worried expression. Jeanette shook her head and began walking briskly hoping she could just walk away from everything.

She could hear her sisters' heels clacking against the pavement as they tried to catch up with her. She was too absorbed in her own world of thoughts about the future to wait for them.

"Jeanette I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Brittney said when they finally caught up with her.

"It's fine Brittney I'm just so scared . I'm going to be all alone, and what will people think of me?" Tears rushed to her eyes and Eleanor stopped her.

"Jeanette Miller I want you to get that thought out of your head. You will always have me, Brittney, Alvin, Theodore, Dave, and of course you will have Simon, and who cares what people think"

Brittney nodded her in agreement and the girls began walking again.

After awhile of walking in silence Brittney spoke up. "And you know you will never truly be alone"

Eleanor jammed her elbow into Brittney's stomach.

"Oww" Brittney cried. "What was that for?"

"Be a bit more sensitive!" Eleanor hissed.

"It's alright Ellie, I guess I have to get used to comments like that." Jeanette sighed as they arrived at their destination.

Jeanette and her sisters shared one last hug on the porch of the Seville home then they rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a 16 year old Simon Seville. "Hey guys glad you could come"

He led them inside and her sisters left her to find their boyfriends.

"Simon I have some really big news to tell you" Jeanette began as Simon poured her a cup of punch.

"I do too" Simon grinned as he handed her the cup.

"Why else would you call all of us here?" She giggled.

"Well how about you tell me your news first."

Jeanette shook her head as she sipped her drink. "No you can go first"

Simon took a deep breath. "Alright." he agreed

He made his way to the front of the room and Jeanette took a seat beside Brittney and Eleanor. They were both sitting next to their boyfriends Alvin and Theodore.

For some reason Alvin kept on looking at her as to say I'm sorry.

Jeanette shook off his looks as she looked up to Simon trying to get everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat and began. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I have some important news. I haven't really told anyone except one person and we have been talking about it a lot. About a month ago I received an early scholarship to Princeton, and I've decided to accept it."

Jeanette's eyes filled with shock. Simon was leaving.

Everyone ran to hug Simon and congratulate him. Jeanette got up slowly and Alvin made his way over to her. "I'm sorry" he said not looking her in the eye.

"It was you wasn't it. You're the person who Simon talked to about going to Princeton."

Alvin nodded and slipped away as Simon made his way over to Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanie" He said when he arrived.

"Hey Si, congrats on the scholarship." Jeanette said trying to act cheerful.

"Thanks I'm doing it for a better future Jeanette, one with you in it." He looked into her eyes and she felt like crying.

"When do you leave?" She asked wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Two days" he said sadly. "Maybe we could all hang out tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Simon I have plans" Jeanette lied.

Simon was a bit startled that she had plans. "Oh alright."

"I'll see you around Simon" Jeanette said as she picked up her purse and walked out of the Seville residence.

* * *

Jeanette watched as Simon put the last box into the car.

He hugged his brothers, then her sisters. He finally turned to Jeanette.

He hugged her, then took her paws and looked into her eyes. "Jen you say the word and I'll stay here with you."

"No Simon, you go. It's your dream, I can't stop you from doing that." Jeanette told him as she pulled her paws away from his.

"Simon we have to get going" Dave called.

"Come and visit me" Simon asked.

"Every chance I get" Jeanette promised.

Simon leaned in and they kissed passionately. They broke apart and Simon said some last minute goodbyes and then got into the car.

Simon waved from the car and Jeanette waved back. Tears filled her emerald eyes as they drove away.

Her family took a step towards her but she turned away from them. She began running clutching her purse close to her.

She ran until she was out of breath. She slumped against a tree and broke down crying.

She looked around and saw a pink flier.

She wiped her tears off her sleeve and picked up the flier.

**Come Stay At Garden City Beach**

**Where We're One Big Munktastic Family**

Jeanette knew what she had to do, she crumpled the paper in her paw and ran back home.

* * *

Jeanette remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had gone home that night and packed everything she owned while her family was sleeping.

It had taken her 2 months but she had moved in to Garden City Beach, and 7 months after that she was given the most beautiful present.

She leaned against the door frame and looked into the room filled with things that had to do with the ocean and its creatures.

She smiled at the bed in the center of the room, actually the thing sleeping in the bed.

She smiled at the thing and remembered clearly the day she escaped to the water.


	2. Who Am I?

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story. I don't own AATC or some of the things mentioned in this chapter, but I do own Marnie, Cody, Shelly, and Sammy. Please read and Review!

* * *

"Marnie wake up" a sweet voice echoed.

Marnie Miller opened her eyes to see a blurry female figure sitting on the edge of Marnie's bed.

"Here" the figure said as she handed Marnie a pair of glasses. Marnie put them on and the blurry figure became her amazing mother.

Marnie loved everything about her mother. Her dark brown hair that was right now falling to her chest, her uneven bangs that fell a little above her emerald green eyes, her glasses that always shielded her eyes, and her sweet, comforting smile.

"Mom it's the first day of spring break leave me to sleep in peace." Marnie groaned as she buried her head deep in her pillow, and threw the covers over her.

Her mother stood up beside the bed. "Well excuse me for wanting to have breakfast with my daughter before I go to the big city on a business trip."

Marnie poked her head out from underneath some of the covers. "Is that today?"

"Yes, so you get ready for the day and meet me at the table." Her mother turned to leave but Marnie spoke again.

"You're not ready either." Marnie said as she pointed to her mother in purple pajamas.

"Alright Miss Smarty-pants, I'll get ready and meet you in fifteen." Her mother turned around again and was once more stopped by Marnie's voice.

"Can't it be brunch?"

Her mother glared at her then walked out of the room.

Marnie threw the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed.

She sat down at her vanity and set to work. She put on a one piece bathing suit with a simple blue knit collared dress over it.

She brushed her hair, pinned it up, and straitened her glasses on her face.

Marnie smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked basically like a miniature version of her mother.

She had dark brown hair, which was easier to control than her mother's. She had the same fur tone, same body shape, the only thing that was different were Marnie's eyes.

While her mother's eyes were emerald green, Marnie's were a deep blue.

All Marnie knew about her father was that he had deep blue eyes too.

When she was younger she had asked her mother about her dad. Her mother told her that those blue eyes were the only thing her father had left for her when he abandoned her mom for college.

Marnie loved her eyes. It was her favorite part about her. They reminded her of one of her favorite things in the world, besides school, the ocean.

She loved everything about the ocean. The animals, the plants, the bacteria, everything about it fascinated Marnie.

She looked up at her bulletin board where she had pinned up countless reports, memos, schedules, reminders, report cards, and the only picture she had of her father.

The picture of her father was blurry and she could hardly see a thing but it was better than nothing.

Marnie walked over to the picture and whispered to it "Wish me luck today dad"

* * *

Marnie walked into the kitchen and saw her mother standing at the counter top, sipping coffee while she looked at the newspaper.

Her mother had put up her hair in a messy bun that she normally wore, with a blouse, faded jeans, with her white lab coat covering it.

Marnie's nose wriggled in disgust as the smell of smoke entered her nostrils.

She glanced around the room looking for the source when she saw a burnt frying pan soaking in the sink.

"Mom don't tell me you tried to cook again." Marnie groaned.

Her mother looked up at her. "I'm honestly not that bad of a cook" she said as Marnie took a seat on a bar stool across from where her mother was standing.

Marnie pointed to the smoking pan and her mother just rolled her eyes.

"Would you like breakfast this morning or do you just want to point out all of my flaws?" Her mother asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Depends did you cook it?" Marnie teased.

"No, Sammy came over early this morning and whipped something up for us." Her mother grabbed two plates off of the counter and placed one in front of Marnie and the other in front of her spot. She then pulled out two forks, a bottle of syrup, and poured them two glasses of milk.

The plates both had three blueberry waffles on them and smiley faces made out of whip cream.

"You have to love Sammy" Marnie grinned as she picked up the syrup and drenched her waffles.

Her mother laughed and poured some syrup on her pancakes when Marnie was finished using it.

"Sop wquere iffs tquis reatftiohip gofng?" Marnie asked with a mouthful of waffle.

"Marnie don't talk with you your mouth full" Her mother scolded her.

Marnie swallowed and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry mother. I asked where your relationship with Sammy is going."

Sammy owned a famous diner called Sam's Corner. It had been owned by his family for years.

When Sammy first met Marnie's mother she was pregnant. Sammy helped he out anyway he could. He gave her a job, babysat, and helped her study for her tests at school, so she could get her degree.

Almost every day when Marnie was growing up her mother was asked out by Sammy, and every time she rejected him. But when Marnie was eight Sammy asked her out and this time she said yes. They had been together ever since.

Her mother turned a bit red. She was about to answer when luckily the phone rang.

Marnie jumped up. "I'll get it."

She ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello Miller residence, this is Marnie Miller speaking, how can I help you?"

A woman's voice came from the other end. "Hello is your mother home?"

"May I ask who is calling, and what the purpose of your call is?" Marnie asked politely using her best manners.

"This is Mrs. Jane Keller from Sea World; I'm calling about three baby dolphins in your mother's care."

"Marnie who is it?" Her mother asked.

Marnie put her hand over the part of the phone you talk into. "It's a Mrs. Jane Keller from Sea World"

Her mother sighed. "She's calling about the dolphins isn't she?"

Marnie nodded and her mother held out her paw for the phone.

Marnie handed her mother the phone then sat back down to eat her waffles.

"Hello, this is Jen Miller, how can I help you?" Her mother asked into the phone.

Marnie loved her mother's name. Jen Miller, it sounded so classic, but at the same time modern.

"This is Ms. Miller as in Ms." Her mother talked into the phone. "No I'm not married, never have been." "Yes I have a 12 year old daughter; do you have a problem with that?" Her mother asked harshly.

Marnie's mother hated it when people talked about how she had a daughter and wasn't married.

"No I'm sorry Jane, but I can't release those dolphins till they are fully healed, and are comfortable around humans." Her mother talked into the phone.

Unlike most other kids her age Marnie also loved her mother's work. Her mother was a marine biologist for the local Marine research facility.

She shook her head realizing she had zoned out again and focused on her mother's conversation.

"I'll keep in touch Jane. Alright, talk to you later." Her mother hung up the phone and let out a puff of air causing her bangs to blow up.

"Is everything OK mom?" Marnie asked.

Her mother turned and smiled at her daughter. "Everything's fine Marnie. It's just another weird aquarium buyer trying to bargain with me about our animals."

Marnie nodded her head and pulled out her binder. "Mom can I ask you a couple of questions for my project."

"Which project?" Her mother asked.

"We have to write a paper on our family's history" Marnie said.

"Well our family isn't very interesting" Her mother said.

"C'mon there has to be something interesting about our family" Her daughter protested.

"Alright, fine I'll tell you everything I know" Her mother took a deep breath "I was raised in an orphanage in Australia. I never knew my parents, and had no other family. I moved to the states and fell head over heels in love with your father. Then when I was sixteen he left me, and a little while after that I had you." Her mother said briskly then smiled at her daughter when she finished.

Marnie sat there staring open mouthed at her mother. She was holding a pencil in her paw since her mother spoke so fast she hadn't had time to write down anything.

"That's it?" Marnie asked.

"That's all I know" Her mother told her.

"What about my father's side?" Marnie asked then squeezed her eyes shut afraid of her mother exploding.

"I have no idea" Her mother told her quickly, trying to drop the subject.

A barking interrupted all of Marnie's thoughts as she looked to see a golden retriever wagging its tail eagerly.

"Hey Shelly I'll get you your food." Marnie said as she walked over to a dog bowl and began filling it with dog food.

Shelly was a white golden retriever that was for Ms. Miller's work. She was given to the Miller family a couple of years ago and was of Marnie's best friends.

Marnie looked up and noticed the kitchen clock.

"Mom what time do you leave again?"

"I leave at eleven, why?" Her mother asked.

Marnie pointed to the kitchen clock which read 10:56.

* * *

"Now don't go too far in the ocean, get all of your school projects done, make sure to feed Shelly, and no boys over here while I'm gone." Ms. Miller said as she carried a suitcase in one hand and a pair of high heels in the other as she scrambled barefoot towards the taxi waiting outside.

Marnie was right behind her mother and helped her put her things in the taxi. "I promise mom"

Jen Miller turned around before she got into the taxi. She kissed her daughter's forehead then gave her a huge hug. "Love you forever and always" her mother whispered into Marnie's ear.

"Love you forever and always too!" Marnie whispered back.

Her mother let go and got into the taxi.

* * *

Marnie jumped off of the dock into the ocean for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She swam and let her thoughts float away from her.

She swan up and threw her back up through the surface. She looked around and spotted a blurry figure that she didn't need her glasses to recognize.

"Sammy!" She cried as she swam towards the figure.

She hoisted herself onto the deck and Sammy handed her a towel and her glasses.

"Swimming again are we?" he asked.

Marnie put on her glasses and smiled at the munk looking down at her.

Sammy was your typical beach munk. He was wearing blue swim trunks, a white t-shirt, a blue cap, and a pair of flip flops. He had a bit of stubble, and brown eyes that had a mischievous twinkle.

"Thanks Sam" Marnie said as she stood up and threw her knit dress over her wet bathing suit.

"No problem kiddo. Did your mom leave yet?" Sammy asked. Marnie nodded and he sighed. "Of course she did" he muttered as they began walking down the dock.

"Why are you so upset?" Marnie asked suspicious why he was acting so abnormal.

"Nothing I just have something to give her." He said trying to act normal.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How about you try to guess" he said with his normal smirk.

"Alright is it a book?" Marnie took a random shot.

"Nope it's something, a bit more girly than that." He said.

"Is it Jewelry?" Marnie asked.

"You are just like your mother, beautiful, and smart."

"So it's jewelry. Is it a bracelet, a necklace, earrings, a ring…?" Marnie noticed that Sammy tensed up a bit when she said ring.

She grinned widely. "You're giving her a ring, how romantic! Is it like an anniversary ring or is it..." It took a moment before it all clicked. "You're proposing!" She finally cried out.

"Keep it down; I want it to be a surprise. And who knows it might take about 8 years on one knee for her to say yes."

"Wait, weren't you going to ask for my permission to marry my mother." Marnie stopped and glared teasingly.

"I was going to discuss it over lunch but you've been swimming for four hours now."

Marnie looked at him alarmed. "It's 5 already?"

Sammy nodded his head and Marnie took off running. "Sorry I have homework to do, good luck with my mom!" she called over her shoulder as she ran.

"That girl is just like her mother" He muttered to himself as he continued to watch Marnie run out of sight.

* * *

"Nothing" Marie sighed as she shoved another box away from her. She had spent the last hour going through boxes of her mom's old stuff trying to find something about her past.

She pulled another box towards her on the couch, and was about to rummage through it when the phone started ringing.

She got up and answered the phone. "Hello Miller residence, this is Marnie Miller speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Marnie, it's Cody Anderson." The voice from the other end said.

Cody Anderson was Marnie's best friend. They were in all the honor and AP classes that their school allowed together. Marnie also thought that Cody's life was perfect. He lived in a house with his two parents, and two brothers (they were triplets).

"Oh, hey Cody, what's up?" Marnie asked as she plopped back down on the couch.

"Well I've been working like crazy on my ancestry project; there is so much from both sides of my family. But that's not the reason I called. My mom heard you are all alone and wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner?"

Marnie wasn't paying attention to her friend. In the box she was about to go through was a black picture frame.

She picked up the frame and looked at the photo in it.

It was her mother, well a younger version of her. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, silver high heels, and her hair was pinned up perfectly.

There was a munk standing next to her who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

The munk was wearing a black tux, with a blue vest. He was a bit taller than her mother, and had a charming smile. The thing that caught Marnie's attention the most was that he was wearing black glasses that were guarding his….

"Deep blue eyes" she murmured as she looked at the munk in the photo.

"Marnie are you listening to me?" Cody half yelled from the phone.

"What?" Marnie asked directing her attention back to her friend.

"Well I've been rambling for the past three minutes asking you if you would like to join us for dinner, sounding like a complete idiot!"

"Sorry Cody I would love to join you, I will see you in ten!" Marnie said and hung up the phone quickly.

She looked back at the picture and noticed there was something written on the back. PROM JUNIOR YEAR! She turned the frame back over and a tear came to her eyes.

"_Hey Dad" _Marnie thought as she stared at the photo.

* * *

Marnie blinked half asleep as she stared at the TV screen. "You Don't Know Who You Are, Until You Know Where You Come From" The TV announced.

"Easy for you to say" Marnie muttered as she grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, when something caught her eye.

It was a web address for a website that could give you information about your family.

Marnie was fully awake as she grabbed her laptop and typed in the website's name into the web address bar.

(that's a real website, don't own it) appeared on Marnie's monitor. She typed in her mother's name and her hometown.

Tons of results came up but instead of Jen Miller, they were all for Jeanette Miller.

Marnie clicked on the first Jeanette Miller and a profile popped up.

It didn't show much except for the fact that she disappeared about 12 years ago.

She narrowed her eyes at the date she disappeared, and a thought popped into her head.

She scrolled down the page and saw a name under Sisters.

"_Mom said she was an only child" _Marnie thought as she clicked on the name.

A profile popped up for an Eleanor Miller and Marnie quickly found an address.

She bent down beside Shelly who was sleeping beside her. "I know what I have to do Shelly, I just hope it's the right thing" she whispered as she rubbed her sleeping dog.


	3. Finding Eleanor Miller

**A/N:** Wow! 14 reviews already! You guys amaze me! And to thank you for all of your reviews I will answer and respond to your AWESOME reviews from chapter 1 and 2!

**SPARK187-** That chapter was sad! I almost broke down crying just typing it! Simon won't find out so soon about the kid, and I'm not sure how he'll take it, well I do but you'll just have to wait and see!

**SimonSeville19- **I'm glad you liked that chapter so much, and I'm not leaving this story with questions unanswered.

**ChipmunksRule- **Yep that's what she was going to tell him! It wasn't that sweet since she was left alone though.....

**charlene the chipette- **Thanks!

**MadFCaliburn**- It wasn't the best thing she could have done, but she thought it was the best at the time.

**Spring-Heel-Jacquelin- **I'm sorry I worked harder on this chapter to make sure it doesn't happen in other news you gave me my only negative review so HA!

**Manorslave2- **Thanks!

**Molly- **Here is your chapter

**SimonsChipmunks- **Can I just say your review made me smile! Yeah Marnie knows nothing, yet! Sammy is a pretty good guy so don't pick up your pitchforks on him, even though Jen/Jeanette is Simon's.

**aquaray8- **Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**TinkerBell658-** Hope this was worth the wait!

**john- **I'm probably not making a sequel, but I did make a new chapter!

**Diamond- **Thanks, I was a bit worried on the way I was writing this!

**james- **Of course I am! I'm glad your interested though!

End of this segment so enjoy the story and review!

* * *

Marnie quickly turned off her phone alarm and got out of her bed. The salty breeze floated into her room from the open window which revealed the sky that was still dark.

Last night Marnie had bought a plane ticket to the city, and was now packing her bags for the trip.

She put everything she would need in her purple suitcase, neatly folded.

When she was finished, she pulled out her phone then texted Cody and his brothers.

_Guys come over ASAP!_

_Marine the fun Chipette in Coastal Chipmunks_

Marnie's nickname was Marine. Sammy had given it to her when she was younger because of her love for the ocean and everything in it.

The Coastal Chipmunks was a band consisted of Marnie, Cody, and Cody's two brothers Dylan and Matthew. They had formed a couple of years ago and were now the most popular band in Garden City, with the help of their manager Sammy.

She stood in front of her mirror and observed her outfit. She was wearing a blue tank top, with a pair of jeans that cut off just above her knee, and wearing her worn in rainbow flip flops. Instead of her glasses she had put in contacts over her eyes.

Marnie felt her phone vibrate and she flipped it open to read the text.

_Finally dragged D out of bed, on our way!_

_Cody the smart Chipmunk in Coastal Chipmunks_

Marnie smiled and hauled her suitcases out to the front porch waking up Shelly in the process.

Shelly barked at her as if she was warning her that this was a bad idea.

"Shelly I just want to find out some more stuff about my mother's past. It's not that bad." Marnie told the dog.

Shelly padded away and then stopped like she wanted Marnie to follow her.

Marnie sighed and followed her dog. The dog led Marnie all the way to the door of Ms. Miller's bedroom door.

"This is mom's room Shelly" Marnie said annoyed.

Shelly nudged the door and Marnie opened the door to her mother's room.

Shelly went straight over to Jen Miller's bed and pulled something out from under it.

"What do you got there Shell?" Marnie asked as she knelt beside the retriever.

Marnie grabbed the thing that Shelly had pulled out.

It was an old album with faded pages that were filled with photos of her mom as a teenager, her mom when she was pregnant, and Marnie growing up.

Marnie fought back tears as she turned to the dog sitting next to her. "Thanks girl" Marnie rubbed behind her dog's ears.

* * *

Marnie stood on the back porch of her house as she waited on her friends.

The Miller's back porch faced the ocean. Marnie, Sammy, and her mom used to come out here all the time to look at the stars.

Sammy taught her every constellation he knew and made up some too.

Marnie smiled at the memory as she looked at the shoreline. Her attention focused on three blurry figures walking towards her.

Marnie walked down the steps of the porch and onto the warm sand.

She began waving her right arm like crazy at the three figures and they waved back.

The three figures became three boy chipmunks, each with sandy blonde hair.

The one on the left was short, a bit chubby, and was wearing green swim trucks and a t-shirt. The one on the right was tall, skinny, and was wearing blue glasses, blue swim trunks, and a t-shirt. And the one in the middle was shorter than the one on the right, but taller than the one on the left. He was wearing red swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Hey Marnie, what's the scoop?" The chipmunk in the middle asked.

"Dylan I wanted to ask you guys to do me a favor" Marnie said to the chipmunk trying to break the news she would be leaving slowly.

Dylan Anderson is known as Mr. Heartthrob, since he always breaks a girl's heart. He normally wore red with a hint of yellow. Sammy always said if he never had a son, Dylan would get Sam's Corner. Most people believed that Dylan would rather become a rock star than own Sam's since he played the piano and sang all the time, but really he wanted to become a reporter. Right now he is the current sportswriter for the school paper so one day he might achieve his goal.

"What do you need?" the chipmunk on the left asked.

"Promise you won't cry Matthew" Marnie asked the chubby chipmunk.

Matthew Anderson was the sweet, innocent, chef of the group. He always wore any shade of green. Dylan managed to talk his brothers and Marnie to join the paper with him, so Matthew joined the paper as their recipe writer. Every issue he managed to write an easy to do, delicious recipe.

"He'll be fine, now what do you need us to do?" The bespectacled chipmunk asked.

Cody Anderson was the smart chipmunk who always wore blues and sometimes a bit of purple. On the newspaper staff, Cody wrote articles about the school's problems. His column was one of Marie's favorites, even though it was voted the most boring out of the whole newspaper.

"I'm going to find out some information about my mom's past. I'm heading to the city; in fact my cab will be here any minute. I want you guys to watch after Shelly until my mom gets back." Marnie said. She turned around and began walking into the house.

The three male chipmunks were on her tail about to protest.

"Guys I know what you're going to say. You're going to beg me not to go, but I am. I have to find out some information about my heritage." Marnie said as she walked across the house to the front door.

She opened the front door and walked onto the porch. The guys came out and all looked furiously at her.

"You're just going to leave. I mean to find out about your mom's family, I can understand that. But seriously you're just going to leave us three weeks before our big concert at the dance. Do you know that five record companies will be there?" Dylan asked.

"Typical you don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?" Cody asked his brother in disgust.

He turned to Marnie. "Marnie, I think you should go if you really need to."

Marnie's eyes lit up at his approval. "Really Cody"

"Yeah, of course Marnie, but what exactly are you looking into though? It's a pretty big city." Cody said.

Marnie smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the address of Eleanor Miller. I think she's my mom's sister."

"But Ms. Jen is an only child" Matthew protested.

"I think she lied to me. If my hypothesis is correct, my mother is really Jeanette Miller, a chipette who disappeared about 12 years ago."

Cody and Dylan were shocked at her theory. Matthew leaned towards Cody and asked "What's a hypothesis?"

"It's what you think is going to happen, Matthew." Cody told his little brother.

Matthew nodded and Dylan chuckled. "And everyone thinks I'm the dumb one."

Cody looked at him and muttered. "That's because you are big guy."

A taxi pulled up in front of the house and Marnie sighed. "That's my ride."

"You're going to ride all the way to the city!" Matthew exclaimed.

Marnie shook her head. "No, it's just to the airport."

"Here we'll help with your bags" Dylan said as he grabbed one of Marnie's bags and walked over to the car.

The chipmunks put everything into the taxi then prepared to say goodbye to Marnie.

"I'll miss you Marnie" Matthew said tears coming to his green eyes.

"Don't cry Matt, because if you cry I will start to cry too" Marnie said as she hugged the sensitive chipmunk.

"Come home safely, alright" Matthew said.

"Of course Matthew, I'll only be gone for a week, week and a half at the most." She promised.

Matthew nodded and stepped back.

Dylan stepped forward. "Hey Marn, good luck with your dad and all." He said not trying to be all emotional.

Marnie gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're going to meet your mom's sister, right? She probably knew all of Ms. Jen's boyfriends, including your Pop." Dylan shrugged.

"You're right, how did you figure all of that out?" Marnie asked bewildered.

"Reporters are always inferring, it's how we figure what questions to investigate" Dylan said while smirking.

Marnie pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you Dylan. Try not to break any girls' heart okay. I won't be there to pretend to be your girlfriend, and don't blow up a toilet. Cody and Matt won't be able to stand up for you on their own. "

"I won't" Dylan said as he pulled away.

Marnie walked to the cab and was about to get in. "Marnie wait" Marnie turned around to see Cody running towards her.

He reached the cab out of breath. "Marnie the dance is soon, and I was thinking we could maybe … carpool. You know save the amount of pollution that goes in the ocean" he rambled nervously.

He was cut off by Marnie placing her finger in front of his lips. "I would love to be your date to the dance, and maybe this time I will have a dad to do the father daughter dance with" Marnie said excitedly.

"Good luck Marnie" Cody said.

Marnie stared into his blue eyes for a moment before she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She quickly got into the cab and it drove away.

Cody hand was shaking while it reached up to touch the spot where Marnie's lips had been.

His brothers came over. "Did you finally ask her?" Matthew asked.

Cody nodded and Dylan laughed. "It's about time. The guys at the paper have all been having bets about when you guys would get together."

Cody glared at him and Dylan whispered something to Matthew.

Dylan and Matthew both began chorusing "Marnie and Cody sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Cody with a baby carriage" dancing around their annoyed brother as they walked home.

* * *

Jen Miller was lost.

She had been spending the last twenty minutes trying to find her meeting.

She walked briskly as she looked around trying to find her conference room.

Of course if one thing that was the same in Jen and Jeanette was that they are both klutzy.

She walked straight into a man knocking them both to the ground.

Papers flew everywhere as the man's briefcase flew open.

Jen scrambled to gather all of her papers. "I am so sorry sir" she apologized.

"It's alright" The munk said as he put his papers back into his briefcase.

"Do you know where conference room B78 is?" She asked

"Yeah right down the hall to your left." The munk said.

"Thanks" Jeanette said thankfully.

The munk turned around and Jeanette finally got to look at him, "No problem I'm Simon, Simon Seville." Shocked green eyes connected with delighted deep blue ones.

"Jeanette" Simon whispered as he stood up and offered his paw to her.

Jen jumped to her feet and clutched her papers close to her chest. "I have to go" she said before she began running down the hall towards her conference.

"It was nice to see you again" she called over her shoulder.

"_The father of your child turns up after you haven't seen him in 12 years and the best you can say is nice to see you again!" _Jen thought as she entered her conference.

Simon grabbed his briefcase then hurried towards room B78.

He knocked on the door and a lady with red hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Jeanette Miller." Simon said nervously.

"Hold on one second" The lady went back into the conference room.

She came back out alone. "I'm sorry there is a Jen Miller, and a Jenifer Martin, but no Jeanette Miller."

The lady left him alone and Simon slumped against the wall.

He thought back to when he found out Jeanette had left.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Simer don't you have anything else to do but study?" Simon's obnoxious roommate Kyle asked. Kyle actually made Simon miss Alvin. _

_Simon looked up from his textbook. "It's Simon actually, and I have a test in two weeks" _

"_Don't you have a girlfriend, although I can see why if you don't?" Kyle asked as he ran through his notes._

"_I do, her name is Jeanette. She's funny smart, beautiful…" Simon rambled as he thought about Jeanette._

"_Dude, just call her already and stop over studying." Kyle told Simon as he picked up his books and left the dorm._

_Simon pulled out his phone and dialed Jeanette's number. He was surprised when he heard a voice message saying the number had been disconnected._

_He dialed her home number and Eleanor answered." Hello Miller residence" _

"_Hey Ellie, is Jeanette there?" Simon asked._

"_Oh Simon you didn't hear" Eleanor said sadly._

"_Hear what?" Simon asked nervously._

"_Simon, Jeanette is missing"_

_***Flashback Over***_

Simon ran his hand through his hair as he thought back to that awful day. He flew back home immediately, then after a week he went back to school and buried himself in his studies.

A nagging voice in the back of his head that always reminded him a bit of Alvin was now screaming. _"You idiot, how could you let the love of your life go again?!"_

* * *

Marnie breathed in and out slowly, trying to get rid of all the butterflies in her stomach.

She was standing outside the home of Eleanor Miller.

She nervously raised her hand and knocked on the door.

It opened slightly and a male chipmunk's voice flowed out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Eleanor Miller. Is she home?" Marnie asked.

"Her name is Eleanor Seville now, and no she's not home. Why do need her?" the voice came forward a bit and was now a shadowy figure.

"I'm doing a report on the disappearance of her sister Jeanette. I'll come back later though, sorry to disturb you." Marnie said.

She began to walk back towards the hotel disappointed when something called behind her. "Hey kid wait!"

Marnie turned around and saw the munk from Eleanor's house running towards her. "Maybe I could help with your report. I knew Jeanette too." He said when he caught up with her.

"You could?" Marnie asked.

The munk shrugged. "Yeah we were pretty close. By the way I'm Alvin, Alvin Seville."


	4. Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins Galore!

**A/N: **Have you ever wrote a story and the chapter seemed to be so short in your head but in the computer it's so long? That is how this chapter was. But it gets us closer into the story. I would love to thank the 14 people who reviewed so without further ado the responses to your reviews!

**MadFCaliburn- **Only you could think about Alvinany in a Simonette story! Jk I do it too!

**ChipmunksRule**- Yep pretty much the same, and they found each other!

**mrs. alvinseville**- Wait no longer!

**timmy**- Here it is!

**blossom 1209**- She's finding out a lot alright!

**aquaray8**- Who said he was with her! But I do love that you would look past my pairings for Marnie's sake!

**Manorslave2**- Thanks!

**Spring-Heel-Jacqelin**- Thanks I guess...

**SimonsChipmunks**- Yeah they are! Simon and Jeanette met up again but unfortunately didn't get to spend much time together:( Read to find out!

**ChipetteGirl10**- Don't you just love suspense!

**alvin**- I love begging!

**Dylan**- Right Here!

**Theodore**- It's here!

**SimonsChipmunks**- Second review from a SimonsChipmunks I've gotten. But still I'm goint to try to update evryweek, can't make any promises though.

Lets get on with the story...

* * *

Alvin led Marnie to back to the house and told her to sit at the kitchen table.

He had left the room temporarily leaving Marnie all alone.

She pulled out her reporter's notebook that Dylan had given her for her birthday a couple of years ago.

She opened it up to a blank page and reached into her bag again.

This time she pulled out a pen and the photo album.

"Here" Alvin came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

Marnie cautiously took a cookie and bit into it.

Her eyes widened in shock as she chewed the cookie. She swallowed it before she spoke. "Did you make the_s_e?"

Alvin chuckled. "No I can't cook to save my life, my wife made these yesterday." He leaned back a bit in his chair. "So what do you want to know about Jeanette?"

"How did you know Jeanette?" Marnie asked after taking a gulp of milk. She couldn't help but think about what her mother would say if she had seen that.

"Well I ended up marrying her sister" Alvin said scratching the back of his head while he let out a nervous chuckle. "But I met her years before that"

"When did you meet Jeanette?" Marie asked picking up her pen.

"We were about 10, maybe. We met when they moved to town with their elderly adoptive mother Miss Miller." Alvin said as he recalled the memories.

"Is Miss Miller still alive?" Marnie questioned as she jotted down her notes.

"No she died about 6 years ago" Alvin shook his head.

Marnie felt a pang of disappointment that her grandmother had died before she had gotten to meet her, and her mother didn't know that she was dead.

"What can you tell me about the day when she went missing?" Marnie asked looking back at Alvin.

"I remember it like it was 12 years, 7 months, and 22 days ago." He announced causing Marnie to laugh. "It was the day after my brother left, he and Netta were very close, but I was going to my girlfriend's house with my baby brother. When we arrived my girlfriend was sobbing. We later found out later that Jeanette had vanished."

Marnie wrote down every word that came out of his mouth. She recapitulated all of her notes and the part about Alvin's brother leaving caught her eye.

She was about to ask about his brother when the front door opened and a chipette's voice entered the room.

"Alvie I'm home" A chipette announced as she came into the room carrying grocery bags.

"Hey babe how was work?" Alvin asked as the chipette placed the bags on the counter.

"Awful, if I have to do anything I swear I have to do it myself everyone else just wrecks things." She said angrily. "I mean the regular was a piece of cake, you'd think that the minis would be so much easier.

"Aww, come here" Alvin said gesturing with his hand.

She smiled and walked over to him. They leaned in at the same time and shared a deep kiss.

They pulled away and Alvin was smirking a bit. "Feel better?"

She smiled. "Much. So how was your day?"

"Just got a whole lot brighter." He said.

She hit him playfully on the chest and then noticed Marnie for the first time.

"Marnie this is my wife, this is Marnie." Alvin introduced them.

"You must be Eleanor" Marnie stuck out a paw.

Alvin's wife laughed. "No I'm Brittney, Eleanor is my youngest sister"

Marnie pulled back her paw and sat back down confused. "I thought Eleanor lived here"

"She did before she became Eleanor Seville, then she moved out and moved in with my baby brother." Alvin said.

"So Marnie what brings you here?" Brittney asked as she headed into the kitchen and began putting up the groceries trying to change the subject.

"Actually Marnie is doing a report on your sister." Alvin told her.

"Why is writing a report on Eleanor?" Brittney put some cans of food into the pantry while she talked.

"It's not on Eleanor it's on Jeanette and her disappearance." Alvin spoke not looking his wife in the eyes.

"Finally someone cares about my baby sister again. I mean we hired a private investigator and after a year he just gave up. The police were no help either, they gave up after 3 months. I swear there is no good help in the force today" She said angrily.

"You obviously haven't met Officer Anderson" Marnie told her as she put her notepad back I her bag.

"Who's Officer Anderson?" Alvin asked.

"He is the head cop of my hometown. He never stops until a case is solved. Sometimes he works for two weeks strait on a case. If I had a dime for every time the guys…" Marnie stopped. It hurt too much to think about her friends back home.

Brittney noticed her sudden sadness. She took a seat next to Alvin and placed a paw on one of Marnie's. "Well we could have used him on Jeanette's case."

Marnie looked up at the couple. They weren't just some strangers she was interviewing, she realized that they were her aunt and uncle. And even though she just met them, she trusted them.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" Marnie asked as she bit her lip, a bit nervous; a habit that she inherited from her mother.

"Of course Marnie" Brittney said.

"I'm not writing a report on Jeanette Miller, I'm writing one on Jen Miller." She said then looked up ready to see their reactions.

"Two questions, first who is Jen Miller and second if you're not doing a report on Jeanie then why have you been asking questions about her." Alvin asked.

"Jen Miller is my mom," Marnie began wondering how to word the next part, "and I've been asking questions about Jeanette because I think that she is the same chipmunk as my mom."

Mr. and Mrs. Seville both wore confused faces. Marnie sighed and continued. "I think that Jeanette changed her name to Jen. That's probably why you couldn't find her."

Tears came to Brittney's eyes. "So you're Jeanette's daughter, my niece?"

Marnie nodded tears coming to her own eyes. Brittney unexpectedly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Aunt Brittney" Marnie said as she hugged her aunt for the first time.

"What about me?" Alvin asked as he opened his arms wide.

Marnie let go of Brittney and hugged Alvin. "Hi to you too Uncle Alvin"

* * *

"Sammy!" Three voices shouted at once.

Sammy stopped wiping down one of the counter tops in his restaurant.

He looked up and saw the three Anderson boys entering through the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked as he threw the towel onto his right shoulder.

The boys took a seat on the red bar stools in front of the counter that Sammy had just been cleaning.

"Sammy we just wanted to tell you something." Matthew said nervously.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"It's about Marnie" Dylan continued slowly.

Sammy immediately went on red alert. "Where's Marnie, is she alright, is she hurt, when did it happen, how did it happen, who did it to her?" A million questions flew out of mouth as he went on over protective father mode.

"She's fine she went to the city to find out more about Ms. Jen's family." Cody said.

Sammy hit his palm against his forehead. "Why didn't she just come to me?" he asked himself.

"You know about Ms. Jen's family?" Cody asked surprised.

Sammy rolled his eyes at the bespectacled munk. "Of course I do. We are in a relationship and know everything about each other. I know about her past and family, and she knows about my time at prison" Sammy said then his eyes grew in shock at what he just said.

"You were in prison!" The three boys shouted with wide grins.

"You know you guys better get home before your dad calls the whole police force after you." Sammy said.

The boys nodded and got up. Matthew and Cody left the store but Dylan lingered back for a moment.

"Seriously dude what did you do?" He asked.

"Out!" Sammy yelled at the top of his lungs pointing a finger at the door.

Cody's hand reached and grabbed the back of Dylan's shirt pulling him out of the store.

Sammy ran a hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath. He felt like smashing something until he saw the picture of Jen, Marnie, and him.

He couldn't help but smile as his hand pulled out the ring box from his pocket.

Being a song writer/poet a little melody came into his mind.

"Who would of ever knew that when I met you, I'd be asking you to marry me and see what I see…" He sang to himself as he thought back to when he first fell in love with Jen.

_***Flashback***_

_Sammy was wiping the counters when his roomate Bartley came into the diner._

"_Hey Sam guess what just happened" His friend said as he took as eat._

"_A knocked up teenager just moved into town" Sammy suggested._

"_How did you know?" his friend asked surprised._

"_Dude it's a small town, big gossip, do the math" Sammy said with a smirk._

"_Whatever I have to get to work. I came here to tell you to save me some pizza" Bartley said as he left the store._

_Sammy cleaned up the restaurant and looked outside the window to see a chipette sitting on the side of the street. She had a couple of bags with her and her hand was on her stomach._

_He went outside and plopped down beside her. "Hi I'm Samuel Cobalt, call me Sammy"_

_She wiped her eyes. "Hi I'm Jeanette Miller"_

"_It's supposed to be really cold tonight, where's your boyfriend or husband?" Sammy asked._

"_He left me" Jeanette cried._

"_You want something to eat. I own Sam's and I think you could use one of my famous hot dogs." Sammy smiled at her._

"_Thanks" She reached to grab her bags but Sammy got them first. _

"_I got it" He told her as he opened the door allowing Jeanette to go inside._

_He fixed her up two hot dogs and some fries with a water to drink._

"_Here" He set the plate down in front of her._

"_You know you're the nicest person I've met in this town" Jeanette told him as she took a bite out of one of the dogs._

"_Probably because they all believe in marriage." Sammy joked._

_Jeanette's face fell. "And I'm supposed to be the good one out of my family" she cried._

_Sammy didn't know what to do to calm her down. "Can you tell me about your family?" _

"_You really want to know" Jeanette seemed shock._

"_Yeah tell me everything. Your mom, your dad, your brothers, sisters, friends, and then tell me about that father who abandoned you" Sammy said._

"_Well I was adopted by a lady named Miss Miller. I have two sisters Brittney and Eleanor. Brittney can be a stuck up drama queen sometimes, a sweet innocent girl anther, and sometimes she can just be plain cruel to me. But I love her. Eleanor is the nicest sister in the world. She plays soccer a lot, and is the most athletic out us all. Brittney had beauty, Eleanor was athletic, I had the brains." Sammy nodded listening to it all. "Then two of my best friends are Alvin and Theodore. Alvin is a mischievous, full of himself, rodent one minute then the next, he is sweet, kind, and caring. Theodore is always considerate about other people's feelings, and is a chef. And my baby's father is their brother Simon Seville. He is smart, funny, cute, sensitive, and a know-it-all sometimes." _

"_Wait, if this Simon guy is so great then why did he leave?" Sammy asked._

"_College" Was the only word she said before she broke down into tears again._

_Sammy wiped the tears out of her eyes. "In my opinion he's stupid"_

_Jeanette glared at him. "He's not stupid I am! I was stupid enough to get pregnant!" She buried her face in her arms. "What am I going to do?" _

"_Maybe you should apply for college" He suggested._

_Jeannette looked up at him and laughed dryly. "I have a baby to raise I can't go to college." _

"_Yes you can. I'll help you" Sammy encouraged her._

"_How are you going to help me?" Jeanette asked like he was the last person on earth who could help her._

"_Well I know there's an empty room at my place upstairs, I have a position open as a waitress, my Uncle is the dean of admissions over at the University I could give him your application, and I could help you with the baby."  
_

"_Are you serious? You just met me, why are you helping me?" Jeanette asked him._

_Sammy kept a serious face as he grabbed her paw sweetly with his. "Because you can''t do this on your own, I'll be the dad for that kid, that Jimon.."_

"_Simon" She interrupted him._

"_Simon," he continued, "Can't be"_

"_Thanks Sammy" She told him as she got up from the table._

_Sammy picked up her bag. "Anytime. So are you taking me up on my offer?"_

_Jeanette nodded. "I think I am. It's not every day that you get a job, a home, and someone to help you raise your child on a silver platter"_

"_I'll show you upstairs then" He offered._

_They headed for the stairwell down the hall and began climbing them. _

"_So is it just the three of us?" Jeanette asked._

"_Nope we have a roommate named Bartley." _

"_Bartley" Jeanette murmured as she placed a hand on her stomach._

"_Hey if you name that kid Bartley you're out of here" Sammy warned._

_Jeanette giggled. "If it is a boy I think I'm going to name it Simon Samuel Miller, or Simon Samuel Seville, or maybe Simon Samuel Cobalt." _

"_Nope that kid is going to be a Miller, not Cobalt, and definitely not a Seville."_

_Jeanette laughed at his reaction as he unlocked the door to the apartment. _

_She followed him into a room on the other side of the house. _

_He opened up the door and set the bag inside._

_Inside the small room, a dresser, a small closet, a door which led to a bathroom, and a big bed which took up most of the room._

"_It's not much" Sammy said as Jeanette walked into the room and collapsed on the bed._

"_It's perfect" Jeanette said._

"_When the baby comes we'll figure out some other arrangements but for now it'll do."_

"_Night Sammy, and thanks for everything" Jeanette said as she closed her eyes._

_Sammy was about to leave her to sleep, but then he remembered something._

"_Jeanette, how exactly do you spell Jeanette, I need to know for your name tag." _

_Jeanette looked up at him with a smile. "Actually tomorrow I'm officially going to change my name."_

_Sammy was shocked. He sat on the edge of the bed by her feet. "Why are you changing your name?" _

_Jeanette crawled over beside him and sat crisscross. "Because I'm no longer Jeanette. Jeanette wouldn't leave home without saying goodbye. Jeanette wouldn't let herself get pregnant, then let the guy slip out of her fingers. Jeanette is no longer here." _

_Sammy awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and she awkwardly laid her head on his chest. "So what's the new name Miller?"_

"_Jen, Jen Miller" She declared. _

"_Why Jen?" Sammy asked curious._

"_It was the last name Simon ever called me" Was all she responded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head still on Sammy's chest._

_***Flashback Over***_

Sammy smiled at the ring.

He missed his Jen and his Marnie. But he knew they were big girls and could survive in the city without him.

* * *

Marnie laughed as she looked through the photo album with her Aunt and Uncle listening to the stories that went with each photo.

She was now sure that her mother was Jeanette Miller.

Suddenly she heard the front door opened and a chipmunk in a black leather jacket zipped up, a faded red cap, and a pair of jeans entered.

"AJ there is someone I want you to meet." Alvin got up and placed a paw on the chipmunk's shoulder.

"This is Marnie, Marnie this is my kid AJ" He introduced them and stepped back.

Marnie got up and walked over so she stood in front of AJ.

AJ reached up to the cap and pulled it off letting an auburn ponytail fall out. Marnie eyes widened a bit as she realized that AJ was a girl.

AJ pulled the zipper on her jacket down, which Marnie noticed had a pink AJ on the chest, to reveal a pink blouse. She then put the faded red cap back on her head and pulled her ponytail through the hole in the back of it.

Finally, AJ put out a paw. "Amanda Joy Seville, call me AJ though"

Marnie laughed a bit as she stuck out her paw. "I'm Marnie"

They shook paws and AJ looked at her dad. "Not to be rude Dad but who is she?"

"She's your cousin so be nice" Alvin said sternly.

"Is she Uncle Simon's kid?" AJ asked.

Brittney's eyes widened as AJ said this.

"No she's your Aunt Jeanette's daughter." Brittney said quickly.

"I'll explain it to you later" Marnie told her cousin seeing her expression.

"How about you guys go get an ice cream or something. Marnie can tell you all about her family, and you can tell her all about ours." Alvin suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Marnie said eager to spend some time with her cousin.

* * *

Marnie and AJ had been walking for about thirty minutes and Marnie had never had so much fun.

AJ told Marnie all about her family first.

Marnie learned that Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittney had two other daughters beside AJ.

Their other daughters were Bailey and Annabelle. Bailey was 7 and apparently all about sports and school. Annabelle on the other hand was 3 and according to AJ took the phrase Daddy's Little Princess to a whole new level.

She also learned that her Aunt Eleanor had married Uncle Alvin's youngest brother Theodore.

Marnie couldn't believe it when she heard her aunt and uncle had 5 children, but yet they had 3 daughters and 2 sons. The eldest was Elizabeth who went by Lizzy. She was a soccer girl (like every other girl in the family), and an excellent chef.

Then they had a son David (named after their grandfather she learned), he was a boy who loved mischief like her Uncle Alvin.

Twin girls were next in the family of seven. The elder twin was Jeanette and went by Jeanie (Named after Marnie's mom), who was obsessed with school just like her namesake. The younger twin was Beatrice (named after their deceased grandmother) who went by Bee. Like Annabelle she was a sweet and innocent daddy's girl.

Finally was the other boy named Elliot. He was very young so he didn't have much of a personality.

Marnie told AJ all about her mom, Garden City, and her band. Marnie could tell AJ was jealous that Marnie was in a band.

They were headed towards the local ice cream parlor when they heard sobbing from behind a group of bushes.

They both looked through the bushes and saw a chipette with long blond curls pulled back by a green headband sitting on a bench crying. She was wearing a green sun dress with green flats, and her green eyes were red and puffy from her tears.

"Lizzy" AJ whispered as she stepped in between the bushes.

Marnie followed her and watched as AJ went over and hit Lizzy on the shoulder.

"Oww. What did you do that for AJ" She asked as she rubbed the spot where AJ hit.

"Why are you crying your eyes out?" AJ asked her.

"My parents" Lizzy said quietly.

"What did they do this time?" AJ asked again.

"They missed my soccer game" Lizzy told her.

"That's it" AJ was surprised her cousin was so worked up over that.

"They have never missed one of my games before" Lizzy cried.

"My mom misses my games all the time. I'm lucky if I can get her to attend 2 games of the season." AJ told her cousin.

"Really?" Lizzy was surprised.

"Yeah it's alright if they miss one game, there will be tons more for them to attend" AJ comforted her.

"You're right" Lizzy said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm Alvin and Brittney Seville's daughter, I'm always right" AJ joked getting a laugh out of both of her cousins. "So what do you say, are you ready to make up with your parents?"

Lizzy stood up suddenly. "You bet, but one question who's she?" she asked pointing to Marnie.

"I'm your cousin." Marnie said.

"You're uncle Simon's kid?" Lizzy asked again.

"That's what I said!" AJ cried out.

"No I'm your Aunt Jeanette's kid." Marnie said ignoring her cousin's outburst. Lizzy face became confused. "It's a long story" Marnie told her.

Lizzy sat back down on the bench. "Well let's hear it"

Marnie explained all about her mother moving to Garden City, changing her name, then about Marnie finding out everything.

When she was finished Lizzy had a huge grin on her face. "Welcome to the family" She squealed as she gave Marnie a huge hug. She let go and looked at both of her cousins. "You know my mom is on a baking spree again"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" AJ almost shouted as she began walking.

"AJ my house is that way" Lizzy pointed to the direction opposite of where AJ was walking to.

AJ spun around and began walking in the direction Lizzy was pointing to. "I knew that" she mumbled as she passed them.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Lizzy announced as the three girls entered the home.

A chipette in a green blouse, a pair of jeans, and with her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail was talking on the phone. It was Aunt Eleanor.

"She just walked in the door Theodore, I love you, bye" Eleanor hung up the phone and placed her paws on her hips. "Elizabeth Julia Seville where have you been?" She asked her green eyes flaming.

"I'm sorry mom I was with AJ and Marnie." Lizzy squeaked close to tears again.

Eleanor's gaze softened. She pulled Lizzy into a hug and murmured something into her ear.

"Does everyone in this family hug?" Marnie asked in a whisper.

"Only if you're related to Theodore or Eleanor Seville. They are very sensitive, which is why they cry a lot too." AJ whispered back.

Eleanor let go of Lizzy. "Girls, make sure to have some cookies" She said as she gesture to a plate of cookies.

"Thanks Aunt El" AJ said as she picked up a cookie.

"Thank you Aunt Eleanor" Marnie said as she picked up one.

Eleanor looked at Marnie like she was crazy. "I'm not your aunt."

"Yeah you are Mom" Lizzy told her mother.

"Are you Simon's daughter?" Eleanor asked.

"That's what we said!" AJ and Lizzy both cried out.

"Actually I'm the daughter of your long lost sister Jeanette Miller" Marnie said as her eyes connected with her Aunt's.


	5. Sammy's Blessing

**A****/N: **Sorry abut the long wait! I have had a small case of writer's block, but the cure turned out to be some more cowbell! lol! I love Alvin's daughter name, I mean did we really think he wasn't going to name one of his kids AJ? Anyway here's your awesome 10 reviews! Please Read and Review!

**Daddy'sGirl123-** I'm glad you liked it! It was one of my favs too!

**chipettesfan57- **Yeah and they sort of do it in this chapter too!**  
**

**lakeeyia- **I'm glad you love it so much!**  
**

**MadFCaliburn- **Yeah we need ed to go ahead and know how they've changed!**  
**

**aquaray8- **I didn't find it very funny, but different people have different opinions.**  
**

**SimonsChipmunks- **Yes Miss Miller died, Yes there is alot of kids, that's one of my favorite parts too! I think you will like this because it has very little Sammy! (I personally love him!)

**TinkerBell658- **I love a good piano riff!**  
**

**Xsapphire blueX- **If you want to find out you can always PM me!**  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacquelin- **I tried to tell why they're saying Simon's kid in there, so read!**  
**

**SimonsChipmunks- **You will never let me update late will you? lol!**  
**

Here's the next chappie!

* * *

Eleanor stared at Marnie in shock.

"Jeanette is dead" Eleanor said quickly.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me" Marnie told her before she took another bite out of her cookie.

Any thought of Marnie actually being Jeanette's daughter quickly vanished from Eleanor's head.

"You are definitely not Jeanette's daughter if you just said that" Eleanor said.

Marnie paused and thought about what she had said before. Sammy had raised Marnie just as much as Jeanette did; therefore half of Marnie's tongue was his.

Marnie sighed wondering how to tell her aunt about her mom, "I am Jeanette's daughter. I inherited half my tongue from someone else, but that's not important. My mother has brown hair, emerald green eyes, she can't cook, she's a major klutz, and she loves the color purple." Marnie listed things about her mom from the top of her head.

"You're Jeanette's daughter, you're my niece?" Eleanor asked tears coming to her eyes.

Marnie managed a nod.

Eleanor grabbed Marnie and pulled her into a hug.

"Aunt Ellie, don't strangle her" AJ teased as Eleanor locked Marnie in a death grip.

Eleanor let go of Marnie and stood back.

"You look just like your mother" She commented looking at Marnie...

"Thanks I guess" Marnie chuckled nervously.

Suddenly the front door swung open and a grown chipmunk raced in. He looked around frantically, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lizzy.

He bent down and pulled her into a hug. "Elizabeth Julia Seville, do you know how worried I've been?" He asked.

"I was out with friends Dad give me a break" Lizzy said from the munk's arms.

The munk pulled away from her and smiled warmly at his daughter.

Marnie could also feel a smile tugging at her own lips as she looked at her Uncle Theodore for the first time.

She realized that Lizzy had inherited her mother's fur, while she had her father's eyes.

"Dad we're going to go look in the park" A voice called.

"No need she's right here" Theodore called back as he got back to his feet.

"What!" A voice screamed.

A few seconds later a boy chipmunk appeared in the door. "Aww man! I was hoping you were dead."

"Nice to see you too, David" Lizzy said through gritted teeth.

David was a miniature version of his father except he was wearing red.

"David Theodore Seville, how could you say such a thing" Eleanor asked in disgust.

David turned to his mom. "Mom it's basic logic as Jeanie says. Lizzy has the big room, therefore when she dies I get it"

Lizzy gasped. "David I'm shocked"

David looked back at her. "My room is way too small Lizzy"

Lizzy shook her head. "Not that, I'm surprised you know what the words logic and therefore means"

David clenched his fist.

"David be nice to you sister" Theodore warned.

Lizzy smirked while David just glared at her. "Perfect princess"

"Rebel Devil" Lizzy shot back.

David didn't respond to her comeback. He walked over to the door. "Guys she's back" He called.

He walked away from the door and stood beside his dad; a scowl on his face.

A little chipette appeared in the doorway. She looked around and her green eyes lit up when she saw Lizzy.

"Lizzy" She cried before she ran and hugged Lizzy.

"Hey Bee" Lizzy said as she hugged her little sister.

"I was worried about you Lizzy" Bee said as she looked up at her sister.

Bee was shorter than David and looked just like her mother. She had her strait blond hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a yellow sundress.

Another chipette appeared in the doorway balancing a toddler on her hip.

"I told you she was going to be alright. But no, we all had to go on red alert. No one ever listens to me." She said bitterly.

This chipette Marnie assumed was Jeanie. Jeanie was about as tall as David and had fur like her father's and also had his eyes. She was wearing a green and blue plaid skirt with a teal sweater.

"I'm sorry Jeanie we should have believed you" Theodore said as he took the toddler out of Jeanie's hands.

Theodore's soft smile was placed with a look of disgust. "Looks like someone has a stinky"

All of the children, including Marnie, took a step backwards.

"All you El" Theodore said.

"Thanks Theo" Eleanor said sarcastically as she took the toddler out of her husband's arms and left the room.

"I better go do my homework" Jeanie said.

"But it's spring break Jean, you have to have some fun" David protested.

"Excuse me for being a stick in the mud" Jeanie said as she began to exit the room with David on her tail.

Their bickers could be heard as they went to their rooms.

"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." Bee said before she scurried after her two siblings.

Theodore chuckled at his children's behavior. He turned back around and noticed Marnie. "Hello, I don't think we've met before"

"No we haven't, I'm you niece Marnie" Marnie introduced herself.

Theodore stood silent for a moment.

"She's telling the truth Teddy" Eleanor said as she entered the room without the toddler.

It was silence for a moment while Theodore just stared at Marnie.

"Where's Elliot, Mom?" Lizzy asked referring to the toddler.

"I put him down for a nap" Eleanor told her daughter as she looked at her husband concerned.

"You alright, Teddy?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore took a seat at the table and cleared his throat. "I'm fine. So, you're Simon's kid?"

"That's what we said!" Eleanor, Lizzy, and AJ all cried out at the same time.

"Why does everyone always think that?" She asked as she took a seat beside her uncle.

"Well it would explain why he hasn't talked to us in almost in nine years" Theodore said as he ran one of his paws through his hair.

"Why hasn't he spoken to you, isn't he your brother?" Marnie asked. She couldn't even imagine the Anderson boys not speaking to each other for nine minutes, and definitely not nine years.

Theodore sighed. "He became sort of depressed after Jeanette left. He buried himself in schoolwork. He never came home anymore, he barely called, we were lucky if he sent a card for birthdays. After he graduated, he got a big job and never talked to us since. Last I heard he's some CEO for major company."

"Well I'm not his kid. I couldn't imagine being the kid of a jerk like him." Marnie told her Uncle.

Theodore looked at her angrily. "He's not a bad guy. He just lost it" He sighed. "I guess I still get defensive about him. Alvin does too." He added with a chuckle. "So if you're not Simon's, whose are you?"

Marnie looked to Eleanor and her cousins for advice.

They gave her a gesture to keep going.

Marnie turned back to Theodore. "I'm Marnie Miller, the only daughter of Jeanette Miller."

Theodore's face lit up. "Jeanette's alive?"

Marnie nodded. "She changed her name to Jen Miller though"

Eleanor and Theodore both looked at her shocked.

Marnie bit her lip as she remembered that she hadn't told Eleanor about her mom changing her name.

AJ saw Marnie's nervousness and helped her out. "That's not really important. We can discuss it later. Right now we need you get Marnie's things from her hotel room, and take her shopping for some new clothes."

Marnie stood up. "Why are we going to my hotel and then shopping?"

"Because you're staying at my house, and you look like a surfer in that outfit" AJ said in disgust as she pointed to Marnie's outfit.

"Because I surf all the time at home" Marnie pointed out defensively.

"You do?"

"Yep, I can also ski, wakeboard, tube, and drive a boat" She declared proudly.

She looked at her family's expressions and sighed. "I'll explain on the way"

* * *

Cody Anderson was a very intelligent boy.

He could understand any equation, or any material you ran by him. The only thing that could puzzle him sometimes was Miss Marnie Miller.

He had known her his whole life, and yet she still surprised him.

He remembered the first time she back talked a teacher, the first time she got in a fight at school, when she had decided she wanted to learn how to surf with the guys, everything.

Right now the most intelligent boy at his school was lying on his bed. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling while he twiddled his thumbs over his belly.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Cody called.

His brothers' heads poked into his room. "You alright Cody?" Matthew asked.

Cody sat up using his arms to support him. "Yeah I'm just thinking."

The door opened all the way and his brothers walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" Dylan asked obnoxiously.

"Marnie, what else would I be thinking about" He asked.

"Dude, just ask her to be your girlfriend already. You've had this crush on her for awhile" Dylan told his brother as he sat down in a desk chair.

"He has to have Sammy's permission first Dylan." Matthew said as he made himself comfortable on an old blue beanbag chair.

"Why?" was Dylan's only response.

"You have to ask the dad for permission. It's like when you ask a girl to marry you, you have to get the dad's blessing." Matthew explained.

Cody let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad I already got Sammy's blessing so I can ask Marnie to be my girlfriend."

"What?" Both of his brothers yelled at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you guys that story?" Cody asked nervously.

Both of his brothers both shook their heads; their eyes still wide.

Cody thought for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "Alright here's how it happened….."

_***Flashback***_

_An eight year old Cody sat in the back of his first grade classroom. _

_It was Valentine's Day, and the whole class had to give a special valentine to someone._

_He held an envelope in his paws. He and Marnie had decided to give each other valentines as friends. _

_He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he thought about giving the envelope to Marnie._

"_Alright class, now exchange your valentines." The teacher Mrs. Appleburg announced._

_Cody watched as his brothers exchanged valentines._

_He also saw about ten boys huddled around Marnie, trying to give her valentines. She might be nerdy and a klutz sometimes, but every guy also knew she was a great singer, and was considered to be very popular._

_She accepted each valentine politely before she made her way over to Cody._

"_Hi Cody! Happy Valentine's Day! Here, my dad helped he make it." She handed him a gold envelope._

"_Thanks, my mom helped me with this" He said as he handed her the envelope._

"_One" She said her fingers lingering the entrance to the envelope._

"_Two" Cody said as he lifted the flap to the golden envelop a bit._

"_Three" They both said together as they ripped open their envelopes._

_Cody pulled a CD out of the envelope. It was a homemade CD with the words TO: CODY B. ANDERSON FROM: MARNIE S. COBALT-MILLER._

_Marnie pulled out a card that had a poem written inside. She read it again and again smiling._

"_Thank you Cody, it's beautiful" Marnie said in awe._

"_This is awesome Marn" He said._

_They hugged each other and Cody felt nervous again._

_There was a knock on the door and a voice said. "I'm here to pick up my daughter Marnie Cobalt-Miller." _

_The whole class turned to see Sammy leaning against the door frame._

"_Hello Samuel" Mrs. Appleburg greeted._

"_Hello Dianna" Sammy returned the greeting._

_Marnie left Cody and ran to Sammy's open arms. "Dad!" She cried. "Where have you been?" _

"_The hospital, your grandpa hasn't died yet" He said miserably.  
_

_She put her hands on her hips and glared at him._

"_Don't worry your Grandpa's fine." Sammy comforted her._

"_Good I don't know what I'd do without his Brer Rabbit stories" Marnie said._

"_I could" Sammy muttered._

_Marnie glared at him for another second before she pulled out the poem Cody had written. "Dad, look what Cody gave me" _

_Sammy looked at the poem. "This is beautiful Marnie, did he like the CD?" _

_Marie nodded excitedly._

"_Good, now go get your things so we can meet your mother." _

"_Alright" Marnie agreed as she went to go collect her things._

_Sammy scanned the classroom and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Cody._

_He walked over to his desk and bent down so he was eye-level to Cody._

"_So you like my little girl?" He asked._

"_Of course I like her, she's my best friend." Cody told him._

"_No, like her like I like Marnie's mom." _

"_That's right I forgot you two recently got back together." Cody said._

"_Don't change the subject, you like my little girl, don't you?" He asked again._

_Cody sighed in defeat as a blush appeared on his face. "Yeah kind of"_

"_I'll make you a deal since I like your family and you. If you show me you truly care about my Marnie, I'll let you date her."_

_Cody looked up at Sammy and smiled. He was about to thank him when Marnie appeared with her things._

"_Ready to go Dad?" She asked._

"_Yeah kiddo let's go" Sammy said as he took Marnie's paw and they left the classroom._

_***Flashback Over***_

"I forgot that Marnie used to think that Sammy was her father" Matthew said as Cody finished.

"Yeah, how'd she find out he wasn't again?" Dylan asked.

"Leaked out somehow" Cody shrugged.

"Little brother you're forgetting one piece of information, he didn't give you permission" Dylan pointed out.

"Let me continue" Cody said as he remembered the next part of his story.

_***Flashback***_

_Nine year old Cody looked around the school yard, looking for Marnie._

_Early that day it had somehow leaked out that Sammy wasn't Marnie's dad, and she was taking it pretty hard._

_His brothers looked around with him then suddenly he spotted Marnie._

_A bully was teasing her. _

_Anger boiled inside of Cody._

_He shoved his bag into Dylan's paws and began walking to the scene._

_Suddenly he saw that the bully was aiming a punch at Marnie._

_He threw his glasses onto the ground, not thinking as he ran in front of Marnie, protecting her while he received the blow._

_Cody groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw a figure hovering over him._

_It handed Cody's glasses that he had thrown down before he ran in front of Marnie. _

_He put his glasses on and realized that the figure was Sammy._

"_Hey kiddo, you feeling alright?" He asked._

"_A bit dizzy" Cody admitted as he sat up._

"_Well that's good, by the way you earned it" Sammy said as he leaned back in his chair._

"_What?" Cody asked confused._

"_My blessing. You took a punch for my angel. You have black eye, because you wanted to protect her. You can go out with my daughter" He smiled._

_Cody was about to thank him but just like before Marnie came into the room. She looked like she had just been crying her eyes out._

_She gasped and her eyes widened behind her glasses as she ran and hugged Cody._

_Sammy got up and slipped out of the room._

"_I was so worried about you. Your brothers and your parent are worried too. But seriously what were you thinking. I should have that black eye." She looked away shamefully._

_He put his paw under her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Marnie it's not your fault" _

_Marnie smiled and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't help but take a deep breath through his nose and smell her hair._

_It smelled like an herb garden. Rosemary, mint, and some other herb scents were in her hair._

_She pulled away from him and looked at him oddly. "What was that?" _

"_Nothing I just had trouble breathing for a second" He lied._

_She looked at him sympathetically. _

"_Stop looking at me like that!" He groaned._

"_Fine, anything else master?" She asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah go talk to Sammy and your Mom. They were just trying to protect you. You know how judgmental people in this town can be"_

_Marnie let out a puff of air. "Fine but only because you told me to" She said before she walked out of the room to find Sammy._

_***Flashback Over***_

When Cody was finished both brothers were speechless.

Dylan was the first one to move.

He went over to Cody's nightstand picked up Cody's phone and tossed it to him.

"Call her Cody" He said before he left.

"Good luck" Matthew said as he followed Dylan.

Cody watched his brother's leave before he flipped open his phone and began calling the number he had memorized by heart.

* * *

Lizzy, AJ, and Marnie walked back into Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittney's home laughing.

She held her shopping bags and her bags from the hotel.

"Hey AJ" A gloomy voice said when they entered.

A chipette with the same color fur and eyes as Alvin was sitting at the table.

"What's wrong Bailey?" AJ asked.

Bailey sighed. "My soccer division just got canceled"

"I'm sorry" AJ said.

Bailey shrugged. "Dad says we'll find someplace else, but I don't know. I think I need a good night's sleep."

She got up from the table and left.

"Night" AJ called after her.

"C'mon, I'll show you the guest room" AJ said as she led Marnie down the hall and opened the door.

Marnie put her bags down and smiled at her room. It had a bed, a closet, and a TV.

"I'll let you get settled. Meet me in the living room later." AJ said before she left Marnie all alone.

Marnie hadn't been unpacking to long when Brittney came in.

"Hey Marnie I wanted to give you this" She said holding out a slip of paper to Marnie.

Marnie took the slip of paper, opened it, and read what seemed like a username. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's Simon's AIM address. I doubt he's changed it. He was really close to Jeanette before he left for college early. He could probably answer some of your questions." Her Aunt Brittney explained.

"Thanks" She said as she pocketed the paper.

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

Brittney left the room and Marnie answered it. "Hello Marnie Miller"

"Hey Marnie I wanted to ask you something" Cody's nervous voice came from the other end.

"What Cody?" Marnie asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I was wondering if you'd be my, my, umm, my" He stuttered.

"Girlfriend" She suggested.

"Yeah" He said breathlessly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Cody!" Marnie exclaimed.

"You would, that's great!"

Suddenly two more voices filled the room and she could tell they were fighting over the phone.

"Guys just put me on speaker!" She yelled.

She could barely hear anything until Dylan's voice rang out. "Hey Marn, congrats. How's the search?"

Marnie lay down horizontally on the bed so her head and feet were hanging off. "Alright I guess. I met my two uncles, my two aunts, and my eight cousins. Tomorrow I'm talking to some jerk named Simon."

"That's a lot of cousins" Matthew commented.

Dylan didn't seem to care much about the cousins though. "Who's Simon?"

"A friend of my mom's. Apparently he left for college right before my mom left" She explained.

"Your eyes!" Cody and Dylan both blurted out at the same time.

"They're blue why?" Marnie asked.

"What has your mom always said when you asked about your eyes?" Cody asked.

"That they're the only thing he left for me before he ditched her for college" She said then realization hit her.

"I got to go guys, call you later" She said quickly before she hung up the phone and sat up on the bed.

She collapsed back onto the pillows as she repeated over and over in her mind. _"I'm the daughter of Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller" _

She took out the AIM address for one last look before she went to join her cousins. _"Tomorrow I'm going to talk to my dad!"_

**

* * *

A/N:** Look out for the next chapter, I Talk To My Dad!, soon!_  
_


	6. I Talk To My Dad!

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is it the chapter where Marnie meets Simon!This chapter isn't the best but don't judge it to harshly. The next chapter will have their conversation but from Simon's view point. I only got 6 reviews last chapter but I can't complain. Especially when we are close to 50 reviews! So if you would like me to update super soon, REVIEW! Speaking of reviews here is the 6 reviews from last chapter.

**poop- **Thanks!

**MadFCaliburn- **Now she knows, it's so sweet!

**SimonsChipmunks- **Well I'm glad you don't totally hate him. All of the kids are AJ, Bailey, Annabelle, Lizzy, David, Jeanie, Bee, Elliot, and Marnie! You don't gwt much of Simon's reaction in this chapter but it will come in the next chapter. Well I hope you are happy once more, and I don;t pla on giving up on this story anytime soon!

**aquaray8- **You didn't offend me at all!

**Daddy'sGirl123- **You'll have to read!

**Jeanette-Miller**-**XxX- **I'm not stopping. I'm glad you like the story and when I update next all depends on reviews!

So the moment we have all been waiting for... (kind of)

* * *

Marnie ran into her aunt and uncle's house.

She had spent the whole day at the soccer fields with her Uncle Alvin, Aunt Eleanor, and all of her cousins. While her Aunt Brittney went shopping, and her Uncle Theodore went somewhere.

She had been waiting all day to go back to the house where she could finally talk to her father.

"What's the rush Marnie" A little chipette who looked just like Brittney asked.

"I have to do something Annabelle" Marnie said before she quickly shut the guest bedroom door behind her.

Lizzy and AJ ran into the house almost knocking Annabelle in the process.

"Hey" Annabelle shouted at them.

"Sorry squirt" AJ called over her shoulder as she and Lizzy ran towards the guest room.

"I'm not a squirt" She yelled.

AJ didn't even bother to respond as she and Lizzy arrived at the guest bedroom door and began pounding on it.

"Marn it's us" Lizzy said as they banged against the door.

They door suddenly swung open and Marnie pulled them inside.

She slammed the door behind them and jumped onto her bed; where her laptop was sitting.

AJ and Lizzy watched as Marnie type rapidly on her keyboard. "What's the rush Marnie?" Lizzy asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"I have never known my birth father, and finally I'll be able to talk to him" Marnie exclaimed.

"I still can't believe that Uncle Simon is your dad" Lizzy said.

Marnie had told Lizzy and AJ all about her conversation with the boys last night. At first they were shocked that Simon was her dad, and then they started asking questions about her new boyfriend Cody. Now they were back to being shocked about Simon.

AJ picked p the AIM address. "Simon the Smart One, man your dad thinks highly of himself." She commented.

"Wasn't your dad's AIM Alvin the Awesome One?" Lizzy asked.

AJ glared at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing" Lizzy said.

"No, what is that supposed to mean?" AJ asked again.

"Guys shut up for a moment" Marnie said with a huge grin.

"No Marnie, I want to hear what Lizzy has to say" AJ said angrily.

"AJ that can wait just look" Marnie exclaimed as she pointed to the computer screen.

On the screen was a bubble that said Simon the Smart One is available to chat.

* * *

"Hey Sammy" Dylan greeted as he and his brothers walked into the diner.

"Hey guys" Sammy greeted; looking a bit nervous.

"You needed us Sam?" Cody asked as the three boys took seats on the barstools.

"Yeah I need a favor" Sammy told them.

"We're listening" Cody said as he leaned forward a bit.

"I need you to go check on Marnie. I have three plane tickets to the city, and I want you three to go" Sammy said as he laid three tickets in front of the boys.

"What about the whole trusting your daughter thing?" Dylan asked with a grin.

Sammy shook his head. "It's not working out. I need to know if she is alright. So will you guys please just go to the city and sort of watch her for me"

The boys all exchanged glances.

"A chance at a free trip to the city" Dylan stated.

"A chance to try new food" Matthew said.

"And a chance to see my girlfriend" Cody said.

"We're there!" They all exclaimed as they grabbed their tickets.

"You asked my daughter out finally?" Sammy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Cody told him sheepishly.

Sammy grinned and Dylan noticed a velvet box sitting on the counter.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the box.

Sammy's eyes widened in fear. "Nothing" he said quickly as his paw darted forward to grab the box but Dylan got it first.

Once the box was in his paw he jumped up with Sammy on his tail.

Sammy reached out to grab the chipmunk but before Sammy could grab him, he threw the box to Cody. "Cody, catch!" He called as he threw it.

Cody caught it and ran to the other side of the restaurant.

Sammy held on to Dylan as he managed to go to the other side of the restaurant and grabbed the back of Cody's shirt.

"Matthew, catch it!" Cody yelled as he threw the box.

The box landed in Matthew's lap.

He picked it up, flipped the lid open, and then gasped. "You're proposing!" He shouted with a wide grin.

The three chipmunks stopped wrestling and looked at him.

"You're proposing!" Dylan and Cody cried out at once.

Sammy let go of the boys and snatched the box out of Matthew's paws. "Yes now keep quiet about it." He ordered as he placed the box in his pocket.

Matthew left his seat and joined his brothers. Then, the boys all shared sly grins.

"We won't tell a soul, if you tell us why you were I prison" Dylan said.

"How about instead you don't tell a soul and I give you the plane tickets" Sammy smirked as he picked up the three tickets the boys had abandoned.

"Deal" Cody said instantly.

"Cody we make decisions together" Dylan told his brother.

Cody sighed. "I don't know about you guys but I miss my Marnie. And I want to see her, so I'm leaving on that plane. "

"Me too, I miss Marnie to she's the only one with a brain around here." Matthew said.

"Hey I have a brain!" Cody said obviously offended.

"Yeah but Marnie uses hers for fun." Matthew said gently.

"That's why her name is Marine the Fun Chipette, while yours is Cody the Dull Chipmunk" Dylan pointed out.

"It's the smart chipmunk, and it's better than the delinquent chipmunk" Cody said outraged.

Dylan looked like he was about to pounce on Cody when Sammy stepped in.

"Guys cut it out! Now are you doing this for me or not?" He asked.

"We'll do it" Dylan muttered as he held out his paw for the tickets.

Sammy handed him the tickets. "Your plane leaves at in three hours"

* * *

Marnie watched as a window popped up.

Nervously she typed her message.

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Hi!_

"Nice first message" Lizzy commented.

"Shut up" Marnie muttered.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Do I know you?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ No, but you knew my mother_

"Nice way to start out" AJ said.

"No more talking!" Marnie said harshly.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Who is your mom?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Jeanette Annabeth Miller, I'm her daughter Marnie Samantha Miller_

It was a couple of moments before Simon typed again.

_SimontheSmartOne__: Your mother is Jeanette?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __Yeah _

AJ was about to say something but Marnie stopped her. "Not a word Seville"

_SimontheSmartOne: __How old are you?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __I'll be thirteen in a couple of months_

There was another period of silence.

"You think he figured it out?" She asked her cousins nervously.

Both shook their heads.

"You can talk" Marnie said.

Suddenly Simon entered another message and Marnie motioned with her paws for them to become silent again.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ So does your mom ever mention me?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __When she does it's not very good things. And I know that you two did….umm…"it" _

"Smooth" AJ commented.

"Seriously Marnie that's just awkward" Lizzy said.

Marnie glared at both of them before reading Simon's message.

_SimontheSmartOne: __She told you that!_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __It wasn't hard to figure out. See nine months later I came along._

"You think he'll figure it out this time?" Lizzy asked.

AJ shrugged. "Dad always said he was a bit slow"

_SimontheSmartOne: __So you're Jeanette's daughter, you are twelve, and you were born, oh no….._

_MarinetheFunChipette: __I'm your daughter._

"I can't wait for his reaction!" AJ grinned mischievously.

About ten minutes passed before Marnie finally gave up.

"He doesn't want a daughter. He has a perfect life, he doesn't need me" Marnie said tears coming to her eyes. "Ugh, I can't cry" She said.

Lizzy gave her a hug. "It's okay to cry Marnie"

Marnie shook her head. "No it's my contacts"

"You wear contacts?" AJ asked.

Marnie nodded. "I look dorky with glasses, so I wear contacts but that's not important"

Lizzy knew what she was thinking. "It's his loss Marnie; he's missing out on a terrific daughter"

Marnie sighed.

AJ looked back to the computer. "Look he wrote back!" She exclaimed pointing to the screen.

Marnie looked up and sure enough he had written back.

_SimontheSmartOne: __How did you find me?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ My family helped, Aunt Brittney helped the most though_

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Brittney, help?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Yeah_

"Again with the yeah" AJ grumbled.

_SimontheSmartOne: __Marine I have to go, can I call you?_

"He called you Marine!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Like I said earlier not too bright" AJ said.

Marnie glared at them before she turned back to the computer.

_MarinetheFunChipette: __My name is Marnie and yes you can._

_SimontheSmartOne: __What a great start I called my daughter the wrong name! What's your number?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __It's alright Marine is my nickname. And my number is 398-742-9015_

_SimontheSmartOne: __Alright I'll call you as soon as I can_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __Okay, bye Dad_

It took a moment before she typed the last word.

_SimontheSmartOne: __Bye daughter_

Suddenly Marnie's phone started ringing. She eagerly picked it up. "Hello Marnie Miller"

"Hey Marnie, you sound just like your mother" A voice on the other end said.

"Hi dad" Marnie managed out.

AJ and Lizzy both quietly got up from the bed

"So where are you?" Simon asked.

"At Uncle Alvin's and Aunt Brittney's" She said.

"Alvin's, you're at Alvin's?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah I would of stayed at Uncle Theodore's but he has enough children to worry about" She giggled. "Is there a problem with me staying at Uncle Alvin's?" She asked.

"It's just I trust Theodore more" Simon stated.

Marnie giggled at her father's response. She heard clicking in the background. "What are you doing?"

"Checking out bus schedules" He told her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"So I can meet you tomorrow" He said. "Is that alright?"

"That sounds great!" Marnie exclaimed.

"Well Marnie I would love to talk some more but I have a video conference I have to get to, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye Dad" Marnie said trying not to cry.

She was about to hang up the phone when she heard her father's voice.

"Marnie wait!" Her father's voice called.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Is Jeanette, you know…. happy?" He asked.

Marnie looked at the picture she had brought with her. It was of Marnie, Sammy, and Jeanette. They were all at the beach smiling and having a good time.

"Yeah Dad, she's happy. But I bet she'd be happier if she saw you again"


	7. I Pace When I'm Thinking Or I'm Nervous

**A/N: **Before you tell me that I said when I got fifty reviews I would update, but I started writing this at fifty reviews, and I just finished it! Speaking of a special thanks goes out to Daddy'sGirl123 for giving this story its 50TH REVIEW! I never thought this story would be this popular. So keep those reviews coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Aquaray8- **Poor Jen, she has to choose. Well you'll have to see in this chapter her thoughts so far...

**IWubtheChipmunks- **It doesn't have much of when they meet, not until the end at east

**Manorslave12- **Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!

**MadFCaliburn- **You'll have to read!

**SimonsChipmunks- **I thought of one of your earlier reviews when writing his reaction actually! :)

**Daddy'sGirl123- **We won't get into that for a couple more chapters, but it's going to be quite interesting when they do!

**GlamorousChipette12073- **Thank you!

**Jeanette-Miller-XxX- **Awww everyone loves a good cliffy! Well I'm pretty sure this one doesn't.

**YesIDon'tFeelLikeLogingIn- **Thanks!

**jeanettemillerthechipette- **Not yet, Marnie will probably have to tell him.

On with the story...

* * *

Simon Seville had a pretty good life.

He was the CEO of a company that specialized in computers, he lived in a penthouse apartment, money wasn't an issue for him, but he didn't have what he truly wanted, Jeanette Miller.

Simon had tried to forget about his old life.

His brothers, the Chipettes, sometimes he even wanted to forget about Dave. He especially tried hard to forget about Jeanette, and he hated to admit it but for awhile it worked.

He knew once Jeanette went missing he needed a new life. So he left everything for school and his career.

He had managed to get the chipette of his dreams out of his mind, but then the universe played a cruel trick on him and brought her back for about two minutes.

Right now he was at work. Just sitting at his desk staring at an old picture of him and Jeanette he had found in an old box a couple of days ago. He had been staring at that picture ever since he found it. He stared at it and wondered what would have happened if he had stayed, if he and Jeanette had stayed together. She was gone now though, and the nagging thought always comes back, the thought that they were over.

Simon snapped out of his thoughts as a window popped up with an AIM message.

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Hi!_

Simon groaned when he saw the chipette part. "Great a chipmunk fan got my AIM" He muttered before he typed a quick message.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Do I know you?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ No, but you knew my mother_

Simon was confused. _**"Her mom?"**_

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Who is your mom?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Jeanette Annabeth Miller, I'm her daughter Marnie Samantha Miller_

Simon was shocked. Her mother was Jeanette, his Jeanette. It took a couple of moments before his shock wore off and he could type his next message.

_SimontheSmartOne__: Your mother is Jeanette?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __Yeah _

**"_When did she get married?"_** He thought to himself as he typed his next message.

_SimontheSmartOne: __How old are you?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __I'll be thirteen in a couple of months_

"So it wasn't long after I left" He thought as he let out a pitiful sigh. He thought for awhile then something came into his mind.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ So does your mom ever mention me?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __When she does it's not very good things. And I know that you two did….umm…"it" _

**_"Has Jeanette completely lost it"_** He thought as he typed.

_SimontheSmartOne: __She told you that!_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __It wasn't hard to figure out. See nine months later I came along._

**_"She came along. No she isn't"_** He thought as he typed the message slowly trying to recapitulate all the information.

_SimontheSmartOne: __So you're Jeanette's daughter, you are twelve, and you were born, oh no….._

_MarinetheFunChipette: __I'm your daughter._

Simon jumped up when he read the words. "My daughter" He hollered.

He began pacing in his office. He always paced when he was thinking or nervous about something.

"A daughter, I have a daughter with Jeanette. I'm a dad" He said still not believing this was happening.

He collapsed in his chair. He sighed and ran a paw through his hair.

He looked back at the monitor and realized it had been about ten minutes since he had last spoken to Marnie.

Another question popped into his mind. He pulled his keyboard closer to him and typed his question.

_SimontheSmartOne: __How did you find me?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ My family helped, Aunt Brittney helped the most though_

Simon couldn't help but laugh at this.

_SimontheSmartOne:__ Brittney, help?_

_MarinetheFunChipette:__ Yeah_

_**"She must be nervous"**_ Simon thought seeing how she gave short answers occasionally.

He noticed that a message popped up saying that his colleagues were ready for their video conference.

_SimontheSmartOne: __Marine I have to go, can I call you?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __My name is Marnie and yes you can._

Simon mentally slapped himself. She had told him earlier her name was Marnie, yet he still had just called her Marine.

_SimontheSmartOne: __What a great start I called my daughter the wrong name! What's your number?_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __It's alright Marine is my nickname. And my number is 398-742-9015_

Simon scribbled the number on a note pad he had at his desk just in case.

_SimontheSmartOne: __Alright I'll call you as soon as I can_

_MarinetheFunChipette: __Okay, bye Dad_

Simon felt a few tears come to his eyes as he read that she called him Dad. Somehow, it felt right. And it felt even better to type his next message.

_SimontheSmartOne: __Bye daughter_

Simon glanced at the message about his meeting then clicked the button ignore.

He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Marnie's number.

It was only a couple of moments before someone answered. "Hello Marnie Miller"

Her voice was just like Jeanette's, just as he had hoped. "Hey Marnie, you sound just like your mother."

"Hi dad" Marnie's voice came from the other end.

As soon as he heard that word, dad, he knew he had to see his daughter.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At Uncle Alvin's and Aunt Brittney's" Marnie's voice replied.

**"_Great my daughter will be killed before I get to meet her" _**Simon thought.

"Alvin's, you're at Alvin's" Simon asked shocked as he began looking up bus schedules to Alvin's house.

"Yeah I would have stayed at Uncle Theodore's but he has enough children to worry about." Then Simon heard Marnie giggle. It was strange because he could never remember Jeanette giggle, she just wasn't a giggly person. "Is there a problem with me staying at Uncle Alvin's?"

"No it's just I trust Theodore more" Simon replied as he clicked on a bus route.

"What are you doing?" His daughter asked.

Simon smiled as he realized his daughter had her parent's curiosity, and very good hearing.

"Checking out bus schedules" Simon told his daughter.

"Why" His daughter asked again.

"So I can meet you tomorrow," He said close to laughing "is that all right?"

"That sounds great" His daughter exclaimed at the same time as Simon's secretary Julie walked in.

She was about to speak but Simon pointed to his phone indicating he was making a call.

She exited the room for a second then came back with a white board that read,

**THEY'RE TICKED BECAUSE YOU CANCELED ON THEM**

**DO THE CONFERENCE BEFORE WE BOTH LOSE OUR JOBS**

Simon knew she had a point.

He motioned for her to leave and she quickly did so.

"Well Marnie I would love to talk some more, but I a video conference to get to, so I'll see you tomorrow." Simon said sad he had to end the conversation with his long lost daughter so soon.

"Okay bye Dad" Marnie said on the other end. Simon could tell she was close to tears suddenly.

Simon was about to hang up and start the video conference when he remembered something. "Marnie wait!" He called hoping she hadn't hug up yet.

"Yes sir?" Marnie asked and Simon felt so proud that she was polite.

"Is Jeanette, you know…happy?" He asked struggling to find the right words.

It took a moment before his daughter answered him. "Yeah Dad, she's happy. But I'd bet she'd be even happier if she saw you again"

Simon and Marnie exchanged another quick goodbye before they hung up.

Julie poked her head into the room.

"I know, I know" Simon said as he was about to start the conference.

Julie smiled. "And congrats on the daughter"

Simon looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"

"I ease drop because I care" She said before she left the room.

Simon chuckled as he finally started up the conference to see three angry business men glaring at him.

"And so it begins" Simon muttered.

* * *

Jen was in a cab on her way home.

She was unsure what to do until an idea popped into her head.

"Excuse me Bert, can you pull over for a second, I need to make a phone call?" She asked the cab driver.

"You can't call from my cab?" Bert asked in a raspy voice.

"Bert please, I need to call Caroline" Jen said apologetically.

"Dr. Caroline" He asked.

Jen nodded.

"Alright just for you though Jen" He added with a smile as he pulled over to the side of the road.

Jen whipped out her cell phone and quickly dialed Caroline's number.

"Hello Dr. Caroline Anderson speaking how can I help you?" A woman's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Caroline it's me Jen" Jeanette said before she bit her lip nervously.

A delighted gasp came from Caroline. "Jen I haven't talked to you in ages" She exclaimed.

"I know, listen Caroline I was wondering if you could see me?" She asked.

Caroline Anderson was the Garden City therapist.

Not long after Jeanette/Jen moved to Garden City she began to have nightmares.

Some of them were of Simon leaving her, some were of Sammy leaving her, some of Sammy dying, and some were of her baby leaving her.

Sammy was and still is very close friends with an older couple Derrick and Caroline Anderson, so Sammy recommended Jeanette/Jen go talk to her.

So to make Sammy happy she went to go talk to Caroline. She learned that Caroline was pregnant just like she was and the two girls bonded quickly.

They become best friends and raised their children together. And it was Caroline that encouraged Jen to forget about Simon, and go out with Sammy.

Jen didn't go see Caroline much anymore in therapy at least. The last time she had gone to a therapy session with her had been when Marnie had discovered the truth about Sammy.

Jeanette continued to chew her lip as she waited for her friends reply.

"When do you want to come in?" Caroline said.

"Now" Jen said simply.

Jen could hear papers rustling then Caroline spoke. "I guess I can pencil you in"

"Thanks Caroline it's an emergency" Jen spoke nervously.

"What's up?" Caroline asked.

"We have a code blue" Jen told her.

"With or without glasses" Caroline asked urgently.

"With"

"Young or old"

"He's the same age as me" Jen protested.

"Come in immediately" Caroline said before she hung up.

Jen closed her cell phone and looked at the cabdriver. "Bert….." Jen started but he cut her off.

"Already on it Miss Jen" Bert said as he smiled wide showing off his set of yellow teeth.

Jen stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

The cab soon as they pulled up to a small house.

"Thanks Bert" Jen called as she hopped out of the cab.

She walked as quickly as she could to the front door.

She quickly opened the door and walked over to the front desk.

"Hello Kristen, I have an appointment under Miller, Jen" She told the brunette at the desk.

"Dr. Anderson told me to send you right in" Kristen said; not bothering to look up.

Jen nodded before she strolled into a vast room that had bookshelves all around the walls, with a wooden desk and a leather therapy couch.

"Caroline I'm here" Jen called as she closed the double doors behind her.

Suddenly a plump woman with blond hair in a green shirt and yellow skirt came out from the behind a bookcase.

"There you are" She exclaimed as she shut the book in her paw.

Jen's breathing was irregular as she spoke. "I need help!"

"Sit down" Caroline ordered; pointing to the chair as she sat behind the desk.

Jen sat down on the chair and buried her head in her paws. "I saw Simon again"

Caroline quickly pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "Tell me everything" She said as she straitened her reading glasses on her face.

"I bumped into him, we exchanged a few quick words, then I bolted" Jen said.

"That's it?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"It's bigger than that." She said as she stood up. "I mean I felt like I was cheating on Sammy. Who is more than I deserve. He is a great father; he's considerate, sweet, funny, an amazing kisser"

"Too much information." Caroline said.

Jen sat back down. "Sorry it's just that I don't want to feel like I'm having an affair with the guy who impregnated me, the ditched me. I spent months getting over him; no I spent eight years getting over him. I mean I wish Marnie could have a real family, that's something I never had either…."

"She does have a real family Jen. She has a father, Sammy, who is legally her father, and then she has two godfathers, one godmother, and one amazing mother. She has more than some kids could ask for." Caroline comforted her.

Suddenly a thought came across Caroline's mind. "How about we play a game" She suggested.

Jen looked at her like she was insane. "I'm having a crisis. I don't need to play a game!"

"It will get your mind off of things" Caroline insisted.

"Fine" Jen agreed.

"Good now lie down and clear your head of all thoughts." Caroline instructed.

"Done" Jen said.

"Good now I'm going to ask you a question and you'll answer the first answer without thinking" She directed again.

Jen closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright which do you like better tuna or egg salad?"

"Egg salad"

"Which genre of book is better mystery or biography?"

"Mystery"

"If a boat was sinking and you only had enough time to save one person would you rather save Marnie or the president?"

"Marnie"

"Who do you love more Simon or Sammy?"

"Sammy"

It took a couple of minutes after the words came out of Jen's mouth before she sat up with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you so much Caroline!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"No problem it's what I do. No let me take you out to lunch" Caroline said as she stood up from her seat.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"To celebrate that you have discovered your true feelings and my son finally asked your daughter out!" Caroline said as she grabbed her purse.

"Finally!" Jen exclaimed as she and her best friend headed out the door.

* * *

The Seville family watched as Marnie paced back and forth.

"Marnie he's your dad stay calm." AJ told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, and whenever I'm nervous, or thinking about something I pace" She yelled as she continued to pace.

"Guys why don't we go get some ice cream and leave Marnie alone with her thoughts." Alvin suggested to the kids.

The kids all agreed and they began to walk down the street towards the ice cream parlor without Marnie.

Suddenly a bus pulled up to the curb.

Marnie stopped pacing.

Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest as she looked at the passengers getting off.

Marnie's hopes died down when people stopped getting off the bus.

She was about to turn around and stuff her face with ice cream when a munk got out of the bus.

He had on a blue shirt, khakis, and was carrying a black laptop bag.

He turned his back towards Marnie and waved to the bus driver before he drove away.

Marnie felt the butterflies come back at full force as the munk turned around to reveal he also had on black glasses. They were of course shielding his deep blue eyes.

"Are you Marnie Miller?" He asked.

All Marnie could do was nod. "Are you Simon Seville?" She asked after what seemed like forever, but it was really only a few seconds.

It was Simon's turn to nod.

Marnie felt tears come to her eyes no matter how hard she tried not to cry.

"Dad!" She finally cried out as she ran towards him.

Simon bent down and Marnie ran into his open arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck before she started crying.

Simon rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shh Marnie it's alright, I'm right here." He whispered into her ear as he felt tears coming to his own eyes.

The rest of the Seville kids arrived at the spot where they left Marnie to find her crying in a stranger's arms.

David looked at his cousins. "What the heck happened while we were gone?"


	8. She's Coming To Visit!

**A/N: **Here's chapter eight! This isn't the longest chapter or the best, but I promise the next one will be great! I don't own AATC, but I do own the OCs!

**MadFCaliburn-** I know. It's one of those times when all characters suffer. I do feel more for Simon though.

**Fighter54- **Thanks for the ideas! Surprisingly, a lot of your ideas are what's really going to happen, I won't tell which ideas though! XD

**jeanette alcantar miller- **You have to remember they have never really met their Uncle Simon before...

**lakeeyia- **It was an emotional chapter. Don't worry about it!

**Daddy'sGirl123-** You're right! You'll have to read to find out!

**Dark Angel Danielle Seville**- You'll have to read!

**peaceluvandchipettslolz-** Any new comer is welcome!

**DorkAndProudOfIt-** Thanks!

**aquaray8-** A lot of surprises are going to come her way, but I think there will be even more surprises for Simon!

**IWubtheChipmunks-** She won't meet Simon for a couple more chapters!

**SimonsChipmunks-** I tried to add it in the same chapter so I would have a title to be honest! I though you would react that way to Jeanette, she does deserves to be punched! That's one of my favorite parts in that chapter! Of course I had to add a bit of humor! I'm glad you like this story so much!

**jeanettemillerthechipette-** Thank you!

**Secretary Squeaky-** Thanks! I didn't think this story was so beliveable, I find that hard to believe, lol! I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon!

**On with the story...**

* * *

The adults came back to the kids.

Alvin looked closely at the man hugging Marnie. "Simon is that you?" He asked.

Simon looked up from his newly found daughter; surprised to see his brothers and their wives.

He let go of Marnie and stood up. "Hey guys" He said nervously.

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed as he ran and hugged Simon.

"Hey Si, where have you been the last twelve years?" Alvin asked with a grin.

"Wait, so this is our Uncle Simon, this is Marnie's dad?" AJ asked as Theodore let go of Simon.

"Somehow I imagined him to be somewhat cooler like Marnie" David said earning him a glare from his Uncle Simon.

Marnie laughed and Simon smiled at her. He looked at her puzzled for a moment before asking, "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Yeah, glasses make me look dorky. I prefer contacts." Marnie said like it was no big deal. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"It's just that I don't like contacts, and neither did your mother." Simon told her.

"What are you talking about? Mom wears contacts all the time! She only wears her glasses at home, or when she's out of contacts" Marnie exclaimed.

Simon sighed. "Your mom has changed. When did she start wearing contacts?"

"Well I think it was when people started asking me why my eyes are blue. She wears those colored contacts so people won't ask about you. But I'm not going to get into it" Marnie explained.

Simon nodded slowly. "Alright why don't we all take a walk?" He suggested; wanting to know more about the love of his life and his daughter.

"I like the sound of that!" Marnie said as she took her father's hand as he grabbed a suitcase with his other.

The family began walking down the street together; like they had never been apart.

* * *

"Marnie I'm home!" Jen said as she walked into her home.

Her lunch with Caroline ended quickly because Caroline's husband called to say that their mischievous triplets were nowhere to be found. So Caroline left early to go see what all the fuss was about, while Jen went home to see Marnie.

Shelly came bounding up to Jen and waved her tail excitedly.

"Hey Shelly" Jen greeted the dog as she rubbed behind her ears.

"Marnie, where are you?" She called to the almost empty house.

She walked into her kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

Jen picked it up and began to read…

_Dear Mom, Sammy, Uncle Bartley, or whoever else finds this note,_

_I'm sorry but I have to know who I am. I know there is something fishy going on about my mom's past, and I think my father has something to do with it. I found an Eleanor Miller's address, and I think she can answer my questions. She lives in the city, so that's where I'm heading. I won't be gone too long, just long enough to find out what's going on. I hope you understand._

_Sincerely,_

_ Marnie S. Miller _

Jen couldn't believe what she was reading.

She leaned back against the wall and ended up sliding to the floor.

Still shocked she grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed Cody's number.

* * *

The Sevilles had been walking in the local park for about ten minutes and Simon had learned a lot more about Marnie, and Jeanette.

He learned that Marnie's favorite color was blue, like him, and unlike her parents she had a knack for trouble.

Jeanette had changed a lot. Apparently she was still klutzy, and couldn't cook, but now she was a marine biologist.

There was one nagging thought in the back of everyone's mind though. How much had their Jeanette really changed?

"So is there anything else about your mom I should know?" Simon asked almost jokingly.

Marnie stared uncomfortably at her feet. "Well you should probably know…"

She was cut off by three chipmunks shoving their way through the Seville family and grabbing her by the arms.

Each one of them was wearing a tan trench coat. The smallest was wearing a green hat, the tallest was wearing a blue hat and back glasses, and the medium sized one was wearing a red cap and aviator glasses.

They all kept their heads low so they could barely see their faces.

"Miss I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The smallest of the three spoke with a hushed tone.

Marnie looked at them like they were insane. "Let me go!" She ordered.

The three didn't listen.

The tallest grabbed Marnie and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put her down" Simon yelled at the three.

They still didn't listen. The smallest one and the medium began walking briskly with the tallest right behind them; still carrying Marnie.

"Put her down" Her family cried at once; about to attack the three boys.

Marnie began kicking and hitting the guy who was carrying her. "Put me down" She yelled.

The medium sized one stopped walking. "You heard her; drop her" He said to the tallest one with a sly grin.

The tallest one did what he was told and dropped Marnie.

She fell to the ground and looked up to see the three chipmunks looking down at her.

Alvin had to hold back AJ, Bailey, and some of the other kids.

The middle one chuckled and shook his head. "Marnie, Marnie, Marnie, what are we gonna do with you?"

Marnie's eyes widened in realization and a huge grin came across her face. "Guys is that you?" She asked as she jumped to her feet.

"Marnie!" The boys said as they hugged her.

The Seville family all exchanged confused looks.

Marnie stepped back from the boys and put her paws on her hips. "Take off those awful disguises." She ordered.

The three boys took off their coats and hats to reveal Dylan, Cody, and Matthew.

"I can't believe you came!" Marnie squealed as she threw her arms around Cody's neck.

Cody hugged her back tightly. "I missed you too much" He said.

"Don't we get hugs?" Matthew asked causing Cody to glare at him.

Marnie let go of Cody and chuckled. "Of course you do Matt" She said before she hugged the chubby chipmunk.

She then let go of Matthew and turned to Dylan. "Hey D, do I get a hug?" She asked.

"Fine one hug" Dylan said.

Marnie threw her arms around him. "I missed you guys so much" She said.

"Don't get all mushy on me" Dylan groaned.

"Who the heck are they?" Bailey asked her older sister.

"I have an idea." AJ said causing her cousins, uncles, aunts, and parents to look at her.

"So when do we get to meet your old man?" Dylan asked.

Fear suddenly came across Cody's face. "Do we have to?" He asked nervously.

Matthew nodded in agreement. "Momma has said some pretty nasty stuff about your dad Marnie"

Marnie looked at them. "What has she said?" She asked.

The Sevilles all looked at Simon. AJ, Lizzy, Bailey, David, and Jeanie all took a step back from their uncle. Beatrice and Annabelle on the other hand ran behind their parents' legs.

"Guys he isn't going to hurt you" Alvin said.

"Just to be sure" David said.

"Shh!" AJ hissed as she pointed to their cousin and her friends.

The younger children all ran off to a nearby playground, leaving just the adults, AJ, and Lizzy.

Dylan looked at Marnie. "To put it nicely, she said that your dad is a no good, lying, cheating, umm, bad man, who deserves to rot in, umm, dirt." He said trying to keep it clean.

Marnie raised her eyebrows at him.

Dylan sighed. "She said some other things, but this is a family place."

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Guys where did your mom get the idea that my dad is like that?" She asked.

"Marnie, she got it from your mom" Matthew said nervously.

"Jeanette said that about me" Simon muttered in shock.

Marnie paused for a moment before speaking again. "Oh well! C'mon!" She said as she grabbed Cody's paw and began dragging him with Dylan and Matthew tailing behind.

Marnie stopped in front of her family and the boys stood beside her. "Everybody these are my best friends Dylan Anderson and Matthew Anderson." She said pointing to each boy as she introduced.

"Ah hem" Cody said.

Marnie turned and glared at him. "I'm getting to you." She said harshly before she turned back to her family.

"And this is Cody Anderson, my boyfriend." Marnie said as she took Cody's paw in her own.

"Your boyfriend." Simon repeated in shock as the rest of her family looked from Marnie to Cody.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Seville." Cody said nervously as he stuck out a paw.

Simon eyed him suspiciously as he shook his paw.

They waited for Dylan and Matthew to shake but their attention was elsewhere.

"Marnie who is this?" Dylan asked as he looked at AJ with a goofy grin on his face.

"Amanda Joy, Amanda Joy Seville. Call me AJ." She said as she put out her paw.

Instead of shaking her paw Dylan grabbed her paw. "Dylan Anderson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said before he kissed her paw.

AJ blushed faintly and giggled. "The pleasure is all mine."

Alvin looked like he was about to punch Dylan in the face while Brittany was holding him back by his arm. "Alvin" She hissed.

Matthew cleared his throat nervously as he looked at Lizzy. "And you are" He stuttered.

Lizzy looked down at her shoes. "Elizabeth Julia Seville, call me Lizzy" She said trying to hide her blush.

"Julia, like Julia Child?" Matthew said gaining some confidence as he thought about one of his favorite chefs. Lizzy looked up at him and he lost it again. "Sorry I…" He began but Lizzy cut him off.

"You know Julia Child?" Lizzy asked amazed.

"Who doesn't?" Matthew exclaimed.

"I don't" Dylan and AJ said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" AJ said as she pointed to Dylan.

Dylan smiled sweetly at her. "I guess I do" He said causing her to blush again.

"Down lover boy" Marnie said as she grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her cousin.

"Thank you" Alvin mouthed to his niece causing Brittany to hit him.

"You welcome" Marnie mouthed back to him.

Cody rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's behavior when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. "Hold on I have to take this" He said before he pulled out his phone and began walking away from the family.

"Hello" He said into the phone.

"Cody, thank goodness you're alright. Your parents are worried sick about you and your brothers" A familiar voice said from the other line.

"Ms. Jen is that you?" He asked.

"Who else would it be?" Jen exclaimed.

"Sorry, so why did you call me?" He asked; afraid of the answer.

"Cody, please tell me that Marnie isn't in the city." Jen begged from the other end.

"Okay, Marnie isn't in the city" Cody lied.

"You're lying" Jen said.

"How did you know?" Cody asked.

"You're a terrible liar." Jen said.

"Alright fine she's in the city. In fact, Sammy sent us to find her and make sure she's okay." Cody said.

"I'll get him later. What matters is Marnie, is she alright?" Jen asked.

Cody looked over at Marnie who was trying to get her family to like his brothers. "Yeah she's fine. She's been staying with family."

Jen was silent for a couple of moments. "Has she met Simon?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, even I've met Simon. I don't think he likes me too much." He added the last part as he saw Simon glare at him.

"Don't worry Cody, you already have mine, and Sammy's blessing. You don't need that scum bag's blessing too" Jen told him.

A grin formed on Cody's face. "Thanks Ms. Jen"

"No problem, now can I speak to my daughter?" Jen asked.

"Sure hold on one moment" He said as he walked back over to Marnie.

Simon gave him another glare and Cody tapped Marnie nervously on the shoulder. "Marn your mom's on the phone"

Everyone looked at him bugged eyed.

Marnie sighed. "I knew this was coming." She said as her shaking paw grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mom, what's up" She said nervously.

"MARNIE SAMANTHA MILLER, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! RUNNING OFF TO THE CITY! I CAME HOME EXPECTING TO SEE MY LITTLE GIRL BUT INSTEAD I FOUND JUST A NOTE TO TELL ME YOU LEFT! YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Jen's voice erupted from the cell phone.

Everyone started at the phone shocked.

Marnie rolled her eyes as she put the phone back up to her ear. "Mom I'm fine, and the guys are here…"

"WHICH REMINDS ME PUT THIS ON SPEAKER SO I CAN GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND TOO!" Jen's voice yelled.

Marnie didn't argue. She put her phone on speaker.

"Hello Ms. Jen." All three boys chorused.

"You don't have to yell Mom, everyone can hear you." Marnie said.

"Very funny young lady. I just wanted to say that you boys should be ashamed of yourselves. Your father has the whole police force looking for you, and your mother is going crazy looking for you!" Jen said.

"Going, I thought she was already there" Dylan whispered to his brothers.

"I heard that young man." Jen said.

Dylan looked at the phone shocked.

"Well thanks for calling Mom! We'll call you later, when you've calmed down. Don't worry I'm fine in the city with your family." Marnie said.

They all heard Jen let out a deep breath. "Marnie you could have just talked to me about it. I know I'm sensitive about my past but I have good reasons."

"I know Mom; I shouldn't have been so nosy." Marnie said and the three boys looked at her amused.

Jen laughed from the other end. "Marnie you have been nosy since the day you were born. You were the one who found out about your Uncle getting married after he started acting suspiciously."

Simon looked at his brothers. They just shrugged.

Marnie giggled. "Who do I get that from?" She asked.

"I've always blamed that trait on your father." Jen said.

Alvin and Theodore looked at their brother and Simon looked at the phone like it was crazy.

Marnie and the guys laughed. "You blame everything on him!" They exclaimed.

Jen laughed. "I guess I do." She paused for a moment. "Marnie I want you to know that I'm catching the next flight out of Garden City Beach to the city." Her tone became much more serious.

Simon's face broke out into a grin. His Jeanette was coming back.

"Really Mom?" Marnie asked shocked.

"I've been talking to Caroline over lunch, and we agreed that I need to face my past." Jen said confidently.

"You talked to mom, how ticked is she at us?" Dylan asked.

"Oh she's absolutely,"

"Mom" Marnie interrupted in a warning tone.

"Ticked off, I was just going to say ticked off." Jen said innocently.

Marnie rolled her eyes.

After a moment of silence Marnie spoke again. "I love you Mom, forever and always." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you too Marnie, forever and always" Her mother said before the line went dead.

Marnie handed the phone back over to Cody and Brittney and Eleanor went to go round up their children.

Alvin whispered something in Simon's ear and Simon nodded in approval.

"Hey Marnie" He said.

Marnie looked at him. "Yes sir?"

"Would you like to meet your Grandpa Dave tomorrow?" He asked.

Marnie staggered backwards and Cody held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'll take that as a yes" Simon said with a grin.

"You bet!" Marnie exclaimed as she wriggled out of Cody's clutch and hugged her father.

The rest of the family came back and joined them as Marnie let go of Simon.

Dylan looked at AJ. "Hey AJ you want to go get that soda?" He asked.

AJ looked at her mother. "Can I Mom?" She asked.

Alvin was about to say something but Brittney beat him to it. "Do you have your cell phone?" She asked.

AJ nodded.

"Go ahead" Brittney said.

"Thank you!" AJ exclaimed.

Dylan took her paw in his and they began walking only to be stopped by Marnie.

"You better watch it Anderson" She said as she pointed in between his eyes.

"I will Marn" He said before they walked around her.

"Can we join them Daddy?" Lizzy asked.

A smile appeared on Theodore's face. "Why not"

"Thank you Daddy!" Lizzy squealed.

Matthew slowly took her paw in his causing David to go, "Ooo"

"Shut it" Lizzy hissed before she and Matthew began walking towards their siblings/cousins.

Alvin looked at Marnie concerned. "Why did you threaten Dylan?" He asked concerned.

"Well he's sort of a, well he always, he's know for, umm, Mom describes him as an Alvin" She finally said.

Alvin and Brittney exchanged looks.

"And an Alvin is apparently a womanizing prankster." Cody explained.

Marnie looked at her Uncle and Aunt. "You want us to go with them?" She asked.

"Yes" Alvin said.

"Can we Daddy?" Marnie asked sweetly.

"Go ahead" Simon said as he glared at Cody.

"Thank you" Marnie said as she threw her arms around Simon in a hug.

Simon hugged her back for a moment before she pulled away.

"Let's go catch your brothers before they make complete idiots of themselves again" Marnie said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Cody said as he held out his paw for Marnie.

Instead, Marnie suddenly took off running. "Race ya!" She called over her shoulder.

Cody began racing after her. "That's no fair!" He called.

"Life's not fair! When are you going to learn that Anderson?" Marnie shouted.

"Watch your tongue Miller!" Cody yelled back.

"I can't believe I just met my daughter and she already has a boyfriend" Simon said.

"I can't believe she's yours and Jeanette's daughter. I mean she doesn't bore me to death; she's actually interesting." Brittney said.

Simon glared at her while Alvin wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I just know you and Marnie are going to have so much fun tomorrow."

Simon looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked

"Well tomorrow you get to explain to Dave that he has a twelve year old granddaughter" Alvin said cheerfully before he removed his arm.

Simon groaned as he remembered about introducing Marnie to Dave. "Tomorrow will be interesting."


	9. I'm Going After Her

**A/N: **Hey guys how long has it been? Well I'm giving you guys a special treat since this might be my last update for awhile (I want to focus on my other stories). This chapter is like twice as long as a normal chapter. And it's a big one! I'm really pumped! It's pretty HUGE!I mean this is probably my favorite chapter. The song in case you're wondering is "My Girl's Ex-boyfriend" by Relient K. Oh and remember Bartley that I mentioned earlier, he appears in this chapter. I love that guy (you'll see why)! So please as always R&R! And I'm thinking of deleting my story "Never Say Never", I'm just drawing blank on it for some reason.

**MadFCaliburn- **That is on everybody minds isn't it? To be honest I didn't even mean to put that Jen said it until the last moment.

**aquaray8- **Awww! I love that this chapter made your day. You don't really see Dave's reaction in this chapter, but it will be in the next.**  
**

**REBD- **Simon will date some one else, but not for awhile!**  
**

**Simon wanna be- **I took a look at it and I'm positive that it was Brittney who nodded in agreement.

**peaceluvandchipetteslolz- **I'm glad you liked it.

**Simon wanna be- **Thanks! I try to get rid of as many errors as possible**.  
**

**Simon wanna be- **I loved making people think things are true that aren't really true! I do it often!**  
**

**Simon wanna be- **Thanks!**  
**

**lakeeyia- **They'll get to see each other eventually. Of course you'll have to read to find out!**  
**

**Simon wanna be-** I'm glad that you like this story. I'll try to catch as many as I can!**  
**

**Periosha- **I bet it will too!

**SimonsChipmunks- **But if Jeanette told Simon in the beginning I wouldn't have much of a story would I? And again, I didn't even mean to put that Jen said it until the last moment.

**Jeanette alcantar miller- **"Don't go all Simon on me" I'll have to remember that one! **  
**

**Dark Angel Danielle Seville- **Again if Jen told Simon in the beginning I wouldn't have a story! I wouldn't call her a b***ch in this story. She's under some pressure.**  
**

**awesome person- **I will add some fluff for them here and there**!  
**

**rfollman- **Thank you!**  
**

**simon madrigal seville- **I'm not sure yet.**  
**

**Jeanette-Miller-XxX- **Well I guess today is tommorrow. That's a bit confusing. So yes, tommorrow will come today. Again confusing. **  
**

**Dramamamapwnsall- **You'll see!**  
**

**Dramamamapwnsall- **I told you you would see! I'm happy you love this story so much!**  
**

**YourTheReasonAATCATC- **Yeah he is!**  
**

**animal lover 2143- **Dylan is a lot like Alvin! Poor Alvin, his daughter fell for someone like he was when he was younger!**  
**

* * *

Derrick Anderson was the police chief of the Garden City Police Department.

He knew everything that went on in Garden City, very few things got past him.

He was one of the first to find out about Jeanette when she first moved to town. He helped her get the paper work done when she changed her name to Jen. He also helped Sammy officially adopt Marnie as his daughter, and so many more things.

Like all of the other residents in Garden City Derrick also has an opinion about Simon Seville. When he first found about Simon ditching Jen he had his whole team thoroughly investigate him. He found out that he was currently attending Princeton.

When he asked Jen about it she said that she never told him about Marnie. She also said she explained this to Caroline but Caroline announced to the town that Simon ditched her. She also hated Simon with all her heart because in a way he did ditch Jeanette when he left for school.

Derrick tried talking to his wife but once Marnie was born Caroline hated Simon even more.

He loved his goddaughter like she was the daughter he never had and he knew Caroline felt the same way.

Derrick let out a sigh as he pushed a pile of paperwork away from him. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with all these thoughts of Marnie and his sons in the city, floating in his head.

He laid back and his chair and closed his eyes hoping to take a quick nap.

Of course that he couldn't.

"Officer Anderson, Mrs. Anderson is on line two." One of the interns Rodney said as he entered Derrick's office.

Derrick opened one eye. "My mother"

"No, your wife"

Derrick's eyes flew open. "I told you to call her Caroline" He said as he pulled his phone to him.

"Sorry Sir" Rodney stuttered before he left

Derrick shook his head as he answered his phone.

"Derrick I need to do something" Caroline's urgent voice came from the other line.

"Hello to you too" Derrick said.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry that I'm going to drop this on you but I'm panicking right now!" His wife yelled.

Derrick smiled. His wife was completely crazy, but he loved that about her. "What's up? Did the boys do something in the city?" He asked.

"No they're fine. I talked to them not to long ago. In fact they have fallen in love. Can you believe Dylan and Matthew fell in love with city girls? But that's not why I'm panicking." His wife began to sound worried again.

"Alright calm down sweetheart. What's going on" He asked as he picked up a pen and began playing with the cap.

"Jen is leaving for the city. I need you to go get Sammy and convince him to go with her." Caroline ordered.

"Why? Jen is a big girl; she can go by herself." Derrick said.

"No he needs to go with her because she might run into Simon again. Then she'll end up with a broken heart again. She needs Sammy there to help her."

"Why would Simon break her heart again?" Derrick asked. He immediately regretted asking the question.

"Because he is a no good, lying, cheating bastard, who deserves to rot in hell! Jeanette said that!" She shouted.

"Stop making up lies Caroline. Jen never called him that and you know it! Jen said Simon was a good guy; she just didn't want him to give up his dreams for her and Marnie. Do you know how hard it is for Jen to even call Simon a scumbag? It's very hard for her."

"Actually just a few minutes ago Jen talked to Cody and she called him a scumbag like she had been calling him that her whole life. " Caroline boasted.

"Because you were there and probably made her say that." Derrick said.

There was silence for a moment. "Maybe I did some persuading, but that's not the point. You have to get Sammy to go with her. Oh, and I picked up us and Bartley a plane ticket too." Caroline told him.

"Why are we going?" Derrick asked nervous about the answer.

"So we can get our sons." Caroline told him.

"And…"

"So we can meet our sons' girlfriends and their families"

"And…"

"So we can keep Simon in his place." Caroline muttered.

"There it is" Derrick said as he ran his paw through his hair.

"Derrick you know I think of Jeanette as my younger sister. And she was crushed when Simon left. She cried herself to sleep, had nightmares, went to therapy, and it took her about eight years to get over him. How would you feel if someone did something like that to Emily? Would you forgive them easily?" Caroline asked referring to Derrick's sister who is around Jeanette's age.

Derrick sighed. "Yeah I guess I would feel that way too"

"So are you going to go talk to Sammy?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'll talk to him"

"Thanks sweetie. I'm sorry but I have to call Ernie and get a cab. Did you know Bert doesn't work this time of the week? Bye!" The line went dead and Derrick hung up the phone.

Derrick thought for a moment. He knew his wife could be completely wrong about things at time, but he thought she was right this time.

He knew Jen needed support. And he knew the only people who would truly give her the support she needed right now. Her family would. Her Garden City family would support her in whatever way she needed.

* * *

"Be careful with that Bartley!" Sammy scolded another chipmunk.

Bartley looked at him like he was crazy as he held a picture frame. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Jen's only photo of her family. It's very important to her" Sammy explained as he grabbed the photo out of Bartley's grasp.

Bartley was a tad shorter than Sammy. He was wearing and orange visor, shorts, and a white shirt. Like Sammy, he looked like your typical beach munk.

Bartley rolled his eyes as Sammy dusted off the photo of his girlfriend, her sisters, and their mother.

"If it's so important, why did she leave it here?" Bartley asked.

"She didn't want Marnie to find it" Sammy explained as he set the frame in a box.

"So now that Marnie found Jen's birth family all of this junk can leave our apartment?" Bartley asked as he picked up a stuffed animal.

"Pretty much" Sammy replied as he began going through tapes. He looked up at him and smiled. "That's Marnie's Bitty Boo. It was her favorite stuffed animal. He helped her get through therapy, nightmares, potty training…"

"Ewww!" Bartley cried out as he threw the stuffed animal into a box.

Sammy chuckled as he picked up one of the tapes. "If you think that's gross wait till you see the live show" He said evilly as he waved the tape for Bartley to see.

Bartley picked up a pillow and threw it at Sammy. "I would never watch that. Marnie may be my goddaughter and I love her to death, but I would never watch that."

Sammy caught the pillow in his other paw and set it on the couch before he went back to the tapes.

"It's Huggsy the Penguin!" Bartley suddenly squealed as he picked up a stuffed penguin.

Sammy stopped what he was doing and looked up at Bartley. "I remember every stuffed animal Marnie has ever had and she never owned a penguin named Huggsy"

Bartley hugged the penguin closer to him. "Who said the penguin was Marnie's?"

Sammy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on packing.

Bartley placed Huggsy the Penguin on the couch and looked around. His gaze fell on the small velvet box that belonged to Sammy. "I can't believe you're proposing to Jen" He said.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday I was introducing you two" Sammy said with a chuckle.

Bartley laughed. "I bet I didn't make the best first impression."

Sammy's eyebrows shot up. "Do you remember what happened?"

Bartley shot him a look. "Why don't you just remind me?" He asked sarcastically.

Sammy shrugged. "Sure"

_***Flashback***_

_"Sammy I'm home!" Bartley shouted as he entered their apartment._

_He stopped frozen on the spot. _

_Sitting at their kitchen table was Jen eating a piece of pizza._

_"Good morning you must be Bartley" She greeted him cheerfully._

_"What the heck are you doing?" He asked her._

_Jen looked shocked. "What?" She asked._

_"Oh I'm sorry, who the heck are you and what the heck are you doing?" Bartley asked again as he walked further into the room._

_"Jen I got that novel.." Sammy started to say as he walked out of his room but stopped when he saw Bartley. "Hey Bart, you're home. How was the night shift?" _

_Bartley turned to Sammy. "Who is she?"_

_"Bartley this is our new roommate Jen Miller, Jen this is Bartley." Sammy introduced._

_Bartley didn't take his eyes off of Sammy. Jen shrugged and began eating her pizza again._

_"She's eating my pizza" Bartley said._

_"Bartley I know it might be difficult but…" _

_"That's my pizza" Bartley interrupted his roommate._

_"We could share the pizza" Jen suggested._

_Bartley turned and looked at her shocked. He bent down so he was right in front of her face. "Bartley doesn't share food!" he bellowed._

_Sammy grabbed the back of Bartley's jacket and pulled him a little ways away. "Dude, be nice. Her boyfriend ditched her and she's pregnant" He hissed._

_Bartley looked back at Jen. "You're the knocked up teenager who just moved to town?"_

_Jen's bottom lip quivered before she broke into tears._

_Sammy rushed to her side and whispered something in her ear. _

_He then stood up and pointed to a door on the other side of the apartment. "Bartley go to your room" Sammy ordered._

_"But…" Bartley began to protest. _

_"Now! Before I post a new roommate wanted ad in the newspaper!" Sammy yelled; scaring Jen as he did so._

_"Fine but I'm taking my pizza" Bartley said as he grabbed the pizza box and marched off to his room._

_***End Of Flashback***_

Bartley glared at Sammy. "It wasn't exactly like that"

Sammy laughed. "Yeah it was. I still can't believe you were that dramatic."

"You threatened to kick me out." Bartley said.

"All roommates have threatened to kick each other out at least once." Sammy said as he placed one cardboard box on another.

"Bert and Ernie have never threatened to kick each other out" Bartley objected.

"Yeah they have" Sammy replied.

"No they haven't. Sure Ernie gets on Bert's nerves sometimes but he would never threaten to throw Ernie out." Bartley said as he placed some novels in a box.

"It's Bert who gets on Ernie's nerves." Sammy said.

"What! Bert could never get on Ernie's nerves" Bartley said as he packed up some more books in a box.

Sammy froze form packing a box and looked at his friend. "Bartley, what Bert and Ernie are you talking about?"

Bartley looked at Sammy the exact same way. "What Bert and Ernie are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Bert and Ernie the cab drivers. They live together" Sammy said.

Bartley looked embarrassed. "Oh I'm talking about the roommates Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street. It was on this morning."

* * *

Marnie ran her fingers through her hair. She was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a plum dress that had a black velvet band under the chest and ruffled sleeves and her gold sandals. Her hair was naturally wavy so she just left it down for now.

She ran her hand through her hair again wondering if she should do anything with it.

"Will you stop doing that you look fine" Cody told her.

Marnie was in AJ's bedroom with AJ, Dylan, Cody, Lizzy, and Matthew.

Dylan and AJ were playing go fish, while Matthew and Lizzy were talking and Cody was watching Marnie get ready to meet her grandfather.

"Got any twos?" AJ asked Dylan.

"Go fish" Dylan responded.

Marnie walked behind him and looked at his cards.

She grabbed a two from his hand and handed it to AJ.

AJ smirked as she put down four twos and Dylan scowled. "Thanks Marn" He said sarcastically.

Marnie smiled. "No problem."

Annabell came running into the room and tackled Dylan; wrecking the go fish game.

"I got you" Annabell said grinning as she sat on Dylan's stomach.

"And you ruined our game while you did it" AJ grumbled.

Annabell looked at the mess she had created and her face fell. "I'm sorry AJ"

"It's fine Ann" AJ said as she threw her cards down.

"How about we just start over" Dylan suggested as he sat back up and Annabell sat in his lap.

"Nah, let's do something else" AJ said as she lay down on her back.

"How about we just talk until Marnie has to leave?" Lizzy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement since they had nothing better to do.

"Annabell can you leave us alone for awhile?" Dylan asked the little chipette in his lap.

Annabell shook her head. "Daddy gave me ten bucks to come in here and make sure you didn't try to kiss my sister or anything like that."

"He did what" AJ jumped to her feet.

"Don't you listen? She said your dad paid her ten bucks to spy on you for him" Matthew said slowly.

Everyone except for Annabell looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well I'll pay you fifteen bucks to leave us alone and to tell Dad to mind his own business" AJ said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Deal!" Annabell exclaimed before she jumped up and ran out of the room.

AJ sat back down beside Dylan. "So what should we talk about?"

"Well earlier Lizzy and I were talking about her coming to visit Garden City sometime." Matthew said.

"We didn't talk about that" Lizzy told him.

"Yeah but I was thinking about it" Matthew told her with a grin.

"Well I think it's a great idea. Maybe she and AJ could both come and stay with me and Mom. I'm sure she'd be cool with it." Marnie said excitedly. She paused and her tone lost its enthusiasm."Or maybe I should ask Sammy, Uncle Derrick, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Bartley to talk to her."

"Who's Sammy, Uncle Derrick, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Bartley?" AJ asked.

The boys' and Marnie's eyes widened. "He's, uh, he's just a, umm, he's no one really."

"Marnie just go ahead and tell them the truth" Cody encouraged her.

Marnie nodded and took a deep breath. "Uncle Bartley is my godfather that my dad chose, Uncle Derrick is my godfather that my mom chose, Aunt Caroline is my godmother that my mother chose, and Uncle Derrick and Aunt Caroline are the guys' mom and dad, and Sammy is my mom's boyfriend and my adoptive father."

Marnie's cousins were speechless.

It took awhile before Lizzy finally spoke. "You have two godfathers"

AJ shot a look at her. "That's not important! What is important is the fact that Aunt Jeanette already has a boyfriend when Uncle Simon still loves her! And this weirdo adopted Marnie."

"He wanted me to have a father, he was in love with my mom, and he thought of me as his daughter. So he legally adopted me. And it took my mom eight years to finally get over my dad. And now she's dating Sammy. I can't tell my mom to break it off with Sammy just because I found my dad. She really loves Sammy and he loves her." Marnie explained.

"Marnie you forgot to mention that Sammy plans on proposing." Dylan piped up.

Marnie looked at him. "You know that Sammy is proposing?"

"Yeah we kind of played keep away with the ring" Matthew replied sheepishly.

"You played keep away with my mother's future engagement ring!" Marnie questioned.

"Wait you want Aunt Jeanette to say yes" AJ asked her.

Marnie folded her arms over her chest. "I do actually"

"When kids used to have fantasies about their weddings, Marnie used to think about her parents getting married." Cody said quietly.

Tears came to Marnie's blue eyes. "Everyone else's parents were married. Divorce isn't an option where I come from so I was the only kid whose parents weren't married. It wasn't fair!"

"Why isn't divorce an option?" Lizzy asked.

"In Garden City there's one baker, one fire department, one florist, one tailor, just one of everything basically. Except for a few things have more than one. A divorce lawyer just never moved to town. If you wanted to get divorced you have to go somewhere else. But everyone in Garden City is happy with their spouse. I can count on one hand how many couple have gotten divorced in Garden City." Cody said.

"Impossible" AJ declared.

Marnie nodded."It's true. My Mom works at what Garden City is known for, The Garden City Marine Biology Research Facility. She mostly takes care of sick or lost marine animals. Sammy owns a diner called Sam's Corner. It's been passed down in his family for generations. It has some of the best hot dogs ever. Everyone has a job that they love and usually they're the only ones that do that job. There are exceptions though. Wait I'm confusing myself."

Dylan sighed. "I love Sam's Corner. I had my first kiss there."

"Really?" AJ asked; a hint of envy was in her voice.

Dylan closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah Vanessa Wells" His smile vanished and he opened his eyes. "Or was it Rebecca. No maybe it was,"

"It was Miranda" Marnie, Cody, and Matthew said at the same time.

AJ and Lizzy looked at him shocked.

Marnie shook her head disapprovingly. "What are we going to do with you?" She asked.

Dylan looked at Marnie."Says the girl who has made out with half the boys in our school"

"Who has made out with half the boys in your school?" A voice asked from the doorway.

The kids all spun around to see Simon standing in the doorway.

Marnie's face turned crimson. "Hi Daddy" She said nervously.

"Your daughter has made" Dylan began but Marnie glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Marnie we have to get going soon" Simon announced not taking his eyes off of the Anderson boys.

"Be right there" Marnie said.

Simon took his time leaving the kids alone again.

"You heard him let's go" Marnie said.

"I really don't like him" Dylan said as they left the room.

"Why not?" AJ asked as she took his paw in hers.

"He went to Princeton" Dylan spat.

"What's wrong with Princeton?" Lizzy asked.

"Dylan doesn't like Princeton because he wants to attend NYU" Matthew told her as they entered the kitchen.

"You want to go to NYU?" A voice asked.

They looked in the kitchen to see Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Eleanor, and Brittany sitting at the table.

They immediately knew it was Alvin that had spoken. He and Simon still hadn't warmed up to the boys.

"Yes sir. I want to enter journalism when I'm older." Dylan told Alvin.

Alvin's eyebrows shot up. "Journalism"

Marnie nodded. "Dylan is the best reporter I know. He's the sports writer for our school's newspaper, and the lead candidate for next years editor. "

Alvin was about to say something but Simon spoke first. "Marnie, I think we better get going"

Marnie nodded and turned to Cody. "How do I look?" She asked.

Cody looked her in the eye. "You need something."

"What?" Marnie asked.

"Take out your contacts" Cody said.

Marnie looked at him confused and he motioned for her to go ahead.

She sighed and took out her contacts. "Now what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes" Cody told her.

"It won't make a difference. I already can't see" Marnie said.

"Just do it"

Marnie closed her eyes.

Cody waved his paw in front of Marnie's face and smiled contently when she didn't respond.

He then slid his black glasses off his face and slid them onto Marnie's.

"Now open" He said.

Marnie's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Your glasses" she said as she touched the glasses. Her smile vanished as she looked back at Cody. "How are you going to see now?"

"A wise chipette named Ms. Miller once told me to always have a spare, because she and her daughter could be very klutzy." Cody said as he pulled out an identical pair of black glasses out of his pocket.

Marnie smiled and threw her arms around Cody's neck. "Thanks Cody"

"Aww, nerd love" Dylan and AJ said at the same time.

Cody ignored him. "He'll love you Marn." Cody reassured her.

"Marnie ready to go now?" Simon asked.

Marnie nodded and walked over to Simon.

He placed a paw on her shoulder and led her out the door.

"Bye Marnie" her cousins and friends called.

Matthew looked at Lizzy. "Hey Lizzy, want to cook something?"

Lizzy shrugged. "Sure, what do want to cook?"

Matthew grinned. "That's the beauty of cooking Liz. You don't know what you want to cook, until you start cooking it. Or at least that's the way I am."

Lizzy looked at her parents. "Can we use our kitchen?" She asked.

Theodore nodded. "Just leave us some food to eat"

Lizzy smiled and grabbed Matthew's paw. "Let's go!"

The two left and Cody looked after them. "I think I'll go check out the library." He followed the couple out of the house leaving silence behind him.

It took a couple of moments before AJ spoke. "Hey D, want to go annoy random people in the park?"

Dylan looked at her with a huge grin. "Where have you been all my life?"

The two didn't even wait to ask the parents; they just ran out the front door.

"I like those boys" Brittney said with a smile as she watched her daughter leave.

"Matthew seems to really like Lizzy" Theodore commented while Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Alvin's eyes were glaring at the door. "If that Dylan boy tries to make a move on my daughter, I'll kill him."

* * *

Bartley let out a breath when he saw the state of one of their living room cabinets.

It wasn't as bad as the last one he cleaned out, but it still had a bunch of useless stuff in it.

He pulled out a box of greeting cards and a picture frame fell out.

Bartley picked up the frame and as soon as he saw who it was he growled.

"What's the matter Bart?" Sammy asked from the other side of the apartment.

"Look what I found" Bartley said as he walked over to Sammy and handed it to him.

"A picture of Simon" Sammy said as he looked at the photo. He set it on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen.

Bartley snatched up the photo and followed Sammy. "Dude what's the matter? You're supposed to hate him."

Sammy stopped and sighed. "That's the problem, I don't hate Simon."

Bartley looked confused. "Why not?"

Sammy thought for a moment before he began to sing. "When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts. And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out."

Bartley smiled and began singing. "Now it's haunting him with memories like a ghost. And he's so terrified cause no one else even comes close."

Sammy "He's a guy that you should feel sorry for. He had the world but he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend"

Sammy began walking to the living room. "So then, along comes me, this undeserving mess"

"Undeserving mess" Bartley sang as he followed Sammy.

"Who would believe my life would be so blessed" Sammy sang as he stopped in between the couch and the coffee table, and looked at the picture hanging above the couch. It was of Jen, Marnie, and him on the beach.

"Life would be so blessed" Bartley sang as he stood beside Sammy.

Sammy turned to Bartley."Twelve years ago when he left all that debris"

"Left all that debris" Bartley sang.

"Who would of know he would leave everything I need." Sammy sang as he looked at picture again.

Bartley put an arm on Sammy's shoulder. "He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world, but he thought that he wanted more."

Sammy looked at Bartley. "I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend" They sang before they both ran over to their pool table.

Bartley stood on one side while Sammy stood on the other. "If it wasn't for him"

"I would still be searching" Sammy sang while he pointed to himself.

Bartley repeated."If it wasn't for him"

"I wouldn't know my best friend" Sammy sang.

Bartley sang again. "If it wasn't for him"

Sammy grinned "He would be able to see"

"That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me" They sang together.

Sammy picked up the ring box of the counter and pocketed it."When she and I settle down you can bet"

"That he is going have to settle for less" Bartley sang while he drummed his hands on the pool table.

"He's someone that I would hate to be" They sang together.

Sammy jumped on a chair. "I got the girl and he's left with just the memory." He sang.

Sammy jumped off of the chair and they began singing together. "He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world but he thought that he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then; I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend."

Sammy looked and saw the picture of Simon on the coffee table. He picked it up and walked slowly to the kitchen while singing, "If it wasn't for him I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him he would be able to see, that if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me"

Sammy placed the picture on the counter and just stared at it while he got lost in his thoughts.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the picture of Simon falling to the floor and shattering.

The picture barely missed Sammy when it fell.

"Bull's-eye!" Bartley shouted.

Sammy looked to see Bartley lying on the couch, holding a slingshot.

He then looked back at the mess to see a bouncy ball on the floor near the mess.

He was about to yell at Bartley but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door, you clean up" Sammy said through gritted teeth.

Bartley nodded and ran to the closet to get the broom.

Sammy shook his head and walked over to the door. "Hello" he said when he opened the door.

"Hey Sammy, I have Bartley's pizza" A teenage pizza boy said as he held two pizza boxes.

Sammy looked in the apartment to see Bartley throwing away the shards of glass. "Hey Bart, when did you order pizza?"

"After you told the story of how I met Jen. I got hungry." Bartley said as he walked over to the door.

He took the pizza boxes and then looked at Sammy. "Can I borrow some money?" He asked.

Sammy handed Bartley his wallet before he walked to the kitchen to make sure Bartley cleaned up the whole mess.

"Keep the change Stanley" Bartley told the pizza boy as he handed him some money.

"Thanks Bartley" Stanley said before he left and Bartley closed the door.

"Two pizzas, really?" Sammy questioned him.

Bartley grinned as he set the boxes on the table. "Yeah you want a slice?"

Sammy shrugged. "Sure"

Bartley placed a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to Sammy.

Sammy just stared off into space.

"You alright man?" Bartley asked concerned.

Sammy looked at Bartley. "What if she finds him?"

"Who?" Bartley asked before he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Marnie went to the city. What is she meets Simon. I know she's met Jen's family, but she could have met him too. And then she'll want to live with him and before you know it she'll kick me out of her life." Sammy said close to tears.

Bartley stopped eating his pizza. "That'll never happen. She's your daughter. She's connected to you."

"She's not my daughter by blood" Sammy said miserably as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bartley looked at him like he was crazy. "How does blood matter. Who did you consider to be your dad when you were younger? The munk who abandoned you even though you're relate to each other by blood, or the munk who took you in off the streets and raised you."

"I only respected my birth father because he was related to me by blood" Sammy spoke quietly.

Bartley smiled. "Exactly. Marnie will always think of you as her dad, whether Jen and Marnie accept Simon into their life or not."

Sammy looked up at his friend. "Thanks Bart."

The two chipmunks hugged.

Suddenly Derrick barged into the apartment. "Sammy you have to stop," He stopped when he saw the two friends hugging. "Am I interrupting something?"

The two chipmunks jumped apart. "What do you need D?" Sammy asked as Bartley picked up his piece of pizza.

Derrick shook his head. "Jen's going to the city to get Marnie. You have to go with her for support when she meets with her family." He said urgently.

Bartley dropped his pizza in shock.

"She's going to meet up with her family; she's going to need me" Sammy exclaimed.

"I know! She's at the airport right now. Her flight leaves I like thirty minutes" Derrick said.

Sammy's paw slipped into his pocket and he felt the small box. "I'm going after her" He said confidently.

"I'll give you a police escort" Derrick told him.

"Let's go then!" Bartley shouted and the chipmunks ran out the door, slamming it behind then.

Bartley raced back into the room and picked up his pizza. He placed it on a plate and gave it a pat. "I'm sorry for dropping you. I'll be back soon, I promise" He said before he ran back out of the room after his friends.

* * *

"We're here" Simon announced as he parked in front of his childhood home.

Marnie looked at the house where her grandfather lives and let out a shaky breath.

"He'll love you." Simon reassured her. "It's me he'll want to kill."

They got out of the car and Marnie looked at him. "Why will he want to kill you?" She asked.

Simon held her paw like she was a little kid as they walked. "Your son having a daughter when they're sixteen isn't every father's dream."

Marnie rolled her eyes. "I already had that talk." She said as she remembered the awkward conversation between Sammy, Bartley, and her mom.

Simon chuckled as they reached the front porch. "Ready?"

Marnie nodded; trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. "Ready"

Simon rang the doorbell.

Marnie squeezed her father's paw tighter as she heard someone's footsteps come to the door.

The door opened and a man answered the door.

Simon smiled. "Hey Dave"

The man smiled. "Simon, is that you?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah"

Dave looked at Marnie. "Who is this?" He asked.

Simon let out a deep breath and let go of Marnie's paw.

He rested both of his paws on Marnie's shoulders. "Dave, this is my twelve year old daughter, Marnie Miller."

* * *

Caroline paced in the airport.

Jen's flight was in fifteen minutes and Sammy still hadn't arrived.

"Caroline!"

Caroline whipped around to see her husband running towards her with Sammy and Bartley right behind him.

"There you are" She exclaimed when they reached her.

She turned around and began walking briskly. The boys walked right beside her.

"I have been stalling Jen trying to slow her down." Caroline said.

"What have I told you about meddling" Derrick hissed.

Caroline stopped. "I had too. Now Sammy you catch up with Jen and convince her to let you go with her. Her are your tickets." She said as she handed each of the boys a plane ticket.

"Actually I have something else in mind" Sammy said as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid to reveal a diamond ring.

Caroline gasped. "Oh Sammy, it's beautiful."

"It was my Grandma Marnie's engagement ring. She gave it to me on the day Marnie was born. She always knew I loved Jen, and she told me that I needed to propose and let Marnie have a real family." Sammy said with a smile.

"Why didn't you?" Caroline asked.

Sammy sighed. "When the nurse first let Jen hold Marnie, Jen looked at me and told me she was lucky to have a friend like me. So I dropped the idea of proposing. Then it took eight years just to get her to agree to go out with me."

"With some help from me!" Caroline added.

"You know it might take eight years for Jen to say yes. And she might only say yes out of pity." Bartley joked.

"Why did you bring the dumbbell?" Caroline asked Sammy in a whisper.

"Why did you buy the dumbbell a plane ticket?" Sammy asked her in a whisper.

"I felt sorry for him" Caroline whispered back.

Bartley glared at them. "You know secrets secrets are no fun unless you share them with everyone"

"You need to stop watching kid shows" Sammy told him.

"I do not watch kid shows!" Bartley said defensively.

"You watched Sesame Street this morning!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Hey that show has some good messages"

"Guys!" Derrick yelled.

The two looked at him. "What?" They both asked.

"Sam, Jen's plane leaves soon so if you're going to propose you better do it now!" Caroline said as she put her paws on her hips.

Sammy nodded and looked around the airport. He caught a glimpse of a chipette with chocolate brown hair and lavender glasses.

He began running towards her with his friends right behind her.. "Jen!" He called.

Jen turned around and smiled when she saw Sammy. "Sammy what are you doing here?" She asked when he reached her.

"I need to tell you something" He said.

"What?"

"I love you" Sammy stammered.

"I love you too Sammy. Is that all because I have a flight to catch?" Jen asked.

Sammy shook his head. "No." He looked around and spotted an empty airport chair next to where his friends were standing.

He ran over to it and jumped on it. "Everyone can I have your attention, I have something I need to say."

Everyone in the airport stopped and looked at Sammy.

Sammy jumped off and walked back over to Jen. He took her paws in his own. "Jen I have always loved you." He began when he heard something.

He looked over at his friends who were gesturing for him to get on one knee.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed as he turned back to Jen.

He bent down on one knee and Jen's eyes widened.

"Jen ever since I met you, I knew you were something else. You had endured so much, and I just wanted to protect you. But you didn't need me to protect you. You're strong on your own and I love that about you. You're also smart, funny, and every obstacle that comes your way you face it head on." He said tears coming to both of their eyes. "And I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you." He let one of her paws go and used his free hand to pull the ring box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid. Jen gasped at the sight of the ring. "So, Jen Annabeth Miller, will you make me the luckiest munk in the world and marry me?"

Tears were now streaming down both of their cheeks. Jen nodded. "Yes!" She exclaimed trying to stop crying.

Sammy stood up and kissed her while everyone in the airport applauded, Derrick kissed Caroline and Bartley jumped up and down.

When they parted Sammy slipped the ring on her finger and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I love you" He told her.

"I love you too" She said between sobs.

Caroline jumped onto the chair Sammy was standing on earlier. "Attention everybody, can I have your attention please. I am happy to announce because of our meddling, the future Mr. and Mrs. Samuel P. Cobalt!"

Sammy unexpectedly scooped Jen up bridal style as the people around them applauded again.

Derrick helped Caroline of the chair and the trio rushed over to their friends.

"Alright Romeo put me down" Jen said as the airport people went back to what they were doing before.

Sammy put Jen back on her feet and Caroline hugged Jen. "You're getting married!" Caroline squealed.

"I know. Wait until Marnie finds out!" Jen said as she examined her new ring.

"She'll be happy. I already told her I was proposing" Sammy said.

"Speaking of Marnie I need to go get her." Jen said as put her head on Sammy's chest and looked up at him.

"We need to go get her. Face it Jen we're a team now. Where ever you go I go. We can think of this adventure as a pre-honeymoon." Sammy told her.

Jen sighed. "That's every girl's dream. A honeymoon in the city where I have to get my daughter and face the awkwardness of facing my old family, friends, and Simon of course."

"And your three closest friends by your side" Caroline said as she, Derrick, and Bartley waved their tickets for Jen to see.

Jen smiled. "It's such a relief that you guys there will there to support me on my pre-honeymoon."

"Jen we're your Garden City family. We'll be there to support you in what anyway you need" Derrick said.

Sammy wrapped his arms around Jen's waist. "And for our real honeymoon I was thinking Greece" He whispered the last word in her ear.

Jen's face lit up. "I've always wanted to go to Greece!"

"I know but before we go to Greece, we need to go to the city." Sammy said.

Jen turned around and faced him. "I know, so we better get on that plane"

Sammy gave her a peck on her lips. "Let's go girl"

The two held each others paws and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the gate.

"Let's go you guys" Caroline said and Bartley suddenly began crying.

Derrick patted Bartley on the back. "It's okay Bart this is a happy occasion. Garden City hasn't had a wedding in awhile."

Bartley shook his head. "It isn't that. I left my pizza back at the apartment"


	10. No Longer Mine

**A/N: **There are no excuses for not updating sooner than my own laziness. And I would like to say a huge thanks to Simon wanna be for editing this and giving me some suggestions! Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me! And of course please R&R! Again sorry for not updating sooner!

**Simon wanna be- **We're not trying to shorten it! I really didn't think about it at the time. I guess his car was in the shop and he gave his driver the day off.

**aquaray8- **It's okay if you like Sammy but still want Simon and Jeanette to end up together. I know I do! Or do I? **  
**

**rfollman- **I think she's frustrating a lot of people. Thanks!**  
**

**awesome person- **Marnie and the Anderson boys are twelve but are turning thirteen soon, and AJ and Lizzy are not too much younger than them.**  
**

**skankydanky4202- **I think I may do a sequel but I kind of have a different idea for it.**  
**

**jeanette alcantar miller- **Thanks!**  
**

**MadFCaliburn- **I understand! I think everyone is thinking the same thing! We'll have to read to find out though...**  
**

**lakeeyia- **I'm glad you're happy she's engaged!**  
**

**peaceluvandchipetteslolz- **I'm glad you liked everything. I love that song too!**  
**

**anakin- **I did!**  
**

**SimonsChipmunks- **I understand! You'll have to read to find out!**  
**

**Brellanetterrox- **It's okay! Sure why not?

**Dramamamapwnsall- **Well I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! **  
**

**IamtheMoMo- **Sure!**  
**

**roguelover321- **It's alright I'm just glad you like the story!**  
**

**Chipmunks 1 fan- **Well I hope the story doesn't go down hill now that she yes to Sammy.**  
**

**Daddy'sGirl123- **I hate thieves! One of my quotes is, "IT'S UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION, NOT STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S IMAGINATION!" **  
**

**jeanette alcantar miller- **That is one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me. Am I really your inspiration? **  
**

* * *

Dave's eyes were wide as he looked at his granddaughter.

"Come in" He managed to say as he opened the door.

Simon and Marnie stepped into the house. "Wait for us in the living room" He whispered to his daughter.

Marnie nodded and left for the living room while Simon went into the kitchen with Dave and close the door behind him.

"Simon Seville, please tell me this is some sick joke" Dave pleaded.

Simon sighed. "No Dave she's my daughter."

"You had a daughter out of wedlock!" Dave yelled.

Marnie flinched at her grandfather's yell as she sat on the couch in the living room.

Dave sighed as he rubbed his temple. "How old is she?"

"Twelve, thirteen in a couple of months" Simon told him.

Dave's head snapped up. "You had her when you were sixteen! Who is her mother?"

"Jeanette" Simon responded.

"I can't believe this! I could expect this from Alvin and Brittney, but you and Jeanette were the smart ones" Dave half-yelled. "Is this why Jeanette disappeared and you haven't been talking to us?"

Simon shook his head. "I just found out about her"

Dave sighed again. After awhile he looked up at Simon and shrugged. "Well we can't leave her in there forever"

Simon looked surprised. "You're not going to yell any more or tell me how wrong my actions were?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Simon but I can't really yell at you for something you did when you were sixteen. It's all in the past now."

Simon smiled and followed his father out into the living room.

Marnie stood up from the couch. "So you're my grandfather?"

Dave nodded. "You can call me Grandpa Dave"

Marnie felt tears come to her eyes again. She ran and threw her arms around Dave's waist. "I can't believe I have a grandfather."

Dave hugged her back. "I can't believe I have another granddaughter"

Marnie let go of Dave and smiled at the two Sevilles. "I can't believe last week I didn't even know my father now I have a dad and a grandfather" Marnie said.

"So how did your mother go twelve years without telling Simon about you?" Dave asked Marnie.

"Well Mom raised me with some help from some friends of hers. I actually found Dad all on my own" Marnie said proudly.

Dave sat down on the couch. "I would love to hear this story."

Simon nodded in agreement as he sat down.

Marnie sighed as she plopped down herself. "Fine but it's a long story"

Marnie told her whole story to her dad and her grandfather. Well, she left out the parts that had to do with Sammy, Bartley, and the rest of the Garden City Gang.

They asked the occasional question but mostly just listened intently to every word she said.

"So your mom is coming back today?" Dave clarified at the end.

Marnie nodded. "She said she'd call when she was boarding."

After the words left her mouth her phone began buzzing.

Marnie pulled out her phone and smiled. "Speaking of,"

"Hello" "Hey Mom" "Alright I'll see you then" "Love you forever and always"

She snapped her phone closed and looked up at the Seville's. "She's about to board the plane. She said she'll be here in about forty-five minutes"

A smile lit across Simon's face. "She's really coming?"

Marnie shifted in her seat. She didn't know whether to tell her father that her mother already had a new boyfriend now or later. "Later seems good" She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Simon asked her.

"Mom said to call her later" Marnie lied.

"Well you guys have a little while before you have to go to the airport and I would like to get to know my granddaughter better if you don't mind" Dave said.

Marnie grinned widely. "I would love to!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Marnie demanded as she looked around the busy airport.

"Calm down Marn, she'll be here" Dylan said.

Marnie looked at the boys. "Shouldn't you guys be looking for your parents?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "Are parents are coming?"

"We got to go find them" Dylan said in a panicky tone.

Cody rolled his eyes. "You know Dad used to live in the city and our parents are like in their thirties. They'll be fine"

Dylan grabbed the collar of Cody's shirt. "I mean we got to find them and make sure they don't embarrass us in front of you know who" He hissed.

Marnie exchanged knowing glances with her cousins while Dylan released his brother.

"We better go find them" Matthew said as he looked at Lizzy.

"See ya guys" Marnie said.

"Bye Marn, bye AJ" Dylan said before he pushed his brothers forward.

"Bye girls" Matthew managed to call out.

"Sorry about him" Cody shouted.

Marnie looked at her cousins. "So what's the deal between you two and the guys?"

A faint blush spread across AJ's and Lizzy's cheeks.

Marnie grinned widely; forgetting all about the Simon-Jen-Sammy triangle for a minute. "You guys like them don't you?"

AJ hit her cousin. "Shut up"

Brittney and Eleanor both shook their heads while they smiled, Alvin glared at the direction Dylan left, and Theodore looked oblivious to the girls' conversation.

"Well Matthew and I made banana pancakes" Lizzy said with a smile.

AJ wrinkled her nose. "That sounds gross"

Lizzy shook her head. "I wouldn't know. Dad came and got us before we could taste them. But thinking about them has made me hungry again"

AJ snickered. "You're always hungry Liz"

Lizzy glared at her cousin in the pink and red clad.

Theodore placed a paw on his daughter's shoulder. "Why don't we go get something to eat while we wait for your Aunt Jeanette?"

"I'm in" Lizzy exclaimed at once.

AJ shrugged "Why not"

"I think I'm going to stay here and wait for my mom" Marnie said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'll stay too" Simon said.

Alvin grabbed his wife's paw. "Alright we'll see you later then"

They all turned around and walked away; leaving Simon and Marnie.

Marnie looked back at the sea of people with a worried expression on her face.

"Marnie you have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who ditched her for college when she was pregnant, though I didn't know it at the time" Simon said.

Marnie had a lot of things to be worried about in her mind. Things her father didn't know. Of course there was her punishment but she was more worried about her mother and Sammy. She knew Sammy wouldn't allow her to have to rough of a punishment but her mother announcing she was engaged to another munk was completely different.

She looked around the airport until she saw a chipette wearing a purple pencil skirt, a white blouse with ruffles on the neck line, and black high heels. The chipette had brown hair that was in a neat bun, lavender glasses, and was speaking on a blackberry.

"There she is!" Marnie exclaimed as she pointed to the chipette.

Simon looked at the chipette who had turned around so he could only see the back of her.

When he saw her outfit-especially the high heels- he had doubts it was his Jeanette.

"Marnie I don't think that's…" He began but Marnie already took off towards her.

"Mom!" She cried out.

The chipette turned and her face lit up in a huge smile when she saw Marnie. She crouched down and Marnie jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much Marnie" She said.

"I missed you too Mom" Marnie replied.

Jen pulled away from her daughter. "So did you meet everyone?"

"I met Alvin, Brittney, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave…" Marnie counted off her fingers.

"And Simon" Jeanette finished for her.

Marnie nodded.

"Marnie you realize that your father did nothing wrong, right?" Jen asked.

"I know Mom." Marnie cut her off. "You just didn't want Dad to give up his dreams"

Jen smiled. "You have to admit, your father would do much better as a CEO than as a video store clerk"

Marnie giggled. "You have a point there. Speaking of Dad, you ready to see him again?"

"I don't think so Marnie" Jen said in a shaky voice.

"Mom you've gone twelve years without seeing your old life. It's the reason you've been in therapy" Marnie pointed out. "Haven't you and Sammy always taught me to face my fears head on?"

Jen smiled. "You are so much like him"

"Who?"

"Sammy and like Simon too" Jen told her as she stood up.

"Thanks, but who are talking to?" Marnie asked as she pointed to Jen's phone.

Jen gasped as she put the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry Butch, I'll have to call you back"

She hung up the phone and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did Butch want?" Marnie asked her mother.

"What kind of meat Sammy and I want at the wedding" Jen said simply.

Marnie's face split into a huge grin. "He asked?"

Jen nodded.

"And you said.."

Jen raised her left paw. "What do you think?"

Marnie squealed. "Tell me everything!"

"I will but I do want to be the one who tells everyone. Right now I need to go make your father eat his heart out though. Do I look alright?"

Marnie nodded. "Gorgeous Mom, as always"

Jen nodded as she took her daughter's paw in her own and turned towards Simon.

Simon's eyes widened as he saw his Jeanette again.

She and Marnie walked towards him.

"Hello Simon" Jen greeted.

"Jeanette" Simon said breathlessly as he looked at his long lost love.

"Actually my name is Jen now." Jen said politely.

Simon looked at her strangely. "Jen?"

"Yes?" Jen asked.

Marnie looked at her parents. "I'm going to go see if the boys found their parents"

Jeanette nodded. "Alright

Simon couldn't help but stare at his Jeanette, er Jen.

"Simon actually I do want to talk to you. About…us and…" Jen began.

"So do I" Simon blurted out; cutting her off.

Jen looked at him shocked. "Well alright. I was thinking that I could have her weekdays because I really like the school she is at and I can't force her to go to a new school. But I also can't afford to send her up every weekend. So I'm thinking you can have her long weekends and anytime you get off work feel free to come down. And holidays shouldn't be a problem since our families celebrate together…"

"Jeanette" Simon began.

"Jen" She corrected him.

Simon nodded. "Right, Jen. What the heck are you talking about?"

Jen gave him a puzzled look. "Marnie's custody of course"

"I thought you were moving back to the city" Simon said.

Jen laughed. "Why would I move back to the city? I'll come to visit of course but I'm staying in Garden City. It's my home. It's Marnie's home. All of our friends are there…"

"But what about your family? They're here Jeanette" Simon half-shouted at her.

Jen looked at Simon with a cold expression. "For the last time my name is Jen, and my daughter and I are staying in Garden City."

Simon was about to point out that Marnie is his daughter too but he was interrupted by Brittney.

"Jeanette!" She exclaimed.

The two whipped around to see Alvin, Brittney, Theodore, Eleanor, AJ, and Lizzy standing behind them.

Jen immediately ran and hugged her two sisters. "It's been too long. I missed you guys so much!"

"Duh it has" Brittney said.

"We missed you too" Eleanor said.

They pulled away from each other.

"I have some exciting news" Jen said trying to stay calm.

"What?" Her sisters asked simultaneously.

"I'm engaged" Jen said as she raised her left paw.

Brittney's and Eleanor's eyes widened as Simon's heart dropped.

The girls began squealing as they examined Jen's ring and started talking rapidly.

"You didn't tell us you were proposing" Alvin said to Simon as he and Theodore stood beside their brother.

"Because I didn't" Simon said quietly enough for only his brother's to hear.

"Congrats Aunt Jeanette" Lizzy said.

Jen looked at Lizzy." Are you one of my nieces?"

AJ nodded for her cousin. "She is one of your eight nieces and nephews. So am I. My name is Amanda Joy Seville, call me AJ, and that's Elizabeth Julia Seville, call her Lizzy"

Jen smiled. "I'm your Aunt Jen. I don't think your parents have mentioned me."

Lizzy nodded. "They do"

Jen looked at her sisters and mouthed _"Eight kids"_

"We'll discuss that later, first off what's up with 'Aunt Jen'?" Brittney asked.

"I changed my name. I'm now Jen Miller" Jen declared.

Before her sisters could comment a voice shouted, "Jen!"

Jen turned and her face lit up when she saw Sammy and Bartley headed towards them.

"Hey babe" Sammy greeted before he gave Jen a kiss on the lips.

Bartley rolled his eyes. "They still want to kiss after they made out the whole plane ride" he muttered, but no one else could hear him.

Jen laced her fingers with Sammy's and kept her gaze locked with his as she spoke to her family. "Everyone this is my fiancé Samuel P. Cobalt."

Silence came across the Sevilles. They all looked shocked-except for AJ and Lizzy- as they stared at Sammy and Bartley like they were from some alternate universe.

"Hi I'm Alvin Seville, I'm Jen's brother-in-law" Alvin introduced himself.

"I know. Jen told me a lot about you. Well all of you actually." Sammy said before he looked at Brittney. "You're Jen's older sister Brittney. I hear you have a very good fashion sense"

Brittney smiled. "Jen said that"

Sammy nodded before he turned to Theodore. "And you're Theodore, one of the greatest chipmunk chefs ever I hear"

Theodore looked away. "Well I don't know about that"

Sammy looked at Eleanor. "And I hear you are an amazing athlete and not too bad a cook yourself"

Eleanor smiled. "I don't do many sports anymore but I still do cooking"

Sammy nodded. "Well it's nice to meet all of you guys..."

"Sammy!" A voice cried out.

Sammy turned with a huge grin on his face. "Marnie!"

Marnie ran into his open arms. "I missed you Sammy"

Sammy picked up Marnie and spun her around. "I missed you too kiddo"

Marnie laughed. "Alright we missed each other; put me down!"

Sammy put Marnie down only to hug her again. "You are in so much trouble young lady"

"I know" Marnie said as she let go of Sammy.

Bartley picked Marnie up next and spun her around.

Sammy chuckled. "Oh and this is my roommate, and Marnie's godfather Bartley"

Bartley set Marnie on the ground and gave a wave. "Nice to meet you"

"There you guys are" Dylan said as he, his brothers, and their parents walked over to everyone.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "And just when I thought he was gone for good"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "What did you say about my son?"

Alvin took a step back. "You're his mother?"

"Everyone this is Officer Anderson and Dr. Anderson. The guys' parents" Marnie introduced.

"You know if I didn't promise Marnie's mom and dad I wouldn't hurt anyone I would so slap you for insulting my son" Caroline said coldly.

"Her dad?" Theodore asked.

Derrick nodded. "Yeah Sammy"

"Sammy's not her father, I am" Simon exclaimed at once.

"Actually Simon when Marnie was a year old Sammy legally adopted her as his daughter." Jen said gently.

"He what?" Simon whispered.

"Bartley, why don't we go to baggage claim with the kids?" Sammy suggested; starting to feel uncomfortable.

It took a moment before Bartley understood why his friend wanted to leave. "Sure!"

"C'mon guys" Marnie said to the guys.

"Can we go Dad?" Lizzy asked.

Theodore nodded. "Sure"

"Let's go Caroline" Derrick said as he grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her after Sammy, Bartley, and the kids.

Caroline looked at Simon with dagger eyes and slid her hand across her throat.

Simon took step back as his eyes widened slightly.

"So what do you think of him?" Jen asked with a nervous smile.

"He seems okay" Eleanor said.

"He adopted my daughter!" Simon exclaimed.

"Well I have an idea," Alvin said.

Everyone cut him off by groaning.

"Maybe we should all have dinner together. Seriously guys I'm not a teenager anymore. My plans are somewhat good now" Alvin said defensively.

"Key word, somewhat" Brittney said.

Alvin gave her a glare while Jen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Theodore asked.

Jen shook her head. "I just missed you guys and all the bickering. But anyway, I love that idea. I really want you guys to get to know Sammy. He's a really great guys and it'd mean a lot to me if you would try to accept him to the family."

Theodore gave her a comforting grin. "We'll try Jeanette. I mean Wren. No Jean. Sorry, I mean Netta…"

"It's Jen" Jen cut him off with a laugh.

Theodore chuckled; clearly embarrassed. "Sorry"

"It's alright Theo. It's been awhile. Which is another reason I think we should have this dinner. So we can catch up with each other." Jen said.

Sammy, Bartley, and Marnie came back strangely holding only one suitcase.

"Here Mom" Marnie said as she handed Jen a navy-blue suitcase.

"Thank you Marnie" Jen said.

Brittney looked at them. "Shouldn't you have more luggage than that?"

"Yeah but when we got there we remembered something" Sammy said.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"Only Caroline and Jen brought luggage" Sammy finished.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Of course"

Sammy playfully hit her and she laughed.

"Where are the Andersons?" Alvin asked seeing the Andersons were nowhere in sight.

"They're spending the afternoon together in the city" Lizzy explained.

"Maybe we should do some family sightseeing together" Sammy said jokingly.

"I think we'll have enough bonding tonight. We'll be having dinner with my family tonight" Jen told him.

Sammy shrugged. "Ok"

"Wait, we still have to find a babysitter" Eleanor pointed out. "And it won't be easy this late"

"Bartley can babysit" Marnie suggested.

The Sevilles looked at Bartley skeptically.

He just shrugged. "Well I babysit Marnie and the boys all the time so why not"

Jen nodded in agreement. "He always takes care of Marnie for me"

"He looks after our daughter?" Simon asked.

"Well yes, after all he is her Godfather" Sammy said.

"Not that this isn't great and all but don't you guys have something planned this afternoon?" AJ piped up.

Brittney looked at her sisters. "We could go shopping"

"I do need to get Sammy something to wear since he brought no clothes" Jen said.

Sammy leaned closer to Alvin. "Are they like Jen when it comes to shopping?"

Alvin shook his head. "Britt is way worse"

"God bless you" Sammy grumbled.

Alvin chuckled.

"So can we go hang out by ourselves while you're shopping?" Marnie asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Have fun you three"

"Check in at least every hour kiddo" Sammy said.

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Yes sir"

Sammy chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around Jen's waist and watched his daughter leave.

Anger boiled inside of Simon. It was as if Sammy was purposely taunting him.

"So Bartley will you babysit tonight?" Eleanor asked.

Bartley smiled. "For Jen's family, anything"

"So what's your charge?" Theodore asked.

"My what?" Bartley asked.

"How much money do you want" Sammy explained.

Bartley had a confused look on his face. "I was going to do it for free"

"You're hired" Alvin said instantly.

"Hold on" Bartley said as he held up his paws. "You can charge for babysitting"

Everyone nodded and Bartley looked at Sammy and Jen. "If you charge for babysitting then you guys owe me a lot of money"

"Bart, I've been letting you live in my apartment rent free since we were fifteen, paid for countless bills, and bought more pizza than a rocket scientist could count." Sammy said.

Bartley nodded slowly. "You're a good friend man"

"So how much do you want?" Eleanor asked.

Bartley shrugged. "I'll do it for free"

"Again you're hired" Alvin said.

"Hold on, we still don't know that much about him" Brittney pointed out.

"Don't worry Bartley is a great babysitter. I trust him with Marnie's life and mine life" Jen reassured her.

Sammy nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone started buzzing. "Hold on"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello Samuel Cobalt" He nodded his head as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Sure here he is"

Sammy held out the phone to Bartley. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" Bartley asked.

"The Pizza Palace" Sammy responded.

"And what do they want?" Bartley asked.

"You haven't called them in four hours and they're getting worried"

* * *

"So Sammy, what do you do for a living?" Alvin asked.

The group was sitting at a circular table in a local restaurant.

"I own a diner called Sam's Corner" Sammy said.

Theodore's face lit up a bit. "You own a diner?"

"Yeah it's been owed by my family for years" Sammy said with a casual shrug before he took a sip of his beer.

"When did you take it over?" Brittney asked.

"I was fourteen" Sammy responded.

Alvin choked on his drink. "Fourteen"

"How is that possible?" Eleanor asked.

Sammy sighed. "Well it's not a happy story, but my Mother died when I was about four and my dad wasn't a very pleasant person. In fact I've been starting to think my mother's death wasn't an accident like everyone said it was. But anyways, my grandparents took me in and raised me like I was their own son. Once I was fourteen I got word that my dad was in jail and someone needed to run the diner. I knew my grandparents wanted to just enjoy retirement, so I declared my independence."

While the other Sevilles looked at him with sympathy Simon had something else in mind. "What about school?" He asked.

"I still managed to run the diner and go to school somehow. But I gave up a full ride to college. My dream has always been to show everyone the Cobalts are still the best at what they do"

Simon rolled his eyes. It was obvious Sammy's sob story was only for them to feel sorry for him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked as she came back over to their table.

While Alvin, Theodore, Brittney, Eleanor, and Simon all ordered quickly while Sammy and Jen took a minute.

"We'll share an oyster plate" Sammy finally said as he handed her his and Jen's menu.

"I thought you hated oysters Jen?" Simon asked.

Jen shook her head. "Actually I love them now. Since where we live is always selling a ton of oysters, we eat them a lot."

"Yes our diet mainly consists of oysters, pizza, other seafood, pizza, hotdogs, pizza, anything I sell at Sam's Corner, and did I mention pizza by any chance?" Sammy listed.

Jen shook her head and Sammy gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back"

Jen watched Sammy as he got up from the table and left for the bathroom.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Alvin spoke up. "I like that guy"

"Really?" Jen asked as she sighed in relief.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "He seems really nice"

"You could do worse" Brittney said with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Gee, thanks Britt" Jen said sarcastically.

Simon took another sip of his beer before he spoke. "I don't like him"

Everyone except Jen glared at him.

"Well he seems to care about Jen and Marnie, so he's okay in my book" Theodore said.

Jen smiled gratefully. "Thank you Theodore"

"And he owns a diner which is also a plus in my book" Theodore added.

"But what about that story he told" Simon argued. "Do you really think that happened, or was he just trying to get you to feel sorry for him?"

"When I met Sammy I was a knocked up teenager on the side of the road. I think he felt sorry for me" Jen said.

"Is his dad really in jail?" Theodore asked.

Jen nodded sadly. "Sammy has been talking about going to find out what really happened to his mother. If anything like that happened to Miss Miller I would want to know too. Speaking of, how is Miss Miller?"

Sadness swept over Brittney and Eleanor.

"Oh no" Jen said as everything began to click.

"Hey Jen, what's wrong?" Sammy asked as he came back from the bathroom to find Jen crying.

High pitched noises escaped from Jen's mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Shh" Sammy wrapped his arms around Jen and whispered comforting words into her ear.

She calmed down a bit. "Miss Miller died"

"I'm so sorry Jen" Sammy said before Jen began weeping into his chest again.

He rubbed her back for a minute while Alvin and Theodore comforted their wives and Simon glared at Sammy.

Sammy pulled away from Jen as a slow song began to play through the speakers of the restaurant. "Want to dance?"

"Sammy, no one else is dancing" Jen pointed out.

Sammy held out a paw to her. "I didn't ask anyone else to dance with me, I asked you"

"You're insane" Jen told him as she wiped her eyes.

Sammy had a lopsided grin on his face. "But you love me"

Jen shook her head as she accepted his paw. "And when you figure out why I do tell me"

Simon watched with envy as Sammy and Jen walked over to an empty area of the restaurant, wrapped their arms around each other, and began swaying to the music.

"Could you be anymore rude to him?" Eleanor exclaimed to Simon.

Simon clenched his paws and growled, "I'm going to hurt him"

"I don't think getting your tail kicked is the answer Si" Alvin told him.

Simon looked back over to the couple to see that Jen was clinging to Sammy's shoulders as she cried again. Even from a distance Simon could tell Sammy was comforting her.

Sammy shook his head in frustration as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Brittney asked.

"I have to go back to the office. I just remembered I have some unfinished work I need to get done" He replied through clenched teeth before he briskly walked to the exit.

He looked over his shoulder one last time to see Sammy wiping the tears off of Jen's face and murmuring something to her.

Simon sighed before he left the restaurant without another glance back.

* * *

"So you just left without even saying goodbye!" Simon's assistant Julie exclaimed.

Simon stopped pacing at looked at her. "Well what would you have done?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "I would have kicked his butt for stealing her. But that probably wouldn't work for you"

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"Well you can't sign my paycheck if you're dead" She explained.

Simon grimaced. "Remind me why I'm talking to you about this?"

"Because you have no one else to listen to you" Julie replied simply as she picked up a magazine.

The phone started ringing outside of Simon's office and he looked at her expectantly.

"You want me to get that?" She asked not bothering to look up form what she was reading.

"That would be nice" Simon said irritated.

Julie slid off the desk and left Simon's office while he collapsed in his desk chair.

"Simon Seville's office, Julie speaking. How may I help you?" He could hear Julie ask.

"It's Jen" Julie hissed as she poked her head back in the room.

"Tell her I'm not here" He ordered.

Julie nodded and left the room. "Yes Mr. Seville has already left early but I can give him a message"

Simon waited only a couple of moments before Julie came back into his office and slammed the door behind her. "You promised your daughter you would take her to the museum then bailed on her!"

His eyes widened as he remembered Marnie asking him if he would take her to the museum today and he told her he would. "I completely forgot"

"You're lucky your daughter is so forgiving!" Julie exclaimed.

Simon sighed again. "What exactly did Jen say?"

"She said she that she and Marnie were both disappointed you didn't show but Marnie insisted that the first time she goes to a museum she wants you there, so they didn't go."

"She's never been to a museum before." Simon repeated. "God I feel awful. What else did she say?"

Julie pursed her lips. "You should feel awful. But she also said she feels like you two didn't get to catch up as well as she wanted to, so she wants you to meet her at the Ripple Pond tomorrow to talk about things. What is the Ripple Pond?"

Simon smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "It's a pond Jen and I used to study and do our homework at. It was our place. I asked her out there, we had our first kiss there, that's where we first told each other we love each other there..."

"You can stop there" Julie interrupted.

Simon glared at her before his gaze rested on the photo of Jen he hadn't got rid of yet. Part of him wanted to smash it to a billion pieces but the other wanted to hold onto it. Keep it as long as he could.

"I really messed up" He whispered as he stared at the photo.

Julie looked up from her magazine. "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't left Jen when she was still Jeanette things would be different. If I never left we would've raised Marnie together. If I never went to Princeton we would be a real family. And there definitely would be no Sammy or Garden City. She would still be my Jeanette. And I know I should just accept it already and move on with my life. And try to make sure I have some custody of Marnie." Simon said as he picked up the photo; tears coming to his eyes.

"Sorry I zoned out." Julie apologized. "Accept what?"

Simon continued to stare at the photo as he spoke. "Accept that she's no longer mine."

* * *

**A/N: **Was it worth the wait? And I have on my profile. "Who should Jen/Jeanette end up with in I Need To Find You?" Simon is currently in the lead!


	11. Expired Lemon Juice?

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. It's not the most exciting chapter. But it gets us one step closer to the end. Which I guess will be a really sad thing when we get there. But for now, here's your reviews...

**dragon132- **But who said the poll would be the final decision? Well Alvin only has three girls who he is very over protective of. While Theodore has three girls and two boys. **  
**

**rfollman-** Everyone wants Jen to be Jeanette and for her and Simon to be together.

**Chipmunks 1 fan- **That's an idea. No problem!**  
**

**amddude- **I don't think Simon will get that violent and I don't think Jeanette is a bitch.**  
**

**IAmtheMoMo- **A lot of people feel that way.**  
**

**TinkerBell658- **Yeah I feel bad for the poor guy too. **  
**

**SimonsChipmunks- **I'm glad you loved it.

**MunksEttesAndCountryMusic- **Well we don't want you to die.**  
**

**lakeeyia- **I'm happy to help!**  
**

**Simon wanna be- **You're a great editor! Well in Caroline's defense she pretty much hates everyone she doesn't know. **  
**

**Simon Seville- **I feel bad for him.**  
**

**drkseeker233- **I did!**  
**

**peaceluvandchipetteslolz- **That would be a good ending but I already have one figured out.**  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacquelin- **I might do that.**  
**

**Sexybrittanymiller- **Well here it is!

* * *

"Mr. Seville, your car's here" Julie told Simon as she stepped into his office.

Simon looked up from his computer. "Is it 11:00 already?"

"Yes sir, are you nervous?" Julie asked.

Simon nodded; his fingers frozen on the keyboard. "A bit."

"Just go and win her back. Or demand custody of your little angel." Julie told him.

Simon stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's just hope Sammy doesn't make a guest appearance."

Julie smiled. "Don't worry. I know you can convince her you are the guy for her instead of Sammy and then Jen will forget all about Sammy."

Simon nodded. "I think I can do that."

"I know you can, now get out of here" Julie said pushing him out of the office.

Simon walked out of his office towards the elevators when a man stopped him. "Hey Mr. Seville, are you going to meet up with Jen?"

Simon turned back to the direction of his office. "Julie!"

Julie's head poked out of his office. "Yes Simon?"

"Who else did you tell?" Simon asked.

"Just Keith." Julie answered.

"And?"

Julie sighed. "And maybe the interns, the other assistants, and a few of the marketing team."

Simon narrowed his eyes. "My office tomorrow."

Julie stepped out of the office and nodded. "Yes Mr. Seville."

Simon turned around and marched off to the elevator.

After Simon disappeared in the elevator Julie turned to Keith. "I can't believe you got me in trouble!"

"I did not!" Keith exclaimed.

"You did too!" Julie argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The receptionist rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pair of earplugs. This could last awhile.

* * *

Simon tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on Jeanette. She said she would meet him at 11:30 according to Julie and it was already 11:50.

He heard some footsteps and turned to see Jen heading towards him. Unlike yesterday she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

She smiled brightly at him as she sat down beside him. "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with my wedding planner, and she wouldn't let me go."

Simon's eyebrows rose. "You have a wedding planner already. You got engaged yesterday!"

"My matron of honor immediately stepped up and offered." Jen said with a laugh.

"Brittney or Eleanor?" Simon asked.

Jen shook her head. "Neither. Caroline is my matron of honor. I asked her on the plane ride over here."

"You asked her instead of your sisters?" Simon asked.

Jen nodded. "Caroline has always been like a sister to me and everyone else."

"I think she hates me."

Jen laughed. "Caroline hates everyone who isn't from Garden City at first. She despised me when I first moved to town. She would always glare at me when she saw me. But now we're best friends and she's planning my wedding."

Simon nodded. "So have you figured out a date yet?"

"One month."

"One month!" Simon repeated.

Jen nodded again as she smiled with a distance look in her eyes. "One month."

They were silent for a moment as they stared at the pond before Jen spoke up. "So many memories here."

"I know." Simon replied as he looked at the water. "So why did you want to meet Jen?"

"I felt that we didn't get to meet up properly." Jen said as she turned back to him. "So what do you think of Marnie?"

"She's incredible. I can't believe she's my daughter." Simon said.

Jen smiled. "I feel that way every day."

"I can't believe she was born when I was sixteen even more though." Simon muttered.

"Simon we were a couple of kids. We thought we were careful when we got carried away that night. I mean condoms only work 98% of the time and birth control pills even fail sometimes." Jen pointed out. "I know I wouldn't trade that night for anything else in the world."

Simon smiled. "Nor would I."

They were silent for a couple more moments before Simon spoke up, "Listen Jen, I'm sorry I missed the museum with Marnie…"

"No I'm sorry. I should have told you about Marnie instead of running away." Jen interrupted him.

Simon took her paw in his and gave her a small smile. "I forgive you Jen. It's all in the past now."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. But I do want to ask you a favor." Jen began.

He gave her paw a small squeeze. "Anything for you Jen."

"Well we were looking over wedding details this morning and we realized that one thing was missing. And I know we aren't as great friends as we were before I left but you have always been there for me. So I wanted to know if you would," She paused for a moment before she continued, "give me away."

Simon's eyes widened. "You want me to give you away?"

Jen nodded. "I could ask Derrick, or Sammy's grandfather, or even Dave, but I want you to."

Simon looked into her eyes. She was wearing contacts instead of the familiar frames that Simon was used to. Her chocolate curls were in a loose bun, strands framing her face. He stared into her eyes seeing the hope in them. He knew he could never say no. "I would be honored."

Jen flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Simon. I wouldn't want anyone else to give me away."

Simon hugged her back, inhaling the lilac scent that was her. Deep down inside him he knew he could never give her away. How could he? He loved her with his whole heart, yet she was with Sammy. A guy who-as much as Simon didn't want to admit it- didn't seem as bad as Simon wanted to see him.

Jen pulled away from him and smiled brightly. "I can't thank you enough."

"Believe me Jen, it's nothing."

"It is something to me." Jen insisted.

Simon looked over at the pond. "I've really missed this place."

Jen scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have too."

"You know what I missed more?" Simon asked as he placed his arm around her.

"What?"

"You." Simon told her.

She snuggled closer to him. "That was a very cheesy thing to say Simon Seville."

He kissed her temple. "But you loved it."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Jen said with a laugh.

Simon looked at the girl in his arms and forgot all about Sammy, Garden City, and everything else-even Marnie- that wasn't Jen.

He buried his nose in her hair as she laid her head on his chest. Her slow breathing filled his ears as he closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for at least ten more minutes until Simon's eyes flew open as a phone began ringing.

"Sorry," Jen apologized as she pulled out her phone. "Hello Jen Miller, how can I help you?" "Are you serious?" She asked sitting up. "I have to change but I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Who was that?" Simon asked feeling colder without Jen snuggled next to him.

"Caroline found a place to buy my wedding dress today. No bridal salons in Garden City, I'm afraid." Jen said as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

Simon nodded. "Of course, because you're engaged to Sammy, and you're getting married in a month, so of course you'll need a wedding dress."

Jen stood up and looked at him. "Are you alright Simon? You seem down."

"I'm fine Jen," Simon said standing up. "You want me to walk you to your car?"

Jen smiled as she took his paw. "I'd like that. But I do have one more favor to ask you."

* * *

"I told you not to touch it." Simon scolded.

Jen's favor was one Simon would never have accepted if he knew what it was. While Jen left to go pick out her wedding dress with her sisters and Caroline, Simon's brothers took Sammy somewhere to welcome him to the family, Derrick went to visit his sister, and The Anderson boys, Marnie, AJ, and Lizzy all went to the movies by themselves (much to Alvin's displeasure). Jen's favor turned out to be hanging out to Bartley, though Simon thought it'd be more like babysitting. Much to his surprise, it wasn't like babysitting that much.

"I didn't know it had teeth!" Bartley cried out as he held his hand tightly.

Simon chuckled as he shook his head as he headed towards the fruit section of the world market Bartley dragged him to.

Bartley followed him cursing silently to himself.

Simon picked up a bottle of lemon juice and looked at the expiration date. "Hey Bartley, this lemon juice expired three months ago."

He looked over at the chipmunk that had moon eyes. "Hide me!" He hissed as he hid behind Simon.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

Bartley peered out from behind Simon. "See that chipette in the orange shirt and jeans?"

Simon looked and saw a chipette throwing an apple in the air and catching it before she set it down and did the same thing with another apple. "Don't stare at her." Bartley growled fiercely.

"I never thought you would be afraid to talk to a girl." Simon said.

Bartley rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid to talk to chipettes. But that chipette happens to be my ex-wife. And, oh my god she's coming over here."

The chipette walked over to them looking behind Simon at Bartley. "Is that you Bartley?"

Bartley stepped out from behind Simon. "Hey Kate"

Kate threw her arms around Bartley. "I can't believe it's you Bart. It seems like it's been forever."

Bartley hugged her back. "I've missed you too Katie Cat."

Katie let go of him and turned to Simon. "Who's your friend Bart? He looks like he should be on one of those weird lawyer commercials."

Bartley laughed. "Kate this is Simon Seville, Simon meet Kate Jennings."

Simon stuck out a paw. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied as she shook his paw.

"Expired lemon juice?" Simon held out the lemon juice bottle to her.

Kate shook her head. "Thanks but I'm good."

She quickly turned to Bartley while Simon put the bottle back down. "So what are doing these days?"

"Nothing much. I'm still in security, mostly do the night shift. What about you?" Bartley asked.

"I'm a vet here in the city. I work with the humane society." Kate said.

Bartley smiled. "That was always your dream job."

"Kate!" A voice called.

"I'm over here!" Kate called back.

A man in a suit appeared from behind some shelves. "There you are."

"Hey you." Kate greeted.

The man approached the group and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Oh Bartley this is my fiancé Todd, Todd this is Bartley and his friend Simon." Kate introduced.

Simon saw Bartley's face fall. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. Simon knew that was the same look he had on his face when he found out about Sammy. The look when you find out the person you love is about to spend the rest of their life with someone else.

Todd held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Back at ya." Bartley replied sourly keeping his paws to himself.

Todd withdrew his hand and turned to Kate. "Sweetheart we better be going home. My parents are expecting us soon."

Kate nodded obediently. "I'll meet you at the checkout counter. Just give me a few moments."

Todd glared at Simon and Bartley for a moment before he kissed Kate. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye love." Kate told him.

Kate sighed as she watched him leave. "He's perfect."

"Hate him." Bartley muttered.

Kate gave him a puzzled look. "Did you say something?"

"I said he seems like a real catch." Bartley said with what Simon could tell was a phony smile.

"He is. I met him a couple years ago at a coffee shop. His law firm is right next door and it was near the clinic where I was working." Kate said. "So what are you doing here in the city anyway? If I remember correctly, Bartley was rooted down in Garden City."

Bartley chuckled. "Well Sammy and Jen got engaged..."

"Oh my gosh! He finally asked her!" Kate squealed.

"Yeah he did. Jen wanted to see her family and spread the joy so they came here and I tagged along for support."

Kate was grinning from ear to ear as she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. "Give this to Jen. I want to meet her family and of course see that diamond ring. Is it the same one?"

Bartley nodded as he accepted the card. "Same ring as the one he was going to propose with the day Marnie was born."

"Did she find out…?"

"That Sammy's not her dad, yeah. She actually met her birth dad a couple days ago." Bartley told her.

Kate nodded. "Well it was great seeing you again Bart and nice to meet you Simon. I better find Todd before he gets worried I'm cheating on him."

She hugged him goodbye and Bartley looked like he was trying to hold onto her forever as he closed his eyes and held her tightly.

He reluctantly let go of her and kissed her cheek before she waved a final farewell and left to find the lawyer.

Bartley watched her leave like he was a puppy being abandoned by its owner.

"What's the story with her?" Simon asked.

"I met her when I was in the first grade and she stole some of my animal crackers. We had been best friends ever since. I knew her before I knew Sammy. When we were teens it was just the three of us. We called ourselves the 'The Three Munketeers'," He chuckled at the memory, "When Marnie was five we were trying to set Sammy and Jen up so we went on a road trip. Kate and I got drunk and we woke up married. Of course I've been in love with her since we were little so I suggested we stay married,"

"But she didn't want to." Simon inferred.

Bartley shook his head. "No she wanted to stay married too. We just kept it secret that we were already married so we could date for a little while, and then do it properly. But that little nosy daughter of yours noticed something was up and began investigating. She found my wedding ring and a photo of Kate and me at the altar. So the jig was up and we spilled everything. Caroline was judgmental at first-that's normal for Caroline though- but everyone else was cool with it and figured it would happen eventually."

"So why did you two get divorced?" Simon asked confused why two people that were so in love got divorced.

Bartley sighed. "She hated living in a town where everyone knew everyone and everything. She wanted to get out, she had dreams and... and she hated being a security guard's husband. I love Garden City, I would never leave there, and I was... I am a security guard. So I let her go. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"I know how you feel." Simon muttered as he thought about the day he left for college.

Bartley looked at him. "You know I used to not get why you hated Sammy so much but now I think I do."

Simon nodded. "I'm sure he's a great guy somewhere, but I hate him."

"Let's go back. I don't want to run into them again." Bartley told Simon as he turned away from Simon.

Simon didn't bother him. He knew he wanted to think.

* * *

When Simon and Bartley got back to Alvin and Brittney's house, Jen, Caroline, Brittney, and Eleanor were the only ones who had returned home.

"Hey guys." Simon greeted as Bartley landed face flat on the couch.

Simon walked into the kitchen where the girls were sitting while Jen held the black bag her dress was in.

"Is that your wedding dress?" Simon asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No it's the queen's dress."

Jen glared at her. "Yes it's my wedding dress."

"Can I see it?" Simon asked.

"No you cannot." Jen told him.

"C'mon let me see it." Simon said as he reached towards her dress.

Jen pulled it out of his reach and giggled. "I said no."

Simon reached for it again but Jen playfully swatted his chest. "No Simon. I'm going to go put this up."

She left the room still laughing to herself as Simon shook his head smiling.

"I swear I cried when she walked out in the first dress." Caroline said.

Brittney nodded in agreement. "I remember feeling the same way when Ellie walked out in her first dress. It always gets me when I see one of my little sisters in a wedding dress."

"Guys we're home!" Alvin announced.

"Hey Al, Theo." Simon greeted his brothers as they strolled into the kitchen.

Jen walked into the room and narrowed her eyes. "Where's Sammy?"

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances.

"Oh my god you lost my fiancé, didn't you?" Jen asked.

"Well he was with us one minute but then he disappeared and we looked everywhere for him..." Theodore began but the sound of the door opening.

Sammy stepped into the kitchen. "Hey everybody."

Jen threw her arms around him. "You scared me so much."

Simon rolled his eyes as Sammy chuckled as hugged Jen back. "Sorry I had to slip away from Alvin and Theodore and take care of some business."

"What business?" Jen asked as she pulled away.

Sammy shook his head. "It's nothing Jenny, I promise."

Bartley came into the room and walked to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and turned back to Sammy. His nose wrinkled as he spoke, "Dude you smell like prison."

Jen gasped and looked at Sammy with wide eyes. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Did you see your dad?"

Sammy nodded. "Nope. What am I supposed to say to the guy who might be the reason my mother is dead?"

"You didn't need to utter a word to that guy. You made a huge step today by just going to the prison." she rested her paw on his shoulder.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks Jen."

"Hey what's wrong with Bartley?" Theodore asked.

Bartley had plopped back down face first on the couch. His paw clutched his beer as it hung off the sofa.

Simon shrugged. "He met back up with a girl named Fate or something. He's been like this ever since."

"You mean Kate?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

Simon nodded and Sammy removed Jen's paw from his arm. "I'll go talk to him."

He walked over to Bartley and removed the beer from his paw. "Hey Bart, what's new?"

Bartley lifted his head. "She's so beautiful. I swear she's even more beautiful then when she left me for the city."

Sammy rubbed his back comfortingly. "I know man, I know."

"And guess what? She's engaged to some hotshot lawyer! She's getting married! To a lawyer!" Bartley exclaimed.

Jen looked at him sympathetically. "It must be awful to be in love with someone who is engaged to someone else."

"Yeah it must be horrible." Simon told her dryly.

"We're home!"

Marnie, AJ, Lizzy, and the boys entered the kitchen. "What's wrong with Uncle Bartley?" Marnie asked.

"He ran into your Aunt Kate today. She's engaged to another munk." Caroline told them.

"He's human!" Bartley corrected her as he entered the kitchen with Sammy.

Sammy patted his shoulder. "We're leaving tomorrow dude. You won't have to worry about seeing her again."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Simon repeated.

Jen nodded. "Well yeah we have to go back to Garden City sometime. Besides, Marnie and the boys are performing in the festival this year."

"We're going to dominate!" Marnie exclaimed.

"You guys will have to see us perform." Dylan told AJ.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Alvin growled and Caroline hit him.

"Hey Bart, you want some pizza?" Sammy asked.

Bartley shook his head glumly. "No thanks."

"Italian?" Jen asked.

Again Bartley shook his head no.

"Chinese?" Marnie suggested.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to the hotel room. I'll see you guys later." Bartley said.

Everyone watched him leave silently; the garden city folks shocked when he said he wasn't hungry.

"The girls said he was a great babysitter last night." Brittney spoke up.

"Uncle Bartley is the best." Cody agreed.

"I worry about him though." Marnie said quietly.

Jen wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "He's a big boy Marnie. He can make his own mistakes and decisions. He'll be fine."

Simon looked at his daughter who looked depressed. "You know Marnie, I owe you a trip to the museum, and since you're leaving tomorrow, you want to go now?"

"I'd love that!" Marnie said cheering up instantly.

"We need to practice." Dylan muttered.

Cody rolled his eyes. "We got a month until we perform. We're on vacation. Enjoy it."

Matthew laughed. "D is like Dad, he doesn't know what a holiday is."

* * *

"Bye Dad." Marnie said close to tears as she wrapped her arms around Simon.

Simon held his daughter close to him. "Bye Marnie. Promise you'll call me when you land."

"I will. Promise you'll come see me perform." Marnie asked as she pulled away from her father.

Simon nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Bye Matt." Lizzy said as she hugged her new friend.

Matt hugged her; fighting back tears. "It was great meeting you Liz."

Dylan was about to wrap his arms around AJ in a hug when Alvin glared at him and growled lowly. He instead shook AJ's paw. "It was a pleasure getting acquainted with you Miss Seville."

"It has been a pleasure for me as well Mr. Anderson." AJ told him as she glared at her father.

"Do you have to go Jen?" Brittney asked as she let go of her sister.

Jen nodded sadly as she hugged Eleanor. "I have to. There's a wedding to plan."

"Which reminds me," Caroline began, "Flora the florist told me she'll do flowers, Baker- you know he makes those delicious cupcakes?- offered to bake your cake, and I persuaded Phil to cater."

Sammy smiled at Jen. "Sounds perfect."

"Don't get all mushy." Bartley grumbled.

Theodore nudged Derrick. "Is he still upset about Cathy?"

"You mean Kate?" Derrick asked.

Theodore nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

Derrick sighed as he looked at his friend. "I've never seen him this depressed. But when we get home we'll let him talk to the employees at The Pizza Palace. They'll cheer him up."

* * *

**A/N: **Poll i sstill going on right now it's...

Simon-21 votes

Sammy- 5 votes

Either- 3

Neither- 0

Keep voting! Though the results may not determine who Jen/Jeanette will end up with!


	12. Ask Annie

**A/N:** I've been updating this story a lot lately haven't I? Well unlike the last two chapters Simon wanna be didn't proofread this chapter. :( So I'm sorry for all errors. This chapter is all about Marnie and her wacky Garden City family. aI hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

**Daddy'sGirl123- **Well this chapter is even longer! I hate short chapters too.**  
**

**dragon132- **Thanks I love writing Simonette. But I do prefer causing them pain and suffering in my other stories more than other couples.**  
**

**MunksEttesAndCountryMusic- **Sammy wouldn't cheat on Jen. Or would he? No he probably wouldn't. **  
**

**Lakeeyia- **Well all the adults I know argue like kids. He isn't too much better in this chapter.**  
**

**Simon wanna be- **The only reason I put up the poll was because I wanted to see what my readers wanted. But I believe it is my choice in the end is it not? We all know Simon would do anything for Jen/Jeanette so of course he said yes. I wanted someone to see what Simon was goign through and Bartley was just a character for laughs in previous chapters so I decided to cause him some pain. We'll see more about Sammy's past in another chapter and hopefully more about Jen. Caroline isn't as bad as she seems**, **she just doesn't like Simon very much. Well the next chapter will show how Simon is doing. **  
**

**JordyTheChipmunkLover- **So it seems she does. **  
**

**AluvsB- **Okay!**  
**

**peaceluvandchipetteslolz- **It did, really? **  
**

**Izaackjl- **Well I'm glad you like it. **  
**

**amddude- **Hopefully she'll figure it out soon. **  
**

* * *

"Hey guys." Marnie greeted as she entered the room where the 15 chipmunks on the newspaper staff worked.

"Hey Marn." Dylan greeted from his desk. "Guess which football player will not be playing next season due to the fact that a reporter discovered he was paying a nerd to do his school work?"

"Luke Striker." Marnie said as she hung her coat on the back of her chair and sat down behind her desk.

Dylan turned his chair to face her. "How did you know?"

Marnie pulled out an issue of their school's newspaper. "I read your article this morning in the paper. How on Earth did you manage to find out that someone else was doing his work?"

"Harriet squealed." Dylan said with a proud smirk.

"His girlfriend?" Marnie asked in shock as she began going through some papers on her desk.

"Ex-girlfriend." Dylan corrected her. "Harriet was so pissed off at him for dumping her; she wanted to squeal more than anything else."

Marnie grinned. "Well it's one of the greatest articles in our newspaper's history!"

"Are you sure? This issue's gossip article was pretty well written." Cody told her from where he was filing papers.

Matthew chuckled from his desk where he was stacking cookbooks in a pile. "Oh yeah, 'Beauty and the Geek. Marnie Cobalt-Miller, one of the most popular girls in school, is currently dating Cody Anderson, king of the nerds.' I thought Jasmine did a great job with it."

"Thanks Matthew." A chipette with pin black hair and bright green eyes acknowledged as she strutted into the room.

"Yeah thanks for that Jasmine" Cody told her sourly.

Jasmine was wearing a yellow shirt, a white skirt, yellow leggings, and black flats. She sat behind a desk and pulled out a tube of lip gloss and a compact mirror; she began applying the gloss to her lips.

"Jazz, I told you about me and Cody because you're my best gal friend. I didn't tell you so you could write about it in your gossip column for the whole school to read!" Marnie exclaimed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Darling it's only Cody."

"Hey!" Cody yelled.

Jasmine snapped her compact mirror closed. "Besides the so-called most popular girl in school that every guy drools over,"

"I'm right here." Cody spoke up.

"Is dating the biggest nerd." Jasmine finished.

Marnie continued to glare at her raven-haired friend.

"Marnie just put yourself in my shoes." Jasmine pleaded. "I only had two options. Your story, or the story every gossip column writer writes for their final article of the year. Who is this year's Annie?"

"You mean Ask Annie?" Marnie asked; trying to sound curious.

Jasmine gave her a look. "No I mean Annie the Orphan Girl. Of course I mean Ask Annie! This person solves everyone's problems but no one has any idea who she is. I did all this research for the article to before you told me about your new relationship."

"Research for what?" A chipmunk with greasy brown hair asked from behind his desk in the corner of the room.

"Just stick to the weather Scott." Jasmine told him with pursed lips.

Cody sat down behind the desk beside Marnie's. "Actually I would like to know too."

"If you must know I've been reading past Ask Annie articles and past gossip columnists' articles. And there was actually one Ask Annie- well actually it was an Ask Andrew- who revealed his true identity." Jasmine said in her gossip voice.

Marnie's eyebrows rose. "They did."

Jasmine nodded before she slipped her mirror and lip gloss into her book bag and pulled out a manila folder. She flipped through the papers in the folder before she pulled out an old newspaper article. "Read this," She ordered Marnie as she handed her the article.

"Dear Ask Andrew, please tell me your true identity. I know it's supposed to be a huge secret but I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Curiosity Killed The Chipmunk." Marnie read.

"You won't believe the next part." Jasmine interrupted causing everyone to glare at her.

"Dear Curiosity, it is okay to be curious. I can tell you my true identity and I'm not afraid to do so. My name is Samuel P. Cobalt, but I prefer Sammy."

Marnie trailed off as she stared at the paper; trying to sound shocked to everyone else. She looked up at her friends. The boys were all looking at her like she was crazy while Jasmine was smirking.

"Sammy!" The Anderson boys all exclaimed in harmony.

"Isn't that your dad?" Scott asked from the back of the room.

Jasmine clenched her jaw. "No it's Marnie's butler." She muttered sarcastically.

Dylan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just ignore him Jazz. He's only a puny sixth grader."

"Beat him up for me?"

"I can't afford to get in trouble Babe." Dylan told her before he kissed her head.

Marnie was watching them confused. Jasmine was her best girl friend since Jasmine moved to town when the girls were six. Before then, Marnie only hung out with the Anderson boys. It was a change from hanging out with the boys who raced toy cars and had a knack for trouble, to a girl who played with Barbies and a knack for gossip.

Of course Jasmine was known as a heartbreaker so she had never shown any interest in Dylan. They were always bickering, and fighting over stupid things. In fact, Marnie hadn't seen Jasmine be nice to Dylan since she first moved to town.

"Marn, is there anything else in the article?" Cody asked seeing what Marnie was looking at.

Marnie shook her head and handed the article back to her friend. "No not really."

Jasmine placed the article back in the folder as a chipmunk entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He had darker fur and was wearing a black shirt, a pair of shorts, and flip flops.

"Hey Frankie." Dylan greeted as he and everyone scrambled to get to their seats.

"Everyone here?" He asked.

"Paul isn't." A chipette with curly brown hair and chocolate brown hair informed him.

Suddenly a chipmunk burst through the door holding a newspaper. "Extra, extra, read all about it!"

Frankie groaned and ran a paw through his hair. "Must you always make an entrance like that Paul?"

Paul thought for a moment. "Yeah I kind of do."

"Just sit down." Frankie ordered.

Paul sat down in the desk beside Dylan.

"I liked your article Paulie." The chipette with curly brown hair said from her seat behind Paul.

"Thanks Trina." Paul told her causing her to giggle.

He turned back to Dylan. "Nice article man. You should be lead reporter instead of me."

"Thanks but I don't think you could sports man." Dylan told him with a chuckle.

"Touché man, touché." Paul agreed. "But how did you discover that story?"

"You know the ladies can't resist the love doctor." Dylan said.

Jasmine hit him on the head as Marnie rolled her eyes.

"Okay everyone I need you attention. This is our last meeting as this year's newspaper staff and this is my last meeting as your editor. First I want to say that all fifteen of us on this team have an important job. From Paul our head reporter to Marnie who does layout. So, let's give a round of applause for everyone on the team." Frankie said and everyone clapped half heartedly.

Frankie waited for everyone to stop-which didn't take long- before he continued. "As we all know seven of us will be heading off to the upper school next year, including me. Four of us have already been accepted to the newspaper staff there, two of us have turned down their offers, and one of us was rejected. I won't give out names but I will tell you that I will be on their staff next year."

"Just tell us who the new editor is already!" A chipmunk with red hair cried out.

"Aright what you've all been waiting for. The person I've decided for next year's editor is a great person, determined, hard-working, and will do whatever it takes to get a story and make sure people want to read it. I'm really proud of the progress they've made since they first arrived here. So next year's editor is Dylan Anderson!" Frankie finished his ramble as he gestured to Dylan.

Dylan had a goofy grin on his face as everyone clapped for him-except for the chipmunk with red hair, which was looking like he was going to kill him- and Jasmine squealed in happiness before she gave Dylan a peck on the cheek.

"So to wrap up my final meeting as editor, and his first, here's D." Frankie said.

Dylan made his way to the front of the room and Frankie sat down behind his desk at the front of the room.

"Wow I don't know what to say." Dylan began. "Thanks Frankie, it means a lot you would choose me. Ever since I first joined the staff I knew I wanted to be up here one day and it's like a dream come true. So to those of you leaving good luck, and to those staying and coming prepare to work your tail off! See you guys at the end of the year."

"What's at the end of the year?" Scott asked hesitantly.

Dylan looked at Marnie who smiled and stood up. "Party at my house!"

Everyone cheered and Trina stood up with her paws on her hips. "And why on Earth would your parents allow you to have a party?"

"Actually my parents will on their honeymoon and my Uncle Bartley will be in charge. He's the one who suggested it." Marnie told her.

Trina didn't have time to retort before Frankie spoke up. "Hey and everyone remember to pack up your desks before the end of the week, you're dismissed."

Everyone began to gather their things and we're to heading out when Frankie spoke up, "Dylan, Marnie can you come up here for a second."

Dylan and Marnie went to the front of the room with their things.

"Dylan, you know what Marnie does on the paper?" Frankie asked.

"She does the paper's layout. But if you ask me she has way more potential to do more." Dylan said.

Frankie smiled. "Actually she does a bit more than that. Dylan, meet Ask Annie."

Dylan turned to Marnie. "You're Annie?"

"Yep." Marnie said. "But you can't tell anyone. It's the biggest secret of the paper. I can't even tell my boyfriend or my best friends. I did tell my parents though. And why I'm telling you secrets, I also knew Sammy used to be Andrew."

"Well that's pretty much it. You guys can go now." Frankie dismissed them.

The two left the classroom in silence. Marnie waited until no one else was around so she could turn on Dylan. "What's up between you and Jasmine?"

Dylan shrugged. "She's my girlfriend."

Marnie looked at him shocked. "What about AJ?"

"What about her?" Dylan asked as he began walking to his locker.

"You were all over her when we were in the city. She really likes you and I know you really like her too. When did you and Jasmine get together? You guys have always hated each other." Marnie said as she walked beside him.

"AJ is really cool and I like her but I've been in love with Jasmine since my uncle's funeral. She held my hand and told me he was in heaven and he would always be with me. And then I told her we hated my uncle and she became really shy and embarrassed around me." Dylan explained as he began opening his locker.

Marnie began opening her locker-the one beside Dylan's- and spoke angrily, "So that gives you no right to just dump my cousin."

"I was never with your cousin. All I did was flirt with her a little, and I bought her a smoothie. I didn't propose to her. But by the way your Uncle was acting I did." Dylan said as he began stuffing books into his locker as Marnie began exchanging things in her locker for things in her book bag.

"She really likes you. I hope you know when she comes and sees Jasmine with you she'll be heartbroken." Marnie replied coolly as she zipped her book bag and slammed her locker door closed.

She turned around and walked down the hall. She didn't look back until she was about to turn the corner. She saw Dylan walking hand in hand with Jasmine in the other direction.

She shook her head angrily before she stormed around the corner, down the hall, and didn't stop until she reached her boyfriend's locker.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

Cody sighed as he closed his locker. "You found out."

Marnie glared at him. "You knew and you didn't tell me. How long have they been dating?"

"He asked her out the night you left for the city." Matthew said from his spot on the ground as he shut his locker. His locker was the one directly below Cody's.

Marnie pursed her lips. "So he was with Jasmine when AJ fell for him."

"No actually they didn't officially get together until we got back from the city." Cody explained. "He came in right before curfew singing some old eighties love song as loud as he could. He's happy with her. But of course his relationships don't last longer than a month so you have nothing to worry about."

The three walked towards the exit. "I guess you guys are right." Marnie admitted.

Cody smiled. "Not to sound like my brother but I'm always right."

They reached the front of the school and Cody opened the door for Marnie. "You want me to walk you home?"

Marnie shook her head. "Thanks but there's another munk here for me."

The boys looked to see Sammy standing there, waiting for Marnie.

Marnie flew down the steps and into his arms. "Ready for a weekend stuck with me?"

"More like a weekend stuck with me and your moping Uncle Bartley." Sammy told her as he held her close.

"Hey Sammy." The boys greeted.

"Hey guys, where's D?" Sammy asked.

"Girlfriend." The two boys replied simultaneously.

Sammy nodded in understanding. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well we better get going back home. Kurt's probably starting to worry." Matthew said.

"Well you don't want your butler to worry about you." Marnie teased.

Cody rolled his eyes as he gave her a peck on the cheek then left with his brother down the street.

"How was school sweetheart?" Sammy asked as he took Marnie's book bag from her.

"Alright Dylan is the new editor." Marnie told him as they began walking slowly down the street.

"That's great." Sammy said. "So he knows you're Annie now?"

Marnie nodded. "Yeah he does."

Sammy stopped. "What's wrong?"

Marnie shook her head. "Nothing."

"Marnie Samantha Miller, I've raised you your whole life and I know when something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Marnie sighed in defeat. "It's Dylan."

"Is it because he became editor?" Sammy guessed.

"No it's not that. It's something else. It's kind of a long story though."

"Well we have a long walk to the diner. Care to fill me in?" Sammy said as he took her hand in his own.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do that though, it's wrong!" Marnie exclaimed as they reached the door of Sam's Corner.

Sammy opened the door for her. "I agree Marn. But this is Dylan; he's always a heart breaker."

"Hey Marnie. Want to help me with some customers?" A munk asked Marnie.

"Sure Uncle Earl. Maybe it'll get my mind off of things." Marnie said as she headed to the diner's back room and grabbed her apron and name tag.

"Rough day at school?" Earl asked.

"You have no idea." Marnie responded as she grabbed a pencil and pad. Sammy gestured to an elderly couple sitting at a booth before he went into the back with some order slips.

Marnie walked over to the elderly couple. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Viking."

"Oh hello Marnie." Mrs. Viking said.

"What can I get for you today?" Marnie asked sweetly.

"We'll have some of those world famous hot dogs your dad is famous for with a couple of cokes." Mr. Viking said. "And make sure he's the one who cooks them. No one does it better than him."

"I don't know about that. I think Marnie inherited of his skill when it comes to cooking. Her hot dogs were splendid the last time I tasted them." Mrs. Viking gushed.

Marnie blushed. "I don't think I'm as good as Sammy yet, but I'm still learning the ropes and everything."

"Sweetheart you learned the ropes when you were five." Earl hollered to her as he cleaned a table. "In fact aren't you learning how to cook lobster soon?"

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Your order is coming right up."

She walked into the back and clipped their order up. "Hey where's Uncle Bartley? He normally comes down to see me after school so we can plot what we'll do this weekend."

Sammy and Earl exchanged glances. "Marn, prepare yourself." Sammy warned his daughter.

"For what?" Marnie asked.

"Earl, will you..." Sammy began to ask.

"I'll cover for you down here." Earl interrupted him. "I've been learning the ropes here since your father first took over this place when your grandfather wanted to retire.

"Don't mention that ungrateful scumbag in front of the girl, Earl." Mrs. Viking scolded him.

Earl rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Marn." Sammy said quickly.

Marnie followed Sammy to the back of the diner and up the steps that led to their apartment. "What's wrong with Uncle Bartley?" She asked again.

Sammy pulled out his key. "Brace yourself." He told her before he turned the key and opened the door.

Marnie walked inside ahead of her father. She looked around and saw her Uncle Bartley lounged on the couch in his pajamas. Beer bottles, an empty ice cream carton, pictures, and other various objects scattered around him. He had earphones plugged into his ears and was singing loudly and off key, "When I was young, I never needed anyone. And making' love was just for days are gone. All by myself, don't wanna be, all by myself anymore. All by myself, don't wanna live, all by myself anymore."

"How long has he been like this?" Marnie asked as she felt a paw rest on her shoulder.

"As soon as we got back from the city he broke down." Sammy told her quietly.

"So he's been like this all week?" Marnie asked.

Sammy nodded. "Pretty much."

"Please tell me he took a shower." Marnie said.

"I'm afraid not." Sammy said as he grinned at the look Marnie gave him. "But c'mon I need your help in the kitchen."

He walked into the kitchen and Marnie looked from him to Bartley. "But what about Uncle Bartley? Isn't there something we can do to help him?"

"I wish there was but he just needs to get over your Aunt Kate. Then he'll be the same old Bartley, who is always stealing my money and eating any food in sight, we all know and love." Sammy said as he grabbed a cookbook.

"Fine what do you need my help with?" Marnie asked as she followed Sammy into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools.

"I'm making dinner for you and your mother tonight so I need some suggestions." Sammy said as opened his cookbook.

Marnie reached for a different cookbook when someone knocked on the door. She jumped to her feet and raced to the door. "I got it."

"Thanks for your help." Sammy called sarcastically after her.

Marnie opened the door to reveal Kate standing there. Her short auburn hair reached her shoulders and her green eyes looked nervous as she smiled at Marnie. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt, an orange scarf, and a pair of sandals.

"Aunt Kate!" Marnie squealed as she threw her arms around the chipette.

"Hey Marnie, is your dad and Bartley home?"

Marnie released her Aunt. "Umm yeah come on in."

Kate followed Marnie into the apartment and into the kitchen. Sammy glanced up from his cookbook and his eyes widened. "Hey Kate. Long time no see."

"Hey Sammy." Kate said as she gave him a hug. "I went over to Jen's work before I came here. It's about time you proposed."

Sammy laughed. "Everyone knows I would do it eventually"

"Well duh. You were always jealous when she was dating the mayor. We knew you guys would end up together." Kate pointed out.

"My mom dated the mayor!" Marnie exclaimed.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me about that guy."

Kate giggled. "So where's the Bart man?"

Sammy and Marnie exchanged glances before they both pointed into the living room.

Kate turned around and gasped when she saw Bartley.

She walked slowly over to him and gently shook him. "Bartley, you okay."

Bartley stopped howling some old love song and opened his eyes. "Kate?" He exclaimed before he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Are you okay Bart?" She asked.

Bartley pulled the earphones out of his ears and rubbed his head. "I'm fine, I think."

Kate giggled and offered him her paw.

Marnie and Sammy exchanged another glance as the phone began ringing.

"I got it!" Sammy called as he grabbed the phone. "Hello Cobalt residence, Sammy speaking."

He handed the phone to Marnie. "It's your boyfriend."

Marnie rolled her eyes as Kate's face lit up. "My little goddaughter has a boyfriend! Who is the lucky boy?"

"Cody Anderson." Bartley told her.

"Are you serious?" She squealed in delight.

"Okay I'll ask him. Bye Cody." Marie said before she hung up.

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"He wants to know if I can spend the night at his house tonight. Can I?"

Sammy continued to flip through his cookbook. "Did your Uncle Derrick or Aunt Caroline say it was okay?"

"Well no..." Marnie began.

"Then no." Sammy cut her off.

"But they're not even home yet." Marnie pointed out.

"How about we go ask your Aunt Caroline at her office? Call Cody and tell him and his brothers to meet us there. I'll go tell Earl he'll have to take over for awhile." Sammy said as he headed out the door and Marnie took the phone into her room to call her boyfriend.

"So you want something to drink?" Bartley asked.

Kate nodded. "A beer would be nice."

Bartley went into the kitchen and Kate plopped down on the couch. "This shouldn't be awkward at all." She muttered.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Cody exclaimed as the Cobalts arrived at Caroline's work.

"Sorry." Marnie apologized as the five entered Caroline's office.

Kristen looked up from her seat at the bunch. "Hi Sammy." She greeted flirtatiously.

"Hey Kristen. We need to see Mom." Dylan explained quickly.

"Go right in." Kristen said; keeping her eyes on Sammy.

Sammy pushed the kids towards the door. "Bye Kristen."

They walked inside Caroline's office to see Caroline sitting behind her desk while a young chipette sat on the couch.

"Sweetheart, he's your boss." Caroline told the girl gently.

"I know he's my boss but I love him!" The girl sobbed.

Caroline stood up from her seat and sat back down next to the girl. The girl began sobbing on Caroline's shoulder and Caroline rubbed her back comfortably. "Marcy, I'm going to tell you something about Mr. Fredrickson."

Marcy sniffled and looked at Caroline. "What?"

"All you are to him is a maid, and that's all you're ever going to be to him." Caroline told her as she pushed a copper strand of hair behind Macy's ear. "You deserve someone who loves you, respects you, and treats you like an equal. Not someone who keeps you around because you clean his house."

Marcy paused for a moment as she digested what Caroline said. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "You're right. I deserve someone who loves me. Not Mr. Fredrickson."

Caroline spotted her sons, Marnie, and Sammy standing in the doorway. She handed Marcy a box of tissues. "If you excuse me for one minute, my sons are here."

Marcy nodded as she blew her nose in a tissue.

Caroline stood up and walked briskly over to the group. "Hey Mom." The boys chorused.

"Hi boys, how was school today?" Caroline asked as she hugged her sons.

"Good." her sons replied.

Caroline smiled brightly at Sammy and Marnie. "Hi Sammy, Marnie."

"Mom, can Marnie spend the night at our house?" Cody asked.

"I don't see why not. We love having Marnie over." Caroline said.

Marnie smiled. "Thanks Aunt Caroline."

"No problem. You can go home with the boys now if you'd like. I believe you already have everything you'll need at the house."

Sammy shook his head. "I'm sure she does since she's over at your house more than ours."

"That's not true!" Marnie exclaimed.

He laughed as she hit him.

Caroline chuckled. "I better get back to Marcy. I love you boys."

"Love you too Mom." The boys chorused.

"I'll see you later Cobalts." Caroline said to Sammy and Marnie.

"Bye Aunt Caroline." Marnie said.

"See ya Caroline." He looked over at Marcy who had stopped crying and was now wiping her eyes. "And Marcy, forget about Mr. Fredrickson. I heard he asked out Flora the florist to the festival."

Marcy's bottom lip quivered and she burst into tears once more.

Caroline clenched her jaw and looked at Sammy who chuckled nervously. "This is probably why I never became a therapist."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sammy, I just made a breakthrough with her."

"Well it could be worse. At least this way you'll get more appointments with her, and that means more money." Sammy pointed out.

Caroline pursed her lips and placed her paws on her hips. "I'm in this business to help people with their problems. It's not all about the money. If it was about the money I would charge more than I do."

"Dr. Caroline." Marcy said in between sobs.

"Yes dear?" Caroline asked.

"You're out of tissues." Marcy sniffled.

Caroline rushed over to the red head and threw the tissue box in the trash before she hit a button on her phone. "Kristen I need more tissues, yesterday!"

"I'm on it Dr. Anderson." A voice came back.

Caroline nodded her head contently before she rubbed Marcy's back for a moment, and then went back to her boys.

"Well thanks to your Uncle Sammy I'll have to spend a bit more time with Marcy than I expected. So I'll have to push a few appointments back, and then when I'm finished with those do a boatload of paperwork." Caroline told her sons. "So I'll be home late tonight. But you're father said he didn't have much work today so he should be home."

"Okay Mom." The boys chorused as Caroline gave each of them a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Aunt Caroline." Marnie said.

"Bye sweetheart." Caroline turned to Sammy. "You know if you weren't marrying my best friend and if you weren't sort of a friend of mine I would sue you."

"You're joking right?" Sammy asked.

Caroline shrugged. "Partly."

"See ya Caroline," Sammy said before he walked back into the waiting room with the kids.

Kristen was searching for a box of tissues but her attention quickly turned to Sammy as he stepped up to the front desk. "Hey Sammy," She greeted breathlessly.

"Oh brother." Marnie grumbled.

"Hey Kristen, how much is on my tab for Jen's appointments?" Sammy asked.

"Remind me why you pay all her bills." Kristen asked bitterly.

Sammy chuckled. "I'm the one who put her in therapy. I'm the one who pays."

"Well aren't you sweet." Kristen told him with a giggle as she typed something on her computer.

He leaned against the desk. "I try."

Kristen's cheeks burned red as she quickly turned to her computer trying to hide her embarrassment.

Marnie and the boys were trying not to burst out laughing as they watched Kristen so flustered. Sammy himself was trying to contain his laughter.

"That would be 200 dollars." Kristen said looking back up at Sammy.

Sammy pulled out the cash from his wallet and handed it to Kristen. "Thank goodness it isn't anymore. That's all I have left."

"Well I think you shouldn't be wasting your money on a girl who is completely mental." Kristen told him. "But anyway, what are you doing tonight."

"I'm spending it with my 'mental' fiancée." Sammy replied.

Kristen pursed her lips. "I heard you two got engaged."

"Well it is all over town. Caroline's mouth has been running a mile a minute since we've returned home." Sammy said.

"No I read it in the wedding announcements. For once there's more than one announcement. Yours and Katie Jennings's. "

Sammy nodded. "I haven't seen it yet. I bet Jen has though."

"Hey Sammy, can we wait outside for you?" Cody asked as he and his brothers we're trying not to die laughing at Kristen flirting with Sammy.

Sammy looked back at the kids. "Sure thing." He turned back to Kristen. "This won't take too much longer will it?"

"It depends." Kristen giggled twisting a lock of her brown hair.

A buzz went off and Kristen pressed the button. "Kristen where are the tissues!" Caroline's voice erupted.

"Tissues right. Coming right up!" Kristen said as she grabbed the box of tissues. "I'll be right back."

Kristen scurried into the other room as Sammy shook his head.

"Lord, help me." Sammy muttered as the kids left Caroline's.

The boys burst out laughing as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Guys it isn't funny." Marnie said.

"Yeah it is Marn." Dylan managed to say in between laughs.

"Another woman being in love with my dad when he is marrying my mom in less than a month is not funny." Marnie told them.

The boys stopped laughing and froze.

"What?" Marnie asked.

"You called Sammy your dad." Matthew said.

It was Marnie's turn to freeze. She had often called Sammy her father after she found out he wasn't. But now it was a bit different. She had met Simon. He was her real dad. "Did I really call him Dad?"

"Well it's not that big of a deal." Cody said quickly.

"But I called him my Dad, right?" Marnie asked again.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah you did Marn. But you've called him Dad before. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is." Marnie said before she sat down on the steps leading to the door. "Is it wrong that I feel closer to Sammy than my birth father?"

The boys exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"When I was with my dad I felt almost no connection. I felt like I couldn't open up to him like I can with Sammy. Remember when those kids were teasing me because my parents weren't married?" She asked.

"Well technically Sammy isn't your dad." Dylan muttered.

Cody elbowed his side and nodded. "Yes we do."

"Sammy was the only one I would talk to about it. He's always been there for me. I don't think I could talk to Simon about stuff like that. It was so awkward between us. I felt like I couldn't open up, and be me around him." Marnie said as she placed her head in her paws.

"Just remember what Mom told you when you were old enough to understand how babies are made?" Dylan told her.

Marnie lifted her head. "Just because he gave some sperm years ago doesn't make him my father. It's the person who's been working his butt off to raise me my whole life."

"Maybe you should write to Annie. She's really good." Matthew suggested. "She can solve any problem."

Marnie and Dylan exchanged glances. They both couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I don't think Annie could help me Matt." Marnie said gently.

"Marnie you can't expect to have an automatic bond with him. You don't even know the guy from Adam." Cody said as he sat down next to her.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I know but he's my dad. I expected something."

The door to Caroline's office opened and Sammy stepped out. "That woman can talk. And since when did I'm engaged mean I'm single!"

Marnie stood up with a grin on her face and hugged Sammy. "I don't like her."

"You know your mother and you are the only girls in my life." Sammy said before he kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

Marnie nodded as she hugged him tighter. "I've just been thinking about how lonely you'll be without me tonight."

"Well I'll be with your mother so I think I'll be anything but lonely." Sammy told her as she let go.

"Sammy, can I talk to you about something later?" Marnie whispered.

Sammy nodded. "You know I'm all ears for you."

Marnie grinned. "I know."

"Hey Marn, you want to go ahead to our house?" Cody asked.

She nodded. "Sure thing. I'll see ya tomorrow Sammy."

"See ya later sweetheart." Sammy said.

The kids began walking up the street.

"Have fun kiddos." Sammy hollered after him.

Marnie paused and waved back at him "I will Dad!"

Sammy watched his little girl and her friends leave with a smile on his face. The word 'Dad' ringing in his ears.

He still had a smile plastered on his face as he dialed the diner's number to check on how Earl was doing at the diner.

"Hello Sam's Corner, Kate Jennings speaking."

"Hey Kate, why are you answering my phone?" Sammy asked.

"Bartley is taking a shower while Earl and the rest of the employees are taking care of your customers. So I thought I'd pick up the phone. Where are you?"

Sammy looked back at Caroline's practice and saw Kristen peeking at him through the window blinds. "Right outside C's work. I'm actually being stalked. Why?"

"Would you mind meeting me at the old play ground?" Kate asked nervously.

"Why?" Sammy asked again as he began walking away from Kristen's eye.

"I need some advice and if I remember correctly, you give great advice."

"I'll meet you there." Sammy told her as he calculated the route to the park in his head.

He was about to hang up when he heard a faint whisper. "Thank you."

* * *

Sammy looked around the park and spotted Kate sitting on one of the swings. She was slowly using her feet to rock herself back and forth with her gaze focused on the ground.

"Hey Katie." Sammy greeted.

Kate looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Thanks for coming."

Sammy sat down in the swing next to her. "No problem. What do you need?"

Kate was quiet for a couple of moments as he stared at the sky. "How do you know you love Jen?" She finally asked.

"Whenever I see her, no matter how awful of a day I've had. I instantly feel like it's the most perfect day in the world because I get to spend some of it with her." He told her.

"Well what is it about her that brightens up your day?"

"Everything." He responded.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I mean specifics, but not too specific."

"Her eyes," Sammy began as he thought about Jen, "are the most brilliant shade of green. I hate it when she wears those contacts that make them a gray-blue color."

"What else?" Kate asked.

"Her smile. It brightens up anyone's day. I love how klutzy she is. She manages to trip over thin air at least three times a week." He chuckled. "She can't cook. She tries but she can't cook; not even those microwave meals."

"You're joking, right?"

Sammy shook his head as he laughed. "I wish I was."

Kate smiled for the first time. "Anything else?"

"She's so supportive. I've made more progress about my past with her by my side than anyone else by my side. Jen is an amazing mom. I mean she gave me Marnie for crying out loud. And I...I just love her with all my heart." Sammy looked at his friend. "But you know what I'm talking about. You wouldn't have promised your heart to Todd if you didn't love him."

"I promised him my heart." Kate whispered.

"Well yeah you agreed to marry him didn't you?" Sammy asked.

Kate nodded.

Sammy leaned back. "You're having cold feet aren't you?"

Kate nodded again.

"Care to tell me why?" Sammy asked.

She was silent for a few more moments before she spoke again. "You know he let me come down here to visit my family and pick up a newspaper and he'll let me come to your wedding but then Todd said I won't be allowed to come down anymore. I haven't even seen my sister yet."

Sammy shrugged. "Flora is fine. Mr. Fredrickson asked her out to the festival. Which I hope you can make it to since it is a couple days before my wedding."

Kate gaped at him. "What about Mrs. Fredrickson?"

"She left him for the mayor years ago. Right after you left actually. One of the only four couples to ever get divorced in this town. She's number four of course since you're number three." Sammy said.

Kate sighed. "I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I stayed here in Garden City."

"Well you can't change the past but you can change the future." Sammy told her. "My grandmother used to always tell me that when I asked about my dad."

"Your grandmother was wise. I bet she would have never left everything she ever cared about behind." Kate said.

"Well she did when she died. But the lord had his reasons for having her join him." Sammy said sadly. "So how long are you in town for?"

"I'm leaving in about an hour. I just wanted to know how you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Jen. But I think I get it. You love her with all your heart and you would help her with whatever. Even raise a kid that technically isn't yours." Kate said.

Sammy nodded as he stood up. "You pretty much nailed it. But in my defense she's mine legally."

"But you adopted her after you fell for Jen." Kate argued.

"I wasn't in love with her yet." Sammy objected.

"Sam, I was there. You fell for her so hard." Kate said.

"Fine I had a small crush on her. Happy?"

"Uh-huh. A small crush is what I felt for Bartley in high school. You were in love with her!" Kate exclaimed.

Sammy rolled his eyes. "If I said I was can we drop this argument?"

"Sure. Just admit you loved Jen before Marnie was born." Kate challenged.

"Fine I developed a crush on Jen the moment my eyes first saw her. It grew over time and after one month of living with me I was in love with her. Happy?"

Kate smiled in victory. "Content."

* * *

Jen entered her house surprised to find the door unlocked.

She looked around cautiously as she slipped out of her high heels.

"I told you not to leave your key under the mat." A voice behind her said.

Jen jumped around to see Sammy chuckling at her with two wine glasses in his paws.

"I hate you." She said as she took a glass from him.

"I love you too." He said.

She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Well our daughter is at a sleepover so I thought I would make one of my favorite girls dinner." Sammy told her.

"So you broke into my house." Jen accused him as she took a sip of wine.

"Ah, but I used a key." Sammy pointed out.

Jen laughed as she sat on the couch. "So you did."

"Alright I'll go check on dinner, you can turn on Dateline." Sammy told her.

"You hate Dateline." Jen said.

"But you love it." Sammy said before he headed into the kitchen.

Jen smiled as she turned on Dateline NBC.

"Hey Sammy," Jen called after a few minutes.

"Yeah?' Sammy asked from the kitchen.

"Where's my spare key? I want to put it back under the mat." Jen said.

Sammy walked into the living room. "I'm not letting you put it back in such a predictable place. If we didn't live in such a safe town you would already be robbed by now!"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Well when we move into our new house you can hide the key but for now I'm putting it under the mat."

"We're getting a new house?" Sammy repeated as he sat next to Jen on the couch.

She snuggled up closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "This house is too small for Marnie, Shelby, and me. Once you move in and if we ever have any more children it would just be cramped."

"We're having more children? Didn't we screw up Marnie enough? Do we really want to put another kid through our parenting methods and our crazy friends?"

Jen laughed. "I don't think we screwed up Marnie. Besides Marnie needs know there are crazy people out there besides herself and her parents."

"So you want more kids?" Sammy asked seriously.

Jen looked into his eyes. "If you want more kids."

Sammy smiled at her. "If you want more kids Jen, I want more kids."

She rested her head on his chest. "So we're going to have more kids?"

He buried his nose in her neatly pinned up hair. "Yeah I guess we are."

"I love you Jen." He told her after a few moments of silence.

"I love you more." She murmured.

"Impossible." He whispered back.

* * *

**Poll Update: **Simon- 24 Sammy- 7 Either- 3 Neither- 0

Keep Voting!


	13. Pops, Not The Cereal Though

**A/N: **Hey everybody! It's so sad to say but there's only two or three chapters left in this story. The poll is still going on so vote if you haven't already! I'm sorry for any errors! Please R&R!**  
**

**amddude- **I'm not going to give anything away. Simon's issues weren't totally resolved but who knows if they will ever be?**  
**

**Dragon132- **Yeah he is. Just like another chipmunk in red we all know (and most of us) love!

**Daddy'sGirl123- **Thanks!**  
**

**- **Which chick are you talking about Kate or Kristen? But I don't think Simon would leave Jen for either of them. But Jen might leave Sammy for Simon.**  
**

**mrs. alvinseville- **I think you're the only reader I've heard from that's rooting for him.**  
**

**Dramamamapwnsall- **Well them make up your mind!**  
**

**Jesusloveskids59- **Thanks!**  
**

**JordyTheChipmunkLover- **They're pretty crazy. She'll be ticked alright. True, but Marnie still feels like she should have a stronger connection. It seems they still do. Oh yeah she would! I've sorta been making it up as I go but i have the last few chapters all planned out.**  
**

**peaceluvandchipetteslolz**- Marnie and the boys are twelve. I don't think they'll be doing anything like that.

**crumbs900-** Well if he knew I wouldn't have much of a plot. Thanks!

**On with the story...**

* * *

"Hey Simon," Julie hissed from his office doorway.

Simon looked up at her from his computer. "Did you get…"

Julie held up two folders before he could finish. He gestured for her to come in. She shut the door behind her quickly.

Simon smiled knowing the folder contained the results of Sammy's background check.

"Anything on him?" Simon asked.

"The guy's clean." Julie told him.

Simon sat up straighter. "Nothing? Not even a speeding ticket?"

"It's hard to get a speeding ticket when you've never owned a car." Julie told him as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"He's never owned a car?" Simon repeated.

Julie shook her head. "None were registered to him."

Simon sighed. "So what did you find on him?"

"Well his mother died when he was four. When he was six his father sent out a missing person report but it turned out he ran away to his grandparents. His father was arrested for drug possession and child abuse. There was no proof he actually abused Sammy, but since his dad was an alcoholic the grandparents won anyway. He was emancipated from his grandparents when he was fourteen so he could take over the diner that's been in his family since his great grandfather first started it." Julie read.

"That sob story was true!" Simon exclaimed.

A sly smile appeared on her face. "Not exactly. Turns out, Sammy's father is out of jail. He has been for at least nine months."

"You know where his dad is?"

Julie shook her head. "Nope."

"Anything else?" Simon asked obviously displeased with the results.

Julie looked back at the file. "He has one child, Marnie Cobalt-Miller, and he was sued."

Simon perked up. "He was sued?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Sammy's dad had a sister. Their father gave the restaurant to Sammy's dad instead of his sister Barbra. When Sammy took over, Barbra's son Ethan sued him for the diner. He obviously lost though."

Simon sighed again. "What about Caroline?"

Julie looked up at him. "Remind me why I had to check her out?"

"She's the mother of the boy who is dating my daughter." Simon lied quickly.

She gave him a skeptical look. "We both know that's a load of bull so what's the truth?"

"I just want to know what her problem is!"

Julie shook her head sadly. "Have you ever had anyone hate you?"

Simon remained silent. She shook her head before she flipped open another file. "A couple speeding tickets, an assault charge or two that were later dropped, but no murder charges or anything like that."

"What about her past?"

"It's much more interesting than Sammy's, I'll tell you that." Julie said. After a couple moments of Simon staring at Julie waiting she spoke up, "You want me to tell what happened to her?"

He nodded. "That would be nice."

"Well, her mother, Theresa, was in a commune until she met Caroline's father, Clyde. She ran away from the commune and they got married then later had Caroline. When Caroline was six they had her little sister Tori. Theresa ran away with Tori two years later claiming Clyde was becoming abusive. Clyde ended up getting custody of both of the girls. Social services ended up taking Caroline and Tori away when Caroline was fifteen when a neighbor reported Clyde was drunk and hurting the girls. The girls were separated. Then Caroline went on and received her degree in psychology from UCLA, married Derrick Anderson, and has three sons."

"What happened to her sister?"

"Doesn't say." Julie replied as she laid the folders on the desk.

"Mr. Seville, someone is here to see you." The receptionist voice came from the intercom.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"A Mr. Derrick Anderson, he claims he knows you."

Simon stopped for a moment. What did Derrick want from him and why did he come all the way up here from Garden City.

"Mr. Seville?"

"Send him in." He said.

Julie looked at Caroline's file. "Derrick Anderson is Caroline's husband, right?"

He nodded in response as Derrick entered the room. "Hey Simon. Jen was right; you do live high on the hog."

"Thanks Derrick. Have a seat." Simon said as he gestured to the seat beside Julie. He sat down and the three were silent until Simon broke it, "So do you have a reason for coming here or did you just decide to pop in?"

Derrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Actually Sammy sent me."

Simon's eyebrows rose. "He what?"

"He asked me to bring you some things." Derrick said.

"Okay, where are they?" Simon asked confused.

"Outside." Derrick replied.

Simon nodded slowly. "Can you go get it?"

"It'll come when it's ready."

Julie looked at Simon like Derrick was crazy.

A knock on the door caused all three to turn.

"Marnie?" Simon asked surprised.

"Hey Dad." Marnie greeted as she ran to Simon. He hugged her closely as Julie and Derrick watched them with smiles.

They pulled apart and he smiled at Marnie. "You're wearing glasses."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm out of contacts."

Her hand quickly flew her mouth before she lowered it slowly. "Sorry I thought I was going to be sick."

"You want to tell your dad he was right or shall I?" Derrick asked with a smirk.

Marnie rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him later."

"What?" Simon asked as he looked between the two blankly.

"Sammy has a rule about getting a hot dog from a street vendor. He claims that they cook the meat wrong and it's a disgrace. I wanted to prove street dogs are fine so I asked Uncle Derek to buy me one. He reminded me of Sammy's rule and now I wish I listened to him. That thing was horrible. Just like Sammy described it!" Marnie exclaimed.

Derek chuckled. "You sound more and more like your dad every day."

Marnie smiled. "I think that's what scaring Mom." She turned to Simon and her face lit up in remembrance. "I almost forgot." She grabbed her bag she had discarded when she hugged her father and pulled out a folder. "Sammy told me to give this to you."

He accepted the folder and opened it up to see color coded calendar. "Did your mother do this?"

"Nope, Sammy did. He did want me to also tell you it's just a rough draft." Marnie replied as she sat on the arm of Derrick's chair.

Simon's eyebrows rose again. "Sammy did this?"

"Mom taught him a lot about computers. She actually has a side business teaching people about computers. I will admit I had to help him a bit on this one." Marnie explained.

Simon scanned the calendars. They were a schedule for where Marnie would stay. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw many weekends where Marnie could come and stay with him. He passed the folder to Julie. "Can you check this with my schedule?"

"Of course boss." Julie replied as she stood up and walked out of the room. She poked her head back in. "It was nice meeting you two. Simon has barely shut up about his little girl lately."

"Thanks, he talked about you too." Marnie said with a smile.

Julie narrowed her eyes. "Is that true or are you just trying to be nice?"

Marnie shrugged. "A little bit of both."

"I like you kid." Julie told her before she left.

Marnie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she smiled. "Hey Dad, do you mind if I go meet up with AJ and Lizzy for some lunch?"

"Not at all. I'll get off early and we'll do something together." Simon said.

"Sounds great!" Marnie exclaimed as she grabbed her bag.

Derrick stood up to leave. "I better go see my sister. I'll meet you outside this building at five o'clock. No later."

"Yes sir, Uncle Derrick. And thanks for bringing me." She said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem kiddo, call me if you need me."

"I will." She said before she hugged her father. "I'll see you soon."

He gave her a quick squeeze. "I'll call you when I get off work."

"Okay, bye guys." She said before she left the office.

Derrick stood silent for a moment while Simon went back to work. "You know he must really like you."

"Excuse me?" Simon asked.

"Sammy." Derrick clarified. "He only gets a couple days when it's just him and Marnie. Today was supposed to be one of those days. He must think you're a good person if he gives up one of those days with his little girl and gives it to you." On that note, he left to go see his sister.

* * *

"C'mon Marn, you'll love this place. It's the best hot dog place around." Lizzy said as she opened the door to a small restaurant.

"I've already had one terrible hot dog today." Marnie grumbled as she sat at a booth with her cousins.

Lizzy smiled brightly. "Oh come on you Debbie Downer. I promise this one won't disappoint." She turned around and waved to a teenage boy. "Hey Henry!"

The boy turned to her and grinned. "Hey Miss Seville, what can I get for you?"

"Three of the chef's specials and some sodas please." Lizzy ordered.

"Coming right up." Henry said.

Lizzy turned back to her cousins. "So how are the guys doing?" She asked referring to the Anderson boys.

Marnie froze. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at AJ sitting across from her. She hated being the bringer of bad news and she certainly didn't want to break her cousin's heart. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Fine, Dylan is the new editor for the school's paper."

AJ's face lit up. "Really that's great! He wanted that position so bad. I can't wait to congratulate him."

Marnie nodded silently as she avoided her cousins' gazes. Lizzy gave her a look as Henry laid three platters of food in front of the girls while another waiter gave them their drinks.

"That was fast." AJ commented.

"It helps when your dad is a well-known food critic." Henry said as he winked at Lizzy.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I'm not my father."

"Still your dad is coming here next week for the first time since we hired our new chef and actually started selling." Henry said before he left them to eat their meal in peace.

Marnie prepared her hot dog and fries like she always did back home at the diner. Marnie took a bite of her hot dog. She had barely chewed it when her eyes grew wide and she dropped the hot dog. She spit out her bite into her napkin.

"Is something wrong with your food Marnie?" AJ asked.

Marnie glared at her plate as she timidly grabbed a fry. She probably was just homesick or just imagining it, but she instantly recognized the distinct taste of the hot dog. She bit into her fry and cautiously chewed as another familiar taste hit her. Anger boiled within her but she managed to keep her composure. "Henry," She called.

The waiter turned to her. "Yes."

"Can I compliment the chef?" She asked.

Henry looked towards the kitchen. "Umm, let me go check."

"You spat out your food and you're complimenting the chef?" AJ questioned.

"Trust me." Marnie whispered as Henry reappeared from the kitchen with a full grown chipmunk.

Marnie left the booth and joined them. "Thanks Henry."

"No problem, I'm going to wait on customers." Henry excused himself.

Marnie looked at the chipmunk. He seemed so familiar. "I have a complaint about your food."

"Really?" The chipmunk's eyebrows rose.

"You stole that recipe!" Marnie accused him angrily.

The chipmunk looked furious. "Now listen here young lady, that recipe has been in the Cobalt family since my ancestors."

"No that recipe belongs to-wait, did you say Cobalt?" Marnie asked.

"My name is Samuel P. Cobalt the third. What's it to you?" The chipmunk asked.

It suddenly hit her. Why the food was just like the kind she helped cook and distribute every day tasted just like the food she had just tasted and why the chipmunk reminded her of someone. It was Sammy's father. He of course had the Cobalt family recipe since he ran the restaurant. And he of course looked familiar; he looked like an older version of Sammy.

"I live in Garden City, I'm close with the munk who owns Sam's Corner and I know they pride themselves on their family recipe." Marnie said as avoided his eyes.

"You know my son Sammy? He took over the diner last I heard."

Marnie nodded. "I do and he does own it. It's thriving."

"So what's your last name? I remember almost everyone in Garden City though I think there are some new faces down there."

"Mr. Cobalt," Marnie began.

"Sam, please call me Sam. Mr. Cobalt was my dad before he died." Sam corrected. "Wait, what's your name again sweetheart?"

She bit her bottom lip. "My name is Marnie Samantha Cobalt-Miller."

Sam looked at her stunned. "You mean…"

"Your son, Sammy, is my father." Marnie told him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm a grandfather." He whispered.

Marnie felt uneasy about the stranger hugging her. He was of course family but she had heard of so many things he had done in the past. She grew up believing both of her parents were orphans. It wasn't until her journey to find her birth father that she learned of her mom's true family. Years before that, however, a trip to the retirement home revealed the true past of her father. The old woman she was assigned to interview for a school project was a bit lunar and told Marnie the story on how people reported to the police a disturbance form the Cobalt home. They arrived to find her father terrified in his room while his father was wasted. They found drugs in the residence and also convicted him for child abuse. Though her Uncle Earl informed her later there was no evidence of child abuse and Sammy didn't say he was hurt in any way.

She managed to nod, pushing the stories of her grandfather's past out of her mind. "Yeah."

Sam let go of her and looked at her with tears in his brown eyes. "I can't believe you're my boy's daughter." He gave her another squeeze before he looked towards the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, I'm going on my break." He turned back to her. "Let's grab a booth so we can talk."

"I already have one." Marnie said as she gestured to AJ and Lizzy.

"Who are they?" He asked alarmed.

"Cousins on my mom's side. They live in the city."

He narrowed his eyes at AJ and Lizzy. "So do they know about me?"

Marnie shrugged. "It could've been passed on between parents and children."

He still didn't look convinced so she grabbed his paw and steered him over to the booth.

"Marn, who is this?" AJ asked.

"My name is Samuel Cobalt, call me Sam." Sam sat down across from the girls in the booth. Marnie sat next to him. "Hey Henry get me a water!" He yelled at the waiter.

"Are you Sammy's dad?" AJ asked cautiously as Henry delivered Sam's drink.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Lizzy's eyes grew wide. "You look like an old version of Sammy!"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Nah dip Sherlock." She turned back to Sam. "Shouldn't you be in jail for killing your wife?"

"So that's what they're saying about me in my beloved hometown." He said as he pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a picture and slid it over to the girls. "That's Sammy, my wife Violet, and I about a week before she died in a car accident."

The photo showed a younger version of Sam with his arm around a chipette. The chipette had long black hair that she had tied back with a pink bow and emerald green eyes that seemed to be sparkling with happiness. On her hip she was balancing a young Sammy who's concentrated on the necklace around his mother's neck. The family was standing in front of a car as they smiled at the camera. The photo itself was wrinkled and looked like it had been folded many times; few tear stains could also be seen.

"That's how she died?" Marnie asked as she looked at the photo.

Sam nodded as his brown eyes that before seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in them were filled with sadness. "Worst day of my life."

"Then why does everyone say you killed her?" Lizzy asked.

"I didn't handle her death as well as I probably should have. After she left I took to alcohol and I allowed someone I thought was my friend to store some stuff in my home. It turned out to be drugs. I should have asked specifically what it was since Sammy was in the house. If your Uncle Earl hadn't been helping me with the diner the Cobalts would've lost the diner too."

Marnie nodded as she looked back at the picture. "She's beautiful."

"Believe me; this picture doesn't do her justice." Sam told her before he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Marnie's phone buzzed and she flipped it open to reveal a text from Simon.

"Who's Simon?" Sam asked as he peered over Marnie's shoulder.

"My tutor. I'm failing science." Marnie lied quickly as she hit the ignore button. She wasn't sure if Sam was ready to know all about her mother and real father's falling out.

Sam nodded. "There's no shame in failing a grade. I barely graduated from High School."

"And you turned out great." AJ muttered before she took a sip from her drink.

Sam shot her a glare. "I'll admit I did some things I'm not proud of but I'm not a part of The Mob or anything."

"So did you ever get on parole, Sam?" AJ asked.

"Who are you a cop?" He asked.

AJ shrugged as she brought her cup to her mouth once more. "No but my dad is. I'm just curious why you've been out of jail for a while yet you haven't seen your son."

"I was on parole once. I went to go see Sammy and forgot to tell my parole officer so I was thrown back in with no chance of another parole. He's probably better off without me anyway."

"Another big mistake." AJ said as she gave him a look.

"So Marnie, what did your tutor want?" Lizzy asked trying to change the subject.

Marnie gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"You know your tutor," Lizzy said giving her a stern look, "Simon?"

A look of understanding came across Marnie's face as she grabbed her phone and read the text. "He wants to meet me in the park in fifteen minutes. You don't mind of we leave in ten minutes, do you?" She asked her grandfather.

Sam nodded. "Don't worry my break's almost over anyway."

Marnie smiled. "So is there anything else you want to know? About Mom, Dad, Garden City, me?"

Sam chuckled as he ran a paw through his hair. "Believe me kiddo I want to know everything but time is not on our side today."

"So what do you want to know the most?" She asked.

"You. I want to know something about my granddaughter so I can boast to the few people I still keep in touch with." Sam said.

Marnie smiled. "Well I'm twelve years old,"

Her grandfather choked on his drink.

"Are you alright Sam?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"No I am not okay. If you're twelve years old that means my boy was sixteen when he had you. I thought Paul and Marnie would raise my son better than that." Sam snapped.

Marnie's head swarmed with thoughts. She didn't want to tell her new found grandfather just yet she wasn't biologically his granddaughter. However, she didn't want him to be disappointed in Sammy when he did nothing wrong. She looked at her cousins sitting across from her and then to Sam. Marnie then made a quick decision.

"Sammy didn't do anything wrong. In fact, it's the opposite really." Marnie began. "My mother moved to Garden City after my birth father left for college. Sammy had closed up for the night and was doing some last minute cleaning when he saw my mother sitting on the curb. He gave her something to eat and offered to let her live in his spare room. A year after I was born he legally adopted me and when I was eight they began officially dating. In a couple weeks they'll be getting married."

"My boy's getting married?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah he is."

"Well that explanation explains a lot." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Marnie asked confused.

Sam faced her with a small smile. "On the outside you're look nothing like our family, but on the inside you're purely Cobalt.

Marnie hugged him. "That means a lot."

"Believe me kiddo. It means a lot more to me to know you're a Cobalt even though you're not a Cobalt."

"That makes no sense." Lizzy exclaimed with a confused look on her face.

Marnie giggled. "He means that even though my mom's a Miller, and my dad technically isn't Sammy, and I don't look like a Cobalt, I'm still one at heart."

Sam sighed as he rubbed his temple. "What's this girl like. Your mother I mean."

"In my opinion she's the greatest mom in the world. She does have her bad qualities like everyone else. Sammy keeps her from going nuts half the time." Marnie said with a giggle.

"So what's her name, what's does she look like, what does she do?" Questions flew out of Sam's mouth.

Marnie smiled at his eagerness. "Her name is Jen Miller. She's tall, skinny, has brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Oh, and she's a marine biologist."

A smile tugged at Sam's lips. "She sounds like my Violet. Smart and beautiful, two traits you possess too."

There were so many more things she wanted to ask this munk. Sammy never talked about his past and when he did he would just blurt out everything and not go into details.

Marnie noticed time from the watch she was wearing. "We better get going, Simon will be worried if were late."

AJ and Lizzy nodded in agreement as they scooted out of their booth. "So how much do we owe you?" Lizzy asked.

Sam shook his head. "It's on the house."

"Thanks Sam." Lizzy said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Sam." AJ said.

"You too Detective Jr." Sam said jokingly as he pretended to tip an invisible hat on his head.

"Bye Sam." Lizzy said.

"Good day little lady." Sam said again.

Marnie slid out of the booth and faced her grandfather. "So what exactly should I call you?"

He shrugged. "What do you want to call me?"

"I already have a Granddad and a Grandpa Dave, so as long as it isn't one of those I'm good." She replied.

"Call me Pops then." Sam told her.

Lizzy cocked her head. "Like the cereal?"

He shook his head. "Nope, that's what I called my grandfather when I was younger."

"Alright then Pops, I gotta go meet up with my…tutor." Marnie said uneasy.

Sam stood up. "I got to get back to work anyway. I loved meeting ya girl." Sam said as he hugged his granddaughter tightly.

"I loved meeting you too Pops. I'll try to talk to you soon." Marnie said as she released her grandfather.

Marnie slowly walked out of the diner with her cousins.

"You think he was telling the truth about his wife?" AJ asked.

"I know he was." Lizzy responded.

Marnie and AJ stopped. "How do you know?" The bespectacled chipette demanded.

Lizzy turned to her cousins. "I could see it in his eyes. You can always tell if a person if lying if you look at their eyes. All the times I looked into his brown eyes today I saw mischief, happiness, sadness, and that he was really trying to keep himself together when he was talking about what happened with his wife and Sammy. He was being sincere."

"You know I only know one other chipette that can do that and that's Aunt Caroline. The boys never get away with anything." Marnie said.

"Maybe I could be a therapist one day." Lizzy exclaimed.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

Marnie laughed and shook her head at her cousins. They were about to continue to the park when a thought crossed her mind. She suddenly stopped and whipped back around to look at the diner. She grabbed an envelope out of her bag and examined it for a moment. "I'll be right back." She told her cousins before she dashed back to the diner.

She threw open the doors to the diner and rushed in. "Pops!" She cried out.

Henry looked over at her from another customer. "Hey Lizzie's friend. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Pops? I mean my grandfather?" He looked at her strangely and she sighed irritated. "Just get Sam!"

"Sam's your old man's old man?" Henry asked surprised.

"Just get him!" Marnie ordered.

Henry said something to his other customer who nodded understandingly before Henry left to get Sam.

Marnie held onto the envelope tightly-careful not to bend it-while she waited on Henry to return with Sam.

After what seemed like eternity Henry came back with Sam by his side. "Marnie I thought you left?" Sam asked as Henry returned to his other customers.

"I needed to give you something." Marnie said as she passed him the envelope.

Sam took it slowly and opened it even slower. Marnie's mother had given the envelope-and a couple more identical ones-to her before she left with her Uncle Anderson. She was supposed to give it to her aunts but she had one to spare.

"You are invited to the wedding of Samuel P. Cobalt and Jen A. Miller." Sam read aloud.

"I know Sammy would want to have you there. Whether he admits it or not." Marnie told him.

Her grandfather ran a paw through his hair. "I don't think I should go kiddo. I haven't seen your dad since my court hearing."

"C'mon Violet will be there." The words slipped out of Marnie's mouth before she realized what she said.

Sam's head snapped up. "What the heck do you mean?"

"Don't you think my grandmother will be looking down on your son as he gets married?" Marnie asked.

A smile came across Sam's face. "I have no doubt she'll be there in spirit."

"So you'll come?" She asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss my boy marrying the mother of his child for anything in the world." He replied as he stood up. "That sounded kind of wrong, didn't it?"

She shook her head. "It's the good kind of wrong."

* * *

Derrick Anderson knelt in front of a tombstone with a bouquet in his hands. His phone beeped and he quickly silenced it.

"I'm sorry Emily, I have to go. I'll come see you again soon though." He whispered to the grave as he laid the lilac flowers beside the grave, lilac being his sister's favorite color.

He still remembered the day someone raped his sixteen year old sister and killed her when she went to New York City with her choir group. A detective had called Derrick and his father after finding their phone numbers written on a scrap of paper in her coat. They had identified her from the necklace she wore that was once their mother's. Shortly after her death he met Jen and her unborn daughter and was just as protective of them as he was Emily.

"Say hi to Mom for me." He whispered again. Their mother had been held captive during a terrorist attack and her body was never found. They had no hope to see her again since there were no survivors.

Derrick turned around and pulled his coat tighter around him as he walked out to the sidewalk.

He walked towards the park where he was going to meet Simon and Marnie when he saw a familiar face. It was Simon's assistant Julie. "Hey Julie!" He called.

Surprised when someone suddenly called her name, Julie dropped the papers and folders she was carrying.

Derrick quickly raced to her side. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Julie said as she dropped to her knees and began picking up the spilled objects.

He began to help her when he saw Caroline and Sammy's pictures. He picked up the two folders and began flipping through them. "Simon did a background check on Sammy and Caroline."

Julie froze. "You really shouldn't look at those." She suddenly said as she reached for the folders.

Derrick kept them out of reach. "Caroline never told me she had a sister."

"Her name is Victoria, she was separated from Caroline when your wife was fifteen." Julie told him quietly as she finished gathering her fallen items.

He jumped to his feet and offered her his paw. She took it graciously and he helped her stand up. "Here are your files. I'm sorry again for causing you to drop your things. If you excuse me I have to go pick up my goddaughter and take her home."

Derrick spun around and walked away without another word.

"Thanks for your help!" Julie called after him but he didn't respond.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" Sammy asked Derrick later that evening.

Derrick stared at his beer absentmindedly.

"Hello, Earth to Derrick!" Sammy said as he snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Derrick asked as he snapped back into reality.

Sammy chuckled. "You okay man? You've been in a trance ever since you went to go see your sister. Oh and thanks again for taking Marn for me. She's passed out upstairs in her room. She's exhausted."

"Simon ran a background check on you and Caroline." He blurted out.

Sammy spun around from where he was cleaning a booth. "You better be pulling my leg."

Derrick shook his head. "He did. I saw the results."

"Why did he run a background check on me? Does he think that I can't take care of my own kid?" Sammy asked. Derrick could tell he was joking since a smile was still on his face.

"Did you know Caroline had a sister?"

Sammy tensed instantly. "You know about Tori?"

"Is that what Victoria went by?" Derrick asked. His friend nodded in response. "How did you know my wife had a sister when I didn't?"

Sammy sighed. "I grew up with Caroline and Tori. Our families were pretty close. I was the one who called social services on their dad. I had no idea that they would separate them."

"Why did they separate them?"

"No one wanted to be foster parents to a fifteen year old girl and her nine year old sister." Sammy explained. "I think they sent Tori to the east coast while Caroline found a home in Napa Valley. Caroline hasn't seen her sister since."

Derrick suddenly stood up. "I'm going to find her."

"Who, Caroline? You don't really have to go far she's at your house." Sammy told him.

"No, I'm going to find Caroline's sister. I'll track her down and reunite her with Caroline." Derrick said.

Sammy shrugged. "That sounds great but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Why do you think Clyde Myers suddenly changed from perfect husband and father to a monster when Tori was born? Why do you think Theresa took only Tori with her when she ran and left Caroline behind?" Sammy questioned.

Derrick thought for a moment before it all clicked. "Caroline's mom had an affair?"

"Yep and she got pregnant." Sammy said. "Clyde knew as soon as Tori was born she wasn't his child, but he played along. Soon he got mad at Theresa and threatened her so she took off with her younger daughter thinking Caroline would be safer with her father. When custody was given to Clyde he began to beat Tori because she was a reminder that his wife cheated. He hurt Caroline because she looks just like her mother and he wanted to hurt Theresa too." Sammy explained.

Derrick nodded. "I have to find Tori and Caroline's mom too. If I had the chance to see my sister and mom again I'd want to."

"But Caroline is much different then all of us if you haven't noticed. She hates talking about her past. This investigation will get you on thin ice with her mark my words." Sammy warned.

His friend walked to the door and looked back at him. "If you had one more chance to see your parents wouldn't you take it Sam?"

Sammy looked off into space as he thought about. Derrick didn't wait for him to respond before he left. Sammy walked behind the counter and pulled out a picture of his parents when they were in high school together. Maybe, just maybe, he would want to see them again.

* * *

**Poll Results**

**Simon: **27 **Sammy: **8 **Don't Care: **3 ** Neither: **1


	14. Are You Sure You Arent Going To Kill Me?

**A/N:** Oh my gosh. There is only one chapter left in this story and so far I have had 156 reviews. Wow. Can I just say you guys are so incredible and sooooooooooo good to me! Oh and a special thanks to Daddy'sGirl123 for giving me my 150th review. I'm seriously shocked by how popular this story has become. Y'all can't even guess how excited I am! Okay that might of sounded a bit braggy, and I'm sorry for that, so moving on. Like I said earlier this is the second to last chapter of I Need To Find You. :( So I'm officially closing the poll tomorrow.

I do want to know something though. I based Bartley off of one of my all time fav TV characters. He was in a popular TV show then had his own spin-off series. Can you guys guess who I based him off of? If you do you get cookies!

With that out of the way, your reviews...

**Drkseeker233- **Yeah you spelled it right and yes their pasts are pretty sad

**Dragon132-** Thanks!

**JesusLovesKids- **Thanks!

**Dramamamapwnsall-**I feel the same way. I want Simonette but at the same time want Sen/Jammy.

**JordyTheChipmunkLover-**Only one after this chappie! Thanks!

**Daddy'sGirl123-** I didn't know what else to call him so I decided Pops.

**MunksEttesAndCountryMusic- **That's a funny idea!

**The Chipette Protector-** Thanks!

**Freshie 2013-** He certainly is in for a surprise isn't he?

**Kassy1536-** True but I don't think Jeanette/Jeanette cares about there careers

**The Chipette Protector-** Thanks!

**Dramamamapwnsall-** I got it up as fast as I could!

Thanks again for all of your reviews! Please R&R!

* * *

The Sevilles had just arrived in the small Garden City airport. They didn't have much luggage since the small plane to Garden City could only hold so much weight.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" AJ asked her father.

Everyone in the airport was in fact staring at the Seville clan as if they were aliens from outer space.

"Sammy did tell me they have few visitors. Maybe they aren't used to this many people arriving at once." Alvin shrugged.

Simon gave him a look but Alvin ignored him.

"Sevilles!"

Sammy and Bartley were standing nearby. Bartley was holding a cardboard sign that said 'SEVILLES' in black lettering.

"Uncle Bartley!" Annabelle cried out before she ran to the chipmunk in orange clad.

Bartley scooped her up in his arms and let her hold the cardboard sign as he and Sammy walked over to the group.

"Hey Sevilles, welcome to Garden City Beach!" Sammy greeted.

"Where are Jen and Marnie?" Simon asked.

"Jen had to work and Marnie is at the beach with her friends." Sammy said. He then nudged Bartley. "C'mon let's get their bags."

Bartley placed Annabelle back on the ground. "Sure thing Boss."

"Thank you." Brittney said as she balanced Annabelle on her hip.

"No prob, Bob." Bartley replied as he followed Sammy out of the airport and to a parked SUV while the Sevilles remained right outside the entrance of the airport.

Sammy opened the back door and tossed the luggage into the car. Bartley copied him.

Simon narrowed his eyes. His mind drifted back to the background check in his bag. Sammy didn't own a car and the way Sammy talked about Bartley's financial status, he was almost positive Bartley didn't own a car.

"So that is your car?" He asked when Sammy and Bartley returned.

Sammy shook his head. "No Jen has our car today."

"And I'm too broke to own a car." Bartley added.

"So whose car is that?" Eleanor cried out.

They looked back to see a guy opening the front door to the car. "I'm guessing him." Theodore stated dryly as he pointed to a guy opening the driver door of the SUV.

The guy turned towards them and Sammy waved his hand. The munk returned the wave before he got into the car and drove away.

"He's leaving with our stuff!" Alvin exclaimed.

They hurried after the car but it soon sped out of sight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sammy hollered after them.

Brittney turned back to him furious. "To get our stuff back you little son of a…"

"May I remind you there are children in the area?" A chipette hissed harshly as she gestured to the children.

"Calm down Joanie, they're with us." Sammy said coming to Brittney's defense.

Joanie turned and stormed over to the two chipmunks. "That still is no excuse for using that vulgar language when there are children everywhere in this town."

"She's Jen's sister." Bartley told her with a smirk.

Joanie looked at Brittney surprised. "Which sister are you?"

"Brittney, why?"

"No reason really. Jen barely talks when she's working but when she does she talks about few topics. You and your other sister are one of them." Joanie replied with a shrug. She turned back to Sammy. "Congratulations on the wedding again, now if you'll excuse me I must go to my rally."

She spun around and began walking the other way.

Bartley opened a door to the coffee shop next door. "Hey Jim, Joanie is leaving fast."

A chipmunk wearing an apron ran out of the shop at full speed around the corner towards Joanie.

"How did you know Jim liked Joanie?" Sammy asked his friend.

"He's been giving her drinks on the house for a while now. I may not be some genius scientist but I do know when someone likes someone else." Bartley said.

Sammy nodded. "Except, you had no idea Kate liked you back in high school."

A scowl came across Bartley's face. "Shut up man."

"Excuse me, can we get back to the fact that guy just stole our stuff." Bailey demanded.

"Don't worry we'll get your stuff back." Sammy told her.

"How?" Simon asked as he folded his arms skeptically.

Sammy smiled mischievously. "Trust me. You'll get everything back."

"When?" David asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. But for now I promised Jen I'd show you around town before we meet back up with her."

* * *

Sammy led the Sevilles down the streets of Garden City pointing out shops and other sites. It took a lot longer since Sammy stopped and talked to almost everyone they passed. Or they would stop to talk to him.

"This is where Caroline works," Sammy told them as he pointed to the brink building where Caroline's office was.

Simon looked at the building to see a chipette peeking through the window blinds. "Who is she?"

"Who?" Theodore asked looking around at the few people in the streets.

Sammy groaned as he recognized the chipette Simon was referring to. "That's Kristen. She works for Caroline."

"What's wrong with her?" Alvin asked.

"She's been stalking me ever since I lent her an umbrella, years ago when we were suffering from very heavy rains." He gave a small wave and the blinds snapped shut.

"Does Jeanette know?" Simon asked as they began walking again.

Bartley chuckled. "Oh yeah she knows."

"What about Caroline?" Alvin asked.

"She hasn't told Caroline yet. She knows if Caroline found out, Kristen would be out of a job in three seconds flat." Sammy explained.

They continued walking when a golf cart sped past them.

"Slow down!" Simon shouted when he recognized one of the riders. It was his daughter Marnie.

Shock lit across her face as she saw the surprised Sevilles standing there with a cross Sammy and Bartley.

Marnie jumped off of the back of the cart as it spun around the corner. She then continued to jog over to her family. "Hey everybody. Welcome to Garden City."

"Marnie Samantha Cobalt-Miller, what were you just thinking? You could've been seriously hurt." Sammy scolded her.

Simon glanced at Sammy surprised. He never thought Sammy could be strict.

Marnie looked at her feet. "I saw you guys and Dylan was trying to get Matt to puke on the cart and I knew he wouldn't stop. So I jumped off. I'm fine though. No broken bones, nothing damaged."

"We will discuss this later with your mother." Sammy finally said as Bartley nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Marnie agreed before she turned to Simon. "Hey D-Dad."

"Hey sweetheart." Simon said as he hugged her; ignoring her stumble.

She released her father and hugged all her cousins, uncles, and aunts. "So how do like Garden City so far?"

"It's beautiful." AJ told her.

"You have to take me to the Yum Yum Shop sometime." Lizzy said referring to the ice cream parlor Sammy pointed out earlier.

Marnie laughed at her cousin always thinking about food. "Sure. Mr. and Mrs. Madison own that place with their kids. They're regulars at the diner so they kind of love me over there."

The golf cart that Marnie had jumped off of earlier raced down the street then came to a screeching halt.

Matthew was the first one to jump off. He grabbed the side of the vehicle to steady himself as Dylan climbed out of the driver's seat and Cody got off the back.

"Dylan!" AJ exclaimed as she hugged the red clad chipmunk.

"Hey AJ. Great to see you." Dylan said as he hugged her back.

Lizzy walked over to where Matthew was trying not to puke. "Are you okay Matt?"

He nodded and gave her a strained smile. "I think so. I only wish I had a smaller breakfast."

She giggled as she gave him a quick hug.

Cody walked over to Marnie and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Next time you're driving."

"Hey I'm a much better driver than Marnie." Dylan protested.

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Sammy taught me how to drive a golf cart when I was six. When did your dad teach you again?"

"When I was ten." Dylan grumbled. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a better driver than you."

"I think she is." Matthew said as he and Lizzy joined them.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

Marnie smirked triumphantly at Dylan while he glared back at her.

"Okay you two break it up. Friends don't fight." Bartley ordered. He glared back at Sammy. "Or threaten to kick each other out."

Sammy smiled. "I'm going to be moving out soon anyway dude. The apartment will be all yours."

"Don't remind me." Bartley growled.

"I'll visit." Sammy told him but Bartley shook his head.

"It won't be the same."

Sammy was about to protest when a jeep wrangler pulled up behind the golf cart.

Simon looked at the driver in shock. "Jeanette?"

But there she was. Her brown hair in a ponytail and sunglasses on top of her head but no eye glasses over her eyes.

"It's Jen, Simon. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She asked with a smile as she got out of the car.

Before Simon could respond Brittney and Eleanor rushed over to Jen and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." Jen gushed.

"Thanks for inviting us." Eleanor said.

"It's my freaking wedding! Of course I want you guys here!" She exclaimed.

Jen greeted the rest of her family with hugs and kisses before she stood beside her fiancée.

"Well, look who it is Kim." A taunting voice said.

As soon as Sammy saw the speaker he stepped in front of Jen protectively. "Hello Paul, Kimberly."

Paul smiled at Sammy while Kim clung to his arm. "Long time no see old friend."

Sammy didn't smile back. "Yeah, back at ya."

Kim smiled at Jen. "It's good to see you again Jen. The last time we were here you were pregnant. I see you haven't lost the baby fat, or did some stranger just knock you up again?"

"For the last time I know who my child's father is and no I am not pregnant!" Jen snapped as she stepped beside Sammy.

"No need to shout Jenny, I heard you just fine." Kim told her with a smirk.

Sammy balled his fists and Bartley rested a paw on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Jen folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at the couple as Paul turned to Bartley.

"Hey Bartley." Paul greeted.

"Hello Paul." Bartley replied glumly.

"Are you still working as a security guard?" He asked curiously.

"I got promoted." Bartley boasted.

Kim smiled brightly. "That's wonderful. What do you do now?"

"I'm still a security guard but instead of patrolling downtown I patrol the whole town now."

"You call that a promotion?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bartley shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I work longer hours and get more money so yeah I consider it a promotion."

Marnie left Cody and stood beside her mother. "Mom, who are these people?"

Kim smiled at Marnie. "So you're the bastard child."

"That's it!" Sammy exclaimed before he lunged towards them.

"Sammy no!"

Everyone grabbed Sammy and held him back as he tried to attack the couple.

Caroline stepped out of her office with Kristen following behind her.

"What is going on here?" Caroline demanded. When she spotted Paul and his wife her eyes narrowed. "Oh it's you."

"Hello Caroline. Pleasant to make your acquaintance again."

Caroline continued to glare. "You're harassing residents again aren't you?"

"Actually we were just leaving. Weren't we Kim?" Paul asked his wife.

"Of course, we have to go meet up find our son. Good day Sammy, slut." She directed her second comment to Jen.

"Bitch," Jen replied coldly.

On that note the couple turned around and began walking in the other direction.

"I really hate them." Bartley growled.

"We all do." Sammy said.

Marnie looked at all the ticked off chipmunks and chipettes. "Who are they?"

"Paul and Kimberly Geller. We went to high school with them. They're buttheads." Bartley told her.

"Thank god they left." Caroline said as she walked slowly down the stairs and stopped in front of her sons. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day? Before the festival I mean."

Marnie smiled. "We're heading to the beach Aunt Caroline."

"Weren't you just at the beach?" Simon asked his daughter.

"That was for the newspaper. We all met up for the end of the year beach party. Now we're going to hang out." Marnie explained. She turned to her cousins. "You guys want to join us? There's a section of the beach blocked off for the festival but there's still plenty of beach still available for us to use."

AJ and Lizzy exchanged glances. "We've never been to the beach before." AJ said slowly.

All four of the coastal chipmunks looked at them astonished. "You're a beach virgin!" Dylan shouted.

"What's a virgin?" Annabelle asked.

All the Sevilles exchanged glances.

Sammy crouched down beside the little chipette. "When you're a virgin it means you've never done something. Like I'm a skydiving virgin because I've never gone skydiving."

The little girl nodded in understanding. "So I'm a beach and skydiving virgin?"

Sammy nodded with a smile. "I guess you are."

Annabelle giggled and Brittney gave him a look of thanks.

"You have to come to the beach with us then, no exceptions." Marnie told them.

"And that means all of you." Jen added as Sammy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Definitely."

"Then we all need to get ready for the festival because the chipmunks are going to dominate!" Marnie yelled.

The boys cheered in agreement.

"Alright who's riding with me?' Jen asked.

"How about your sisters, and the younger kids with you, older kids can squeeze on the golf cart with Marnie and the guys, and the rest of us will walk back to the house." Sammy suggested.

"Works for me." Jen agreed.

"One problem, your fiancée let someone steal all of our luggage." Simon told her as he glared at Sammy.

Jen looked at Sammy questionably. He chuckled. "Tommy took it for me. He should have dropped it off at the house by now."

"You know the guy?" Eleanor asked.

"In Garden City everyone knows everyone. There's no privacy." Marnie reminded her.

"And everyone leaves their cars unlocked in case someone needs to use them. Trust me, you'll find your stuff on my front porch when we get back to my house." Jen told them.

"And if you don't," Sammy began, "I'll break off my wedding with Jen and promise never to see her or Marnie again."

Eleanor giggled. "Deal."

"I hope the bags aren't there." Simon muttered causing Alvin to jab his elbow into Simon's side.

Jen turned to Caroline, obviously not hearing Simon's remark. "Would you like to join us Caroline?"

"No thank you Jen. I'll meet up with you at the festival. But I do need a word with Simon before he goes." She replied.

Simon eyed her cautiously as the chipettes climbed into Jen's car with the younger children, the older children all hopped on the golf cart, and his brothers began walking with Sammy and Bartley.

Caroline waited until everyone was gone before she turned to Simon. "I want to give you a piece of advice."

"Are you sure you don't want to kill me?" Simon asked.

"No I want to give you some advice on Marnie."

"Are you sure you aren't going to kill me?" He asked again.

"Just shut up and listen to me." She growled.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Every year Garden City has a festival to celebrate that it's summer. We always get more tourists and make more money during the summer more than any other time of the year. During the festival we have a music contest which Marnie is participating in tonight."

"Yes I know that. She asked me to come watch her perform." Simon interrupted.

"Well another thing we have is a father daughter dance. It's one of the last things of the night and it's always been Marnie's favorite. However, since she found out Sammy isn't her real father she hasn't participated in the father daughter dance." Caroline explained.

"So you're saying I should dance with her tonight." Simon asked.

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Quick question, why are you helping me all of the sudden? I thought you wanted me dead."

"I know what it's like to suddenly have a new parent in your life. It's not easy. And even though you think it's going well with Marnie it might not be. You have no idea if she'll accept you into her life or not. The dance will mean a lot to her. Trust me, I know my goddaughter."

"Again, why are you helping me?" Simon asked.

"I may be a very opinionated chipette, but I do listen to the opinions of my friends and family. Derrick, Sammy, Jen, Bartley, and Marnie all say you're an okay guy. Even the boys like you; well actually Cody is scared of you but that's not the point. If they all like you, then you must be a pretty decent guy." She told him before she pulled out a card from her jean pocket. "Here's my number in case you need to talk to someone about the whole mother of your child slash love of your life, marrying another munk."

Simon accepted the card. "Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome Simon. Just remember the dance." She reminded him before she walked back up the steps and into her office.

He looked at the card confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

After a while at the beach, Marnie and the boys left the beach to prepare for their performance, leaving the Sevilles to enjoy the beach a bit longer. Then they went back to where they were staying to get ready for the festival.

"Alright, you guys almost ready?" Sammy asked as he led the rest of their friends and family to where the kids were getting ready to go on.

Marnie smiled at him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you wearing that?" Simon asked as he looked at his daughter.

Marnie was wearing a blue bikini and a blue Hawaiian skirt with a shell anklet. Her hair was up with a lily just above her ear and light makeup was on her face.

"Just be glad she isn't wearing a coconut bra." Jen replied with a smile. Simon turned to look at Jeanette…er…. Jen. In Simon's eyes, Jen looked stunning. She was wearing a dark violet dress with high heels. Her hair was up on an elegant bun and she had pearl earrings in her ears.

"I know I am." Sammy muttered.

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Why would I even want to where one of those?

"Don't," Bartley told her, "I wore one before. It was very uncomfortable."

Everyone looked at him questionably, but he ignored the looks and went outside.

"You look great Marn." Cody joined them.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue swim trunks and a blue visor.

"Ready to go on Cody?" Sammy asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess."

Matthew appeared behind him wearing the same outfit as his brother but his trunks and visor were green. "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt, is Dylan back there?" AJ asked as she pointed to the curtain where the boys both came from.

"No!" Cody, Matthew, and Marnie all exclaimed at the same time.

AJ folded her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

All three of them exchanged glances. "He isn't dressed." Matthew blurted out quickly.

The chipette in red clad raised an eyebrow. "He's not dressed."

"Nope, nada, not at all." Matthew said.

"Didn't you guys get dressed before you came here?" AJ pointed out.

Cody's hand collided with his face as Marnie shook her head sadly and Matthew gulped nervously.

"I just want to wish him luck before I go." AJ told them before she walked over to the curtain.

Her cousin and new friends tried to stop her but she continued to the curtain.

She pulled it back to reveal Dylan making out with Jasmine. Her eyes grew wide as she quickly let the curtain fall aback into place.

AJ turned to Marnie, Cody, and Matthew. "Who is she?" She hissed.

"That would be Jasmine." Matthew said.

"Or Jazz to some people." Cody added.

Marnie avoided her cousin's eyes. "She's my best friend and," She said the rest quietly so no one else could hear her.

"Who is she?" AJ demanded.

"She's Dylan's girlfriend okay!" Marnie exclaimed.

Bartley came back. "Everyone ready? We need to get this show on the road."

"We'll explain everything to you when we get back." Marnie promised her cousin before she turned to Cody. "Go get D please."

Cody nodded before he and Matthew went to grab their brother as the rest of the Sevilles, Derrick, Caroline, Jen, and Sammy left the performers area.

"These are our seats." Sammy said as he led the way to one of the large tables placed around the dance floor.

Everyone took their seats as they waited for the show to begin.

"Uncle Bartley!" Annabelle cried out.

"It is Uncle Bartley." Jeanie said in shock as she nudged her parents.

"He does this gig every year." Jen told them. "He is very talented at it."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, boys and girls." Bartley said from the stage. "Welcome to the final evening of The Garden City Summer Festival. I hope you have all enjoyed the festival so far because tonight is probably going to be much better. In a few moments we will see three performances by three young groups, competing for the trophy. But first I must do some embarrassing. As everyone knows there will be a wedding on this very beach in two days."

"Oh no he isn't." Jen said quietly.

"Will the happy couple please stand up?"

"Oh yes he did." Sammy grumbled as he and Jen stood up and smiled at the crowd.

"Everyone please give a hand to Sammy and Jen!" Bartley said with a grin.

The applause echoed around them as Jen gave Bartley a death glare as Sammy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now as we all know Sammy met Jen when she was knocked up and abandoned, and Sammy was, well being Sammy and helped her become what she is today. But if it wasn't for this person, Jen would have never come to Garden City in the first place. So give a round of applause for Jen's baby daddy, Simon Seville!"

To Simon's surprise everyone clapped the same way as they did for Sammy and Jen, though just as Simon expected, they gave him some weird looks.

Bartley gestured for Simon to stand up. "Stand up Si!"

Simon stood up slowly and gave an awkward wave.

As soon as the clapping stopped, Simon, Jen, and Sammy sat back down.

"Now I'm proud to present our first act of the night, Renee Stevenson!" Bartley announced.

"I'm going to kill Bartley." Jen hissed.

"Not if I don't get to him first." Sammy told her before he took a swig of his beer.

Almost everyone from the city looked at him surprised. They had never heard him talk about Bartley like that.

Caroline glared at all of them. "I have been putting up with Bartley for freaking years. If anyone is going to murder Bartley it's going to be me."

Simon couldn't help but smile to himself. The Caroline he had talked to earlier was nicer than the one he was used to, but she freaked him out. This was the Caroline he was used to and the one he liked better. The loud and proud one.

* * *

"Alright everyone it's time for the final act of the night." Bartley announced after the second performers left the stage. "This group has made a big buzz over the past couple of weeks. Ladies and gentleman, the Costal Chipmunks!"

The first two acts were okay, but Simon didn't pay too much attention to them. He was too busy playing tic-tac toe with his niece. So far, Jeanie beat him almost every time.

As soon as the name of the band his daughter was in came out of Bartley's mouth, Simon turned his attention to the stage.

His daughter walked onto the stage with the Anderson boys. She was barefoot while the boys were wearing flip flops.

The music began to play and they all sang, "Aloha e aloha e.'Ano 'ai ke aloha e. Aloha ae aloha e. A nu ay ki aloha e."

"There's no place I'd rather be." Dylan sang into his microphone.

"Then on my surfboard out at sea." Marnie sang after him.

Matthew closed his eyes as he sang, "Lingering in the ocean blue."

"And If I had one wish come true." Marnie sang as Cody wrapped an arm around her shoulders with his free arm.

"I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon." He sang.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi loh." Marnie sang. "Lawe mai iko papa he'e nalu."

"Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride." The four chorused together.

The music played for a couple of moments before Marnie began singing again. "A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, la we mai iko papa he na lu. Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha. O ka moana hanupanupa. Lalala i kala hanahana. Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one."

"Helehele mai kakou e." Cody joined her.

Dylan shoved his way in between the couple. "Hawaiian roller coaster ride." It was only a couple seconds before he was singing again. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Then on my surfboard out at sea." Marnie sang after him.

Matthew closed his eyes as he sang, "Lingering in the ocean blue."

"And If I had one wish come true." Marnie sang.

"I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon." Cody sang.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi loh." Marnie sang. "Lawe mai iko papa he'e nalu."

"Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride." The four chorused together.

"Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka. No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah. Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out. Front side, backside, goofy footed, wipe out."

"Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'." Dylan sang.

"Coastin' with the motion of the ocean." Cody added.

"Whirlpools swirling, twisting, and turning." Matthew sang.

"Hawaiian roller coaster ride." Marnie sang with her fist in the air.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi loh." Marnie sang. "Lawe mai iko papa he'e nalu."

"Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride." The four chorused together.

"Aloha e aloha e, 'an 'air key aloha e. Aloha are aloha e. A nu ay Ki aloha e, a nu ay Ki aloha e. Hawaiian rollercoaster ride." Marnie sang.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Dylan sang again.

"Then on my surfboard out at sea." Marnie sang after him.

Matthew closed his eyes as he sang, "Lingering in the ocean blue."

"And If I had one wish come true." Marnie sang as Cody wrapped an arm around her shoulders with his free arm.

"I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon." He sang.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi loh." Marnie sang. "Lawe mai iko papa he'e nalu."

"Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride." The four chorused together.

"A wiki wiki mai lohi loh." Marnie sang. "Lawe mai iko papa he'e nalu."

"Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride." The four chorused together.

"Hawaiian roller coaster ride." Dylan sang as all of them finished with their first in the air.

Everyone burst into applause as the four bowed.

"What do you think?" Jeanette asked Simon with a grin.

Simon stared at his daughter as she curtsied. "She was incredible."

"She gets it form her mother." Sammy said as he wrapped an arm around Jen. Derrick and Caroline nodded in agreement as Jen shoved his chest; lightly blushing.

Bartley returned to the stage. "Can we have all three groups on stage?"

The other two acts returned to the stage and stood next to the coastal chipmunks.

Bartley took an envelope from one of the judges and faced the crowd. "And the winner is,"

He opened it slowly and pulled out the letter even slower. Simon drummed his fingers nervously as he waited for the announcement.

"The Coastal Chipmunks!" Bartley yelled.

Everyone at Simon's table and other tables jumped up and cheered. Simon ignored Sammy kissing Jen and focused on the kids enjoying their moment of fame.

Marnie high-fived Dylan and Matthew, before she turned to Cody. She gave him a hug then he kissed her.

Simon's eyes widened in surprise as he watched his daughter wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck in response.

Caroline nudged Jen and gestured to their children with her head.

"Her first kiss. Isn't that sweet Sam?" Jen asked as she leaned against her fiancée.

"If he hurts her I'll kill him." Sammy replied in a monotone voice.

"Watch it Cobalt." Caroline warned.

"Didn't you already give him permission?" A smirk was on Jen's face as she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'll still kill him."

"Dad!" Marnie yelled as she rushed over to her family and ran straight into her birth father's arms.

Simon embraced his daughter warmly. "You were incredible Marn."

Marnie thanked him as she returned the hug.

"Alright I'm going to use the restroom" Simon said as he released his daughter.

Sammy pointed down the beach. "Head that way then take a right."

"You'll find a row of seven orange porta potties." Jen added.

"Don't use the first," Matthew began.

"Or the last," Cody finished for him.

"Stay clear of the middle one two." Dylan advised.

"And if you see a woman with her black hair in a bee hive exit one of them," Derrick told him.

"Don't use that one either." Caroline advised.

"Trust us." Marnie finished.

Simon looked at them strangely before he left without another word.

Everyone kept on congratulating Marnie and the boys until Bartley took the stage again. "Ladies and gentleman to finish off the night and the festival, the father daughter dance."

As all the fathers and daughters-including Alvin, Theodore, and Marnie's cousins- heading onto the dance floor, Marnie slumped into her chair.

She remembered when she was little she would dance with Sammy, standing on his feet as they moved around the floor.

Marnie felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Sammy standing beside her. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded and he led her to the dance floor.

Simon returned from the bathroom to see his daughter dancing with Sammy.

He plopped down in a chair as he watched his daughter dance with her adopted father and all of the other fathers dancing with their daughters.

Jen zoned out from her conversation with Caroline when she saw how depressed Simon was. It seemed that every time Sammy was around he became depressed. "Caroline, I need advice."

"On what dear?" Caroline asked.

"Simon," Jen replied simply.

Caroline's eyes followed Jen's gaze to Simon then to Sammy. "You're wondering if Simon and Sammy can both be equal fathers in Marnie's life or if one will over power the other."

Jen wasn't surprised Caroline knew her thoughts. Over the years she learned Caroline had scary abilities at reading people. "Exactly."

"It's up to Marnie. It's her decision whether or not to accept both as equal fathers or see one as her main father figure then the other like a godfather or a close uncle. It's your decision too you know." She added the end with a small smile.

"What is?" Jen asked confused.

"Whether or not you start loving Simon again and leave Sammy in the dust or marry Sammy in two days and try to overcome the awkwardness with Simon and become friends." Caroline responded.

Jen nodded as she looked back at Simon. "I've made my choice." She told her friend as she set her glass of champagne on the table.

Caroline gave her a confused look as she walked over to Simon.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Simon grumbled.

Jen nodded and stood silently beside him; looking around innocently. "Wanna dance?" She finally asked.

"Isn't this a father daughter dance?" Simon asked her with an amused smile.

Jen gestured to the crowd dancing. "Everyone else in joining in. C'mon."

Knowing he could never say no to her, he took Jen's paw and she dragged him to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They fit together perfectly like two halves of a whole. He closed his eyes and held her close.

"May I cut in?"

Simon's eyes flashed open as Jeanette pulled away. He saw Sammy was standing beside them with a small smile. Jen greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I lost my partner to someone not even half my age." Sammy told her as he gestured to where Marnie was dancing with Cody.

She giggled as she left Simon and began to dance with Sammy.

Simon watched envious as she wrapped her arms around Sammy and rested her head against him the same way she had just danced with him.

His partner left him to dance with someone else, so he stood there all alone on the dance floor, watching his daughter dance with her boyfriend and the love of his life dance with hers.

* * *

**Poll Results:**

** Simon: **29 **Sammy: 9 Either: 3 Neither: 1  
**


	15. The End Of The War For Her Love

**A/N: **I'm actually close to tears writing this Author's Note. This is the last chapter of I Need To Find You. I started this story last year in April and I never imagined it would get this big and that so many people loved this story. I especially want to thank Jordyyyyy, Simon wanna be, and all of my other reviewers. Your reviews kept me going and it made me feel more confident as a writer. I will thank you all at the end of this chapter and give you some fun facts about this story. Before we go on to the last chapter, your reviews.

**Dragon321-** Thanks! I'll miss it too.

**Jordyyyyy-** You'll have to read to find out!

**Dramamamapwnsall-** You'll have to read. The AJ/Dylan thing actually wasn't resolved but if I ever write a sequel, I'll make sure to resolve it.

**The Chipette Protector-** Yeah it's the last one. You'll have to read!

**drkseeker233-** I bet he does too.

**Izaackjl-** That would've been cool but I had something else in mind for the last chapter. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me.

**Jesusloveskids59-** Thanks!

**Genicise1275-** I don't know what she's thinking. Thanks!

**Legion262-** Thanks!

**Lee M. Jay-** Thank you so much. That means a lot to me.

**Missuss-** Can I just say I was putting off writing this chapter for the longest time because I didn't want it to end but then I read your reviews and I figured out I had to man up and finish this story. He really didn't ditch her. i think that's just Jen's friends trying to make her feel better. It's definitely a hard choice. I bet they'll find something too. She's not that bad. Thank you again for taking the time to review. It really made my day.

**Onto the story...**

* * *

Marnie Miller sat at the kitchen table with three of her best friends and her boyfriend as her dad made them breakfast, humming as he cooked. Most of her family was staying at the Garden City Hotel. Unfortunately since the motel had a limited number of rooms available, her birth father had to sleep on the Millers' couch.

"Will you stop staring at him?" Marnie asked Cody as she noticed he was staring at the sleeping Simon, again.

Cody quickly turned his gaze back to Marnie, Jasmine, and his brothers. "I'm sorry it's just he's so creepy. Even when he's sleeping he's creepy!"

"You do know I'm comprised of half his gene pool right?" She asked.

Sammy chuckled from the kitchen earning a glare from his daughter. "What did I say?" She questioned.

"Nothing kiddo. You're just like your mother that's all."

Marnie smiled as Sammy placed their breakfasts in front of them. "Here you go kiddos."

"Thanks Sam." Jasmine said as he dug her fork into her pancakes.

"Gracias Sammy," Cody thanked him as he began to wolf down the food in front of him.

"Thanks Dad." Marnie said before she started eating her own food.

Dylan and Matthew just gave Sammy thumbs up since they had already stuffed their mouths with food.

"Morning everyone," Simon grumbled as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine," Sammy greeted cheerfully. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee's good." Simon replied still half asleep.

Sammy poured him a cup. "Do you want anything in it?"

Simon shook his head and took the cup of coffee.

"Morning everybody." AJ greeted cheerfully as she led Lizzy into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Marnie asked.

"We came for grub." AJ said simply.

Sammy gestured to the extra pancakes. "Help yourselves girls."

"Whose pancake is that?" Marnie asked as she watched her adoptive father sprinkle powder sugar onto a pancake.

"Shelly's." Sammy said like it was obvious before he placed it on the floor for the Golden Retriever lying at his feet.

"Why does the dog get a pancake?" Lizzy asked.

"Because today is a very special occasion." Sammy explained with a smile.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"It's the anniversary of when Marnie officially became my daughter." Sammy explained.

Simon froze while Marnie looked up at her adopted father confused. "But my birthday is in a couple of months. You always said you adopted me on my first birthday."

"Well I first asked your mother if I could adopt you on your first birthday but the paperwork took forever. So technically it wasn't until this day before your second birthday that you officially became mine."

"Good morning everybody." Jen greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Sammy gave her a peck on the lips. "Morning babe, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Egg in a hole please." She requested.

"Coming right up."

Jen sat down at the bar beside Simon. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"How Sammy adopted Marnie." Simon grumbled.

"I love that story." She exclaimed.

Marnie looked at her adoptive father. "There's a story?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes there's a small one."

"Well can we hear it?" Marnie asked.

"Please don't," Simon grumbled while Sammy handed Jen her breakfast.

"I don't see why not." He threw his dish towel over his shoulder out of habit as he began. "Well it started like you said earlier on Marnie's first birthday."

_***Flashback***_

_Sammy slowly crept into Jen's bedroom. "Good morning girls."_

"_Five more minutes, Miss Miller." Jen grumbled._

_He chuckled as he looked over to see that Marnie had hoisted herself up and was standing behind the bars of her crib quietly while her mother slept. "Good morning birthday girl."_

_Marnie smiled and reached out to Sammy, eager to be freed from her crib. _

_He picked her up and balanced her on his hip as he glanced back to Jen who was sleeping in the bed. She was lying on her stomach, one leg under the covers while the other was sticking out, her arms were sprawled at her sides, and some drool on her pillow next to her mouth. _

"_Your mother is so beautiful when she sleeps." He whispered to the toddler before he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just like you."_

_He carried Marnie out of the room and into the apartment's small kitchen where he put her in her high chair. He walked over to the fridge and began searching for some breakfast for Marnie. "Looks like Bartley ate all of your food again, girlie." _

_He looked back over his shoulder to see the toddler watching him intently. "How about a hot dog?"_

_The little girl clapped her hands together with a huge grin on her face. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_He popped one of the hotdogs in the microwave before he walked over to Bartley's bedroom door and started banging on it. "Get up man; you have to take a shower before Jen gets up."_

_He heard a groan from the bedroom signaling his friend was up followed by a beep signaling Marnie's breakfast was ready. He quickly cut up the hot dog in small enough bites for the toddler before giving it to her._

"_I hate having girl roommates," Bartley complained as he finally came out of his room. _

"_Why?" Sammy asked as he began brewing a pot of coffee and Bartley sat on the barstool at the bar. _

"_I have to get up early to take a shower, I have to share my pizza, I can't cook naked anymore,"_

"_When did you ever do that?" Sammy cut him off._

"_Oh like you've never done it." Bartley shot back._

_Sammy shook his head still looking mortified. "No I haven't."_

"_You really should, its pretty fun. Except you can't cook anything hot because if you spill it on your,"_

"_Don't want to know!" Sammy quickly exclaimed._

_Bartley shrugged. "Okay, but you see I can't do that now since Jen is here and can come home at any moment."_

"_I lived here when you did it though." _

"_That was different. We're both dudes."_

_Sammy held up his hands. "Dude, I'm begging you to please shut up right now."_

_Bartley shrugged again. "Okay then." He slid off the stool and walked over to Marnie he bent down so he was looking into her eyes. "You know my life was a whole lot easier before you showed up with your mom." She giggled causing him to smile. "Who am I kidding? You're too cute to be mad at."_

_Before he could stand up Marnie reached over and grabbed his nose. He tried getting free but the one year old's grip was too strong. "Hey Sam, this so called little angel of yours won't let my nose go."_

_Sammy smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper. "That's my girl."_

_Jen suddenly rushed out of her room. "Where's Marnie?" _

"_I got her this morning; you looked like you needed your sleep." Sammy told her._

_She sighed in relief. "Thank God."_

"_Jen, a little help. Your daughter has my nose locked in a death grip."_

_Jen laughed. "That's my girl."_

"_Would you like some breakfast?" Sammy asked her._

_She shook her head. "No, Kate said she was bringing me something."_

"_Kate's coming?" Bartley asked trying not to sound excited._

"_Calm down lover boy." Sammy joked as Jen started prying her daughter's hand off of her roommate's nose. _

"_Sorry about that Bartley." Jen apologized. Her apologetic smile quickly turned into a scowl when she saw her daughter's breakfast. "Sammy, did you really give her a hot dog for breakfast?"_

"_It's her birthday. She needed a treat." Sammy protested._

_Jen rolled her eyes at him clearly still annoyed with his choice for her breakfast but her face turned into a smile when she looked at her daughter. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's forehead._

"_Jen, you might want to start getting ready. Kate will be here in fifteen minutes." Sammy told her._

"_Shoot!" She exclaimed before she gave her daughter one last kiss on the cheek before she raced to her room. "Sammy can you get Marnie ready?" She yelled from her room._

"_Sure thing," He replied._

"_What about the shower?" Bartley called after her._

"_It's yours."_

"_Yes!" Bartley cheered before he raced to the bathroom._

_Sammy shook his head and chuckled at his friend's behavior as he picked up the empty dishes and put them in the sink before he picked up Marnie from her chair and carried her to his bedroom where the clean laundry was waiting for him to clean. He sat Marnie down on his bed as he looked through the stack of clothes that belonged to Marnie. "How about your purple dress?"_

_The little chipette clapped her hands together happily which Sammy took as a yes. He changed the toddler as quickly as he could. _

"_Sammy, is she ready? Kate's here." Jen called to them._

_Sammy scooped the little girl in his arms and carried her out to the living room where Jen and Kate were waiting. "Here she is all ready to go."_

_Jen smiled. "Hey girlie, you ready to go to daycare?" She took Marnie from Sammy. _

"_Hey Kate," Sammy greeted._

"_Hey Sam." Kate returned the greeting._

"_Ok birthday girl, say goodbye to Sammy." Jen told Marnie._

_Marnie reached out to Sammy. "Dada,"_

_Everyone looked at the little girl in shock. "Did she just call me dad?"_

"_I think she said dada." Kate corrected._

_Sammy felt his heart burst. Ever since she was born Sammy had thought of Marnie as his daughter and to hear her call him dad was the best feeling he had ever had._

_Sammy took the girl from her mother. "Hey sweetie. What did you call me?"_

"_Dada," Marnie repeated as she grabbed his t-shirt._

"_Guys, I'd hate to break up this beautiful moment but I can't be late for class and we still need to drop Marnie off at daycare while you open up the shop." Kate spoke up._

_Sammy nodded in agreement as he kissed the little girl's head one last time. "I love you sweetie and I'll pick you up this afternoon."_

_Marnie tightened her grip on Sammy's shirt. "Dada,"_

"_I'll see you later kiddo, I promise. Happy Birthday." He pried her hand off his shirt and handed her to Jen. _

_A cry of protest escaped from Marnie as she was handed over. "It's okay." Jen said in a soothing voice before she looked back at Sammy. "Remember to pick her up from daycare at three."_

"_Geez, you forget to pick her up once and you're marked for life."_

_Jen rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to tell my daughter she was forgotten on her first birthday."_

"_I'll remember Jenny. Five right?"_

"_Sammy!" Jen exclaimed. _

_Sammy chuckled. "'I'm kidding Jen. Now you better get going or you'll be late."_

"_Bye Sammy," _

"_See ya Sam." Kate said before she followed Jen out of the apartment._

"_Bye girls." _

_Bartley came out of the bathroom clothed in just a towel around his waist. "You missed Kate."_

"_Crap!" Bartley exclaimed. "When did she leave?" When his friend didn't reply he turned to look at him. "Dude, are you crying?"_

"_Marnie just called me dad." He replied._

_His roommate gave him a funny look. "You're tearing up over that?" _

"_When you have kids you'll understand." Sammy told him._

_Bartley snorted. "If I have kids they'll be screwed."_

_***Later that evening***_

"_Sammy, I'm home." Jen called as she entered the apartment._

"_Hey Jen, how was your day?" Sammy greeted from the kitchen._

_She threw her bag to the side and sighed. "It was fine. Where's Marnie?"_

_Sammy's eyes widened. "Crap! I knew I forgot something."_

"_Samuel P. Cobalt!" Jen exclaimed._

"_I'm kidding Jen. She's with Bartley." He gave her a smile._

_Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't funny."_

"_Sorry," he apologized. _

"_What's this?" She asked as she noticed a sand dollar in a picture frame. _

"_Gary's daughter Amarelle gave it to Marnie for her birthday." Sammy stated._

"_Why didn't she give it to her at the party with the Anderson boys?" Jen asked referring to the birthday party that had happen eight days ago. Since the boys were only sixteen days older than Marnie they just threw all three children a birthday party in between their birthdays. _

"_It wasn't ready then." He replied simply before he gave her a serious look. "Jen, can I talk to you about something?"_

_She set the gift to the side. "Sure, what's up?"_

"_I'm just going to come out and say it." He said and she nodded. "I want to adopt Marnie."_

"_What?" Jen asked surprised._

"_Ever since Marnie called me dad I've been thinking. If anything happened to her I would want to be there for her." Sammy said._

"_Where is all of this coming from?" Jen asked._

"_Well Gus asked me to watch Amarelle and Darcy for him and they wanted to watch The Nanny so I left them upstairs while I ran the diner. When I came up to check on them they were watching some episode where Brighton got hurt and Fran couldn't see him in the hospital because she wasn't his mother. So it got me thinking,"_

"_I want you to adopt Marnie too." Jen cut him off._

_A smile split across his face. "Really?" He asked in surprised disbelief. _

_She nodded. "You've been there for her as long as she's been alive. I've always thought of contacting Simon but she has you and I really don't want to go on that emotional roller coaster right now."_

_He took her paw in his. "When you're ready you can count on me being there on that ride with ya."_

"_Hey guys, what's up?"_

_They looked to see Bartley dressed in swim trunks, a scuba mask, and flippers. He was holding Marnie dressed in her swimsuit and a pair of goggles._

"_I'm adopting Marnie." Sammy said ignoring his friend's weird outfit._

_Bartley looked confused. "But you're already her dad."_

_Sammy shrugged. "Yeah but this will be more official."_

"_Bartley, I know I'll probably regret this but what were you doing with my daughter?" Jen asked._

"_We were swimming." Bartley replied like it was obvious._

"_Where?" Sammy asked._

"_The bathtub."_

_***End of Flashback***_

"And that's the story." Sammy finished.

"That's one long story." Jasmine commented.

"Oh before I forget, my mom wanted me to give this to you Mr. Seville." Dylan said as he handed Simon a piece of paper.

Simon looked at the piece of paper confused as Bartley entered the kitchen carrying a newspaper. "You're out of toilet paper." He told Sammy before he left for the living room.

"Did any of you see him come in?" He asked his daughter and the Anderson boys.

They all shook their heads. "How long have you been up?" Jen asked.

"At least forty-five minutes." Sammy replied.

Jen grimaced. "Lovely."

* * *

"Caroline, I'm here!" Simon called.

The note had told him to come to Caroline's work since she had something to say to him. He guessed she would have some advice for him since the last time they spoke alone was when she gave him the tip about the father daughter dance.

Caroline appeared from behind one of the many bookshelves in the room. She pointed to the couch in front of the desk. "Sit,"

Simon did what he was ordered to do and suddenly felt nervous as the blonde chipette sat behind her desk. "Do you know why you're here Simon?"

"Actually I don't." Simon replied still uneasy.

Caroline looked up at him. "Jen is like my little sister. She asked me to be her matron of honor and I accepted. The matron of honor's job is to make sure this wedding goes on without a hitch. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You're worried I'll mess up the wedding." Simon said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm worried about you in general." He gave her a skeptical look and she shrugged. "Fine the wedding is a small part of it."

"So what exactly about my emotions are you worried about?" Simon asked.

"Your feelings for Jen. Feelings she obviously doesn't reciprocate."

"How do you know she doesn't feel the way I do?" Simon asked.

Caroline pursed her lips a moment before she replied. "Normally I am not allowed to discuss my other clients but I feel it is necessary this time. Jen has sat in the same chair that you are now and has spilled her feelings to me. Ever since she first came she's always told me everything that was in that metaphoric heart of hers. I will admit I pushed her to get over you and I apologize for misjudging you but she has moved on. Not too long ago she was sitting in that very chair questioning her feelings for Sammy. Before she left she discovered her true feelings. She figured out that she truly loves Sammy."

"But I love her." Simon protested. "And I know she still loves me too. I mean she's always been my Jeanette,"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up. "Your Jeanette,"

He sighed in frustration. "I mean Jen."

"No I was asking about the 'my' part. Last time I checked Jen was her own person. She belongs to no one. Therefore can follow her theoretical heart and make her own decision about who she likes." Caroline said.

"Did you bring me here just so you could ruin my hopes of winning her back?" Simon asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I wanted to tell you to follow your heart."

"My heart is with Jeanette and Marnie." Simon insisted.

"I know it is. I'm not going to try and change that. However, I will tell you that if you love Jen as much as you say you do then you'll put her happiness before your own. Listen to your heart. It'll tell you what's right for Jen and what'll make her happy." Caroline told him. "Also, I think it's time you move on. It's been twelve years and let's face it Si, you're not getting any younger."

Simon looked up into Caroline's eyes and finally understood. She cared about Jen and always made him sound like the biggest jerk on the planet to make Jen feel better. He also realized she also cared about him as well, even if she didn't always show it.

"Caroline, your next appointment is here." Kristen's voice came through the speaker.

"Thank you Kristen," Caroline replied as she held down the button. She released it and gestured to the door. "You may leave. I believe everyone is at the diner right now."

"Thanks Caroline." Simon said before he left her office.

In the lobby there was a young, sobbing chipette who was being comforted by an older chipette.

"Is she okay?" Simon asked concerned.

The older chipette shook her head. "She's going through some relationship problems. The guy she's in love with doesn't love her anymore."

"I know what she's going through." Simon said.

"Hi, I'm Kelly and this is my sister Macy." She said as she extended a paw.

Kelly had brownish red while her sister had brown hair. Both girls had blue eyes except Kelly was wearing glasses over hers.

"Simon, Simon Seville." Simon returned the greeting as he shook her hand.

"You're Marnie's birth father, aren't you?" Kelly asked.

He nodded. "You know her?"

She laughed. "You obviously haven't been here long. Everyone knows everyone. But actually I'm the librarian here and you're daughter checks out books faster than I can check them in."

Simon smiled. "She's a reader?"

"Biggest reader I know. You should be proud of her. She's a great girl." Kelly told him.

"Dr. Anderson will see you now." Kristen told the sisters.

Kelly helped her sister to her feet. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Seville. Hopefully I'll see you again."

Simon nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Marnie would you mind getting that table over there?" Sammy asked his adoptive daughter.

"Sure thing," She said before she headed over to the table. "Welcome to Sam's Corner, what can I get for you?"

"I'm fine at the moment little lady." A familiar voice replied.

Marnie paused. The accent and the phrase sounded so familiar but she couldn't remember. She also couldn't see his face because he was keeping it hidden under a hat. Then it hit her. "Pops, is that you?"

"You bet little lady." Her grandfather replied with his normal grin.

"What are you doing here?" Marnie asked surprised.

"I came to see my boy get married. That's still happening right?"

She nodded. "Yeah tomorrow. I just didn't think you were coming."

"Have a little faith Marn." Sam said.

She nodded. "I'm sorry; can I get you a special on the house?"

"That'd be lovely dear."

"Coming right up." She said as she headed back to the kitchen writing down the order.

"Who's that?" Earl asked her when she reached the kitchen.

"No idea." She lied as she slid the order to Sammy.

She returned to her cousins and friends while Earl kept on staring at the mysterious customer. "Sam?" He finally asked aloud.

Everyone in the diner froze at hearing the name.

"Sam, is that you?" Earl asked again.

Marnie's grandfather stood up to face his old friend. "Hey Earl."

Earl dropped the pitcher of water he had been holding as he rushed to hug his friend.

Marnie looked back at her family. Caroline was standing in front of her sons, Marnie's cousins, and Jasmine protectively while Derrick stood in front of her. Bartley was standing in front of Marnie's mom, while her birth father looked like a deer in headlights, and Sammy was standing in the door to the kitchen staring at his father.

Sam released his old friend and looked at his son. "Hey Sammy."

"What the hell are you doing here Dad?" Sammy growled.

"Marnie gave me an invitation to your wedding. Thought I'd come and give you my support."

"Well you're support isn't necessary." Sammy snapped back before he retreated back into the kitchen.

"Sammy, I know you're still mad at me but here me out. I know I made a huge mistake but- what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm cooking, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sammy asked.

"Aren't you going to crush that garlic?" Sam asked.

Sammy slammed down the knife causing Marnie and many others to flinch. "You know what, you got arrested I'm chopping the garlic. It's a wacky world!"

He reached for the knife again but Sam stopped him. He began speaking to his son quietly so no one else could hear and Marnie could see her adopted father's anger slowly melt away.

"Now promise me you'll crush the garlic from now on cause that's driving me insane." Sam asked.

"I promise Dad. Now c'mon, there are some people I want you to meet." Sammy led his dad out of the kitchen and over to Jen. "Dad this is,"

"You must be Jen. Marnie told me all about you." Sam said.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Jen returned the greeting.

"Wait you met Marnie already?" Sammy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah she found me in the city."

Bartley leaned closer to Simon. "Weren't you supposed to be watching Marnie in the city?"

Simon gave him a glare. "Shut up Bartley."

"So you're Bartley?" Sam asked and Bartley nodded. "Your parents came looking for you a couple years ago. No idea why they thought I'd know where you'd be."

"You must be mistaken. My parents died when I was fifteen in a house fire."

Sam shook his head. "No not your adopted parents, your birthparents."

Bartley's eyes grew wide. "I was adopted." He whispered.

"You didn't know." Sam asked stunned.

Bartley shook his head as he sat back down shocked. "I can't believe I'm adopted."

"It's ok Bart." Caroline comforted him.

"Um, guys. I know you guys are going through some big family moments and revelations but we have customers." Earl spoke up.

Sam nodded. "You're right. I'll tell you what I know about your parents later but for now we got to serve some grub."

"Marnie, you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Sammy asked.

"No problem." Marnie said before she headed to the kitchen with Sammy while Sam and Earl went to go talk to the customers. All of whom, were actually glad to see Sam again.

"That was," Jen began.

"Weird," Simon suggested.

"Unexpected," Caroline added.

"I'm adopted." Bartley said still in shock.

AJ shrugged. "I don't see why you guys expected anything less. It's our family. You should know by now to expect the unexpected."

* * *

Marnie stared at the stars in the sky above as she laid on her rooftop. The day had seemed to fly by after her grandfather came back. Her great-grandfather came and began arguing with Sam about her grandmother's death.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you up here."

She sat up and smiled at her visitor. "Hey Cody, what are you doing up here."

"I came to see you." He replied as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was worried about you. You looked really upset earlier. You okay?"

"I'm fine." She insisted.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Cody broke it, "You can't fool me you know."

Marnie looked at her boyfriend. His blue eyes were filled with hurt behind his glasses as they stared at the ocean.

"I know I can't. It's just hard to tell anyone."

"Try," He asked quietly as he took her paw in his.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes before she began. "Everything is just so screwed up. I've always wanted to know who my birth father was. I love Sammy to death but I guess I wanted to know where I came from. So I found him but he's still in love with my mom. She loves Sammy though. A part of me wants them to be together so badly, but I feel bad for Simon. Though that's like the only thing I feel though since we have like zero connections. And…and…and it's just so screwed up!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she finished her rant. Cody pulled her into a hug allowing her to bury her face into his chest as her tears soaked his shirt. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Came a muffled reply.

Cody thought for a moment before he replied, "I know because no matter what happens the stars will still shine, the birds will still sing, and you'll still have three parents who love you more than anything else in the world."

Marnie wiped her tears. "You always know just what to say, you know that?"

"I'm your boyfriend. That's what I'm here for." She smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm so glad you are."

The couple remained on the roof for several more minutes before Cody had to go back to his house leaving Marnie to sneak back into hers.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked Jen.

When Jen asked him to walk her down the aisle he didn't think he'd actually do it but here it was. He had spent the whole day with Bartley while everyone else prepared for the wedding. Now, dressed in his tux he was about to give away the love of his life to another munk.

"I'm ready." Jen told him.

In Simon's opinion, Jen looked stunning. She was wearing a simple lace wedding dress.

"You look stunning Jen." He told her truthfully.

"Thank you." She said gratefully before she covered her face with her veil and took her bouquet from Simon. "Let's do this thing."

She linked her arm with his as the Bridal March began to play over the speakers.

They walked out of the tent and down the makeshift aisle down the beach. It seemed that the whole town had showed up to witness the wedding.

As soon as he saw Sammy standing with the pastor and most of their family and close friends his stomach knotted. His daughter smiled at him and he felt a bit better.

They finally reached the altar and the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Simon spoke. He turned to Jen and removed her veil.

Then unexpectedly she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for everything."

"You all may be seated." Everyone sat down as Jen took Sammy's hand and stood in front of him while Simon took his seat.

"Good people, friends and family of Samuel and Jen, welcome to this celebration in which these two people declare before God and before all of us that they choose each other as husband and wife. You have been invited to share in this happy and solemn occasion in which a sacred covenant of marriage will be established between this man and this woman in the presence of God. The marriage covenant is a commitment that is total, involving us as whole persons, in every aspect of our lives. True marriage calls for a special kind of love. This kind of love creates a permanence whereby two people can relate with complete openness and experience each other at the deepest possible level. This love is not just a feeling by which we are overwhelmed, but is a committed, thoughtful decision, unselfishly, to contribute to the growth and fulfillment of the spiritual potential within the other. Therefore, out of affection for Samuel and Jen, we have gathered here to witness and to ask for God's blessing as they exchange the vows through which they will be united in marriage." The Pastor said.

Simon never took his eyes off of Jen. She had the biggest smile on her face and joyous tears were forming in her eyes. She looked…_happy. _Genuinely happy. The very sight made his stomach churn as he knew once and for all he had lost his love to another.

"Before we continue I must ask, does anyone have any reason why these two shall not be married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Simon looked over at Caroline. She gave him a smile and tapped her heart. He then looked back at Jen and made his decision. He kept quiet.

"Shall we begin then?" He asked.

Jen nodded. "Please do."

"Jen, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Samuel, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked once more.

"I will." Sammy replied.

"May we have the rings?"

Jen turned to Caroline who gave her the ring and a quick hug before she turned back to face Sammy.

"Where is it?" Bartley asked himself as he looked in all of his pockets.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Bartley frantically searching for the ring while Sammy glared at him.

"Bartley!" Simon hissed. The chipmunk looked at him and Simon pointed to the inside of his jacket. "Inside pocket!"

Bartley checked in the pocket and a look of relief came across his face as he produced the ring. "We have the ring! We're good, people!"

Everyone laughed again and Bartley presented the ring to his friend. Sammy shook his head and gave Bartley a quick hug before he turned back to Jen.

"Samuel, will you repeat after me as you place the ring on her finger."

"I Samuel P. Cobalt, promise to love and cherish you. To give you strength, to help you in good times and in bad. To respect our individuality, to make our home one of love and understanding. I will be open and honest with you. I join you in seeking the fulfillment of our lives. I promise to be faithful to you, giving you all of myself, all of my tomorrows, all of my life."

Sammy repeated after the pastor slipping the ring onto Jen's finger as he did so.

"Jen, will you repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"I, Jen Annabeth Miller, promise to love and cherish you. To give you strength, to help you in good times and in bad. To respect our individuality, to make our home one of love and understanding. I will be open and honest with you. I join you in seeking the fulfillment of our lives. I promise to be faithful to you, giving you all of myself, all of my tomorrows, all of my life."

She slipped the ring on Sammy's finger trying not to break down into tears as she repeated the words.

"Marnie, will you please step forward beside your parents?"

She handed her bouquet of flowers to AJ before she took her place in between her parents.

"Samuel, will you repeat after me once more?"

He nodded. "I don't have anything else to do at the moment."

"I, Samuel P. Cobalt, take Marnie Annabeth Miller, to love, cherish, and protect as my own until the end of my days."

"Marnie, will you repeat after me?"

She nodded.

"I, Marnie Samantha Miller, promise to treat my parents as equals. To love them both and respect them both as separate parents and a whole. I will respect their new marriage and promise to support them in our new life together as a family."

Simon could see Sammy squeezing Marnie's hand as she repeated the words and felt another pang of sadness hit him like a semi.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sammy, you may kiss your bride."

Simon closed his eyes. He didn't want to see their marriage become official. He heard cheers from around him signaling the kiss happened. It took all his might not to run away.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Samuel P. Cobalt and their daughter Marnie Cobalt-Miller."

It was a devastating blow to him, one he didn't know if he could ever recover from. It was even worse than when he has lost her the first time, because then there was a chance he could still be with her. But now there was nothing to look forward to. Jen had dealt him a crippling blow to his heart.

But it was over. Simon had lost the love of his life. It was official. Sammy had won.

* * *

He had considered leaving right after the ceremony without telling anyone. He had gotten good at that. Leaving without anyone knowing. He had Marnie though. He could tell their relationship was on thin ice and he didn't want to push it.

"Ladies and gentleman, for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Samuel P. Cobalt!"

Sammy and Jen entered the reception smiling and waving to everyone. Simon watched enviously as they took to the dance floor and began having their first dance. His heart throb and his eyes flickered with hate for just a second.

"Hey man, thanks for the tip earlier." Bartley said as he sat beside him.

"No problem." Simon replied sadly, as they danced.

Bartley saw how Simon was watching the couple and sighed. "You'll find someone else dude."

Simon shook his head. "There's no one like Jen."

"You don't want someone like your ex you want someone better than your ex." Bartley told him.

"There's no one better than Jen." He said.

Bartley chuckled. "Give it awhile. You'll get over her. I'm over mine."

"Kate?" Simon asked seeing the chipette coming towards them.

Bartley nodded. "Yep! Completely over her."

"No Bart," Simon said as he made Bartley look behind him. "Isn't that Kate?"

Bartley jumped to his feet. "Kate?"

The chipette stopped and gave him a small smile. "Hey Bart."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you getting married in a couple of days?"

Simon noticed that everyone had stopped to look at the divorced couple, even Sammy and Jen.

Kate shook her head. "No I called the wedding off."

"Why?" Bartley asked.

She looked at him and her smile grew bigger. "I realized I'm still in love with this idiot I used to be really close with."

Bartley bawled his fists. "Who is this guy? I want to meet him and,"

"It's you, you idiot!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What?" Bartley asked her confused but before he could question it further, Kate flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

It barely took a moment for Bartley to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

"Congrats Bart, you got your girl back." Simon said to himself before he stood up and went to get another beer.

"Hey Simon."

Simon turned to see Kelly. She was wearing a violet dress with her reddish brown hair pinned to the side.

"Hey Kelly. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

He forced a smile. "I'm fine."

It was a couple more minutes in awkward silence before she asked, "So what exactly do you do for a living? When I asked Marnie yesterday she simply said your work is something boring and corporate."

Simon chuckled. "That's basically it."

"Well there has to be more to it than that." She said.

He shrugged. "I guess. It's kind of boring."

"You're talking to a girl who spends her whole day with books. I'm the queen of boring."

"Books aren't boring." Simon protested. "They're full of knowledge, and interesting, and all of this other stuff that makes them the exact opposite of boring."

Kelly smiled. "You're one of the few people I've met who actually think that. Like father like daughter I guess."

Simon smiled back. "Thanks, I think."

"Uh dad."

Simon turned surprised to see Marnie beside him. "I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but you kind of owe me a dance."

"I do, don't I." He asked and his daughter nodded.

"It's fine, just save me a dance." Kelly requested.

He nodded. "I will."

He held out his paw to his daughter and they made their way to the dance floor.

They moved in silence on the dance floor for most of the song. "Dad," Marnie finally spoke up.

"Yes,"

"Can we start over? I feel like we kind of got off on the wrong note and well I'd really like to try and make this work."

Simon felt his face split into a smile. "Of course sweetheart."

He looked over at Sammy and Jen. Yes, he had stolen away the love of his life but he could never take his daughter from him.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! The end! I wanted to say thank you to the 167 people (though some of you reviewed more than once) who reviewed, the 24 people who subscribed to this story, the 25 people who favorited this story, and the two communities who added this story. **

Now here are some random fun facts!

**Garden City- **Garden City is a real place in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I was there when I had the idea for this story so I knew I had to make it the setting. It isn't as small as the Garden City I wrote about but if you ever go there you can find a diner called Sam's Corner and an ice cream parlor called The Yum Yum Shop.

**Samuel P. Cobalt- **In the beginning there was no Sammy. The only obstacle Simon would have was winning Jeanette's heart once more. But I wanted to include as much as Garden City as possible so I wanted Sam's Corner to be in the story. My first idea was to have an older guy named Sam run the place. He would help Jeanette out and be there for Marnie but he eventually turned into Jeanette's new boyfriend and Simon's main obstacle.

**Bartley- **Just like Sammy and many other things in this story, there originally no Bartley. I decided to add him in when I was watching my favorite show Friends. He was inspired by Joey Tribbiani.

**Marnie- **Marnie didn't really change much. Except she was originally a triplet with two brothers.

**Okay I think that's all for now. But one more thing. I have an idea for a sequel. Should I do it or leave the story with this ending? Oh and look out for something I've done before on FF soon! (If you're confused it'll make sense soon!)**

**One last thing before I officially close this story. I don't think I can ever thank this person enough for what he does for my stories. Simon wanna be gives me advice on my stories and proofreads them for me (I stink at proofreading!), and his ideas always get me inspired to write. So thank you for everything! **

**And thank you to all of y'all for sticking with me and this story this far! I love you all!**

**~AbigailSeville24  
**


End file.
